l'histoire d'un nouveau lendemain
by natachou
Summary: La guerre est finie, voilà maintenant 19 ans. Depuis tout ce temps la vie s'est reconstruite. Parfois bien des surprises nous sont réservées et le jour où Severus demanda à Harry de lui rendre un service et que celui acquiesça, leur vie changea à tout jamais.
1. Mise en bouche

**Avertissement**: _Ce sera un slash hp/ss principalement mais bon l'avancement de l'histoire je pourrait venir a raconter l'histoire sexuelle d'autre couple =P_

**Rating** : _ca commence tout doux ^^ mais ca deviendra du M_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages__ainsi que l'univers d'Harry potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling._

_Seule l'histoire vien de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrait imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là dessus._

**Remarques** : Je suis étudiante, c'est ma première fic sur HP et son univers, j'en lit énormément et ça me plait vraiment j'ai voulu me lancer, je n'ai pas de beta reader et suis vraiment mauvaise en conjugaison/orthographe alors je m'excuse expressément d'avance..

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

**Un merci a Phenix 260 qui me relis corrige et conseil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mise en bouche<strong>

Harry s'avançait vers lui d'un pas sûr, il allait enfin en découdre avec lui.  
>Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de lui dire toutes ces foutues vérités.<br>Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
>Le brun s'approcha du lit du grand blessé et le toisa froidement.<br>« Voici votre courrier, tout y est dit »  
>Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer avant de lui tendre la lettre, cette lettre qui allait tout lui dire.<br>Le blessé le regarda un peu hagard et lui fit ensuite un signe de tête entendu. Il posa la lettre près de lui et ferma les yeux.  
>Harry repartit donc en sachant que d'ici peu tout serai réglé et qu'il n'aurait plus rien à cacher à qui que ce soit.<p>

Harry rejoignit le couple d'amis qui l'attendait dans le couloir, un peu plus loin.  
>« Alors, tu lui as donné la lettre ? » le questionna la jeune femme brune au ventre arrondit.<br>« Oh 'Mione, laisse-le tranquille, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il lui a dit ou aurait voulu lui dire » répondit du tac au tac le mari de celle-ci.

La guerre était finie, Snape avait en fin de compte été sauvé de peu par McGonagall qui avait su le guérir sommairement, le temps de le transporter à St-Mangouste afin de lui prodigué les soins nécessaires.  
>Oui, Snape avait frôlé la mort les blessures de Nagini l'avaient presque tué Harry l'avait vu perdre son étincelle de vie, mais pourtant…<br>Oh pour sûr, Severus n'avait pas été accueilli comme un prince, ni même comme un malade respectable à l'hôpital, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry explique que malgré tout, il devait être considéré comme un héros.  
>Au début personne ne comprit pourquoi Harry avait agi comme cela, quel avait été le sentiment qui l'avait poussé à protéger ce professeur tant hait durant toutes ces années. Ils se dirent que plus tard ils auraient des réponses à leurs questions.<br>D'un pas jovial Harry suivit ses deux amis afin de rejoindre son épouse, Ginny, et, dans la foulée faire les boutiques tous ensembles en vue de s'acheter enfin une nouvelle garde de robe. Car, depuis la fin de la guerre, entre la recherche des anciens Mangemorts et l'installation de chacun des couples, ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu la moindre minute pour prendre soin d'eux.

**Petites reviews?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Avertissement**: Histoire a tendance homosexuelle

**Rating**: T-M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de J K Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques**: C'est ma première fic sur HP et son univers. J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J. avec quelques modifications.

**Bonne lecture!=D**

**Relu, corriger, conseiller par Phenix 260 **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

Dix-neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où Harry Potter avait parlé à Severus Snape.

Entre temps, L'ancien Gryffondor s'était marié avec Ginny Weasley, l'unique sœur de son meilleur ami Ron, et avait eu trois enfants, James, Albus et Lily, en l'honneur de personnes chères à son cœur.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait épousé Ron. Ils avaient enfin calmé leurs disputes continuelles et Ils avaient eu ensembles deux enfants, Rose et Hugo.

Mais pendant toutes ces années, chacun avait changé, grandi.

Hermione était devenue professeur à Poudlard et assurait les cours sur la vie Moldue.

La guerre étant finie, les cours de DCFM avaient été rendus plus souples et les cours de Potions n'étaient qu'en partie dirigés par Snape. Celui-ci ne restait à son poste que par égard pour Minerva, même si Dumbledore, depuis son tableau, l'incitait à rester. Snape continuait donc pour assurer la moitié des cours de la semaine, l'autre étant assurée par un Malfoy plus qu'heureux d'être aux côtés de son parrain, afin de veiller sur lui si nécessaire.

Ron, lui, était devenu Auror et Harry devait à l'origine en faire autant mais avait finalement décidé de travailler comme journaliste. Ayant connu leur courroux, il ne voulait plus voir de mensonges publiés pour faire augmenter les ventes, et son journal " _Le Véritaséum_" avait bon nombre d'abonnés désireux de lire autre chose que les visions déformées par les partis pris des journalistes de ces feuilles de choix comme _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Ginny, de son côté, était devenue Medicomage et officiait à St-Mangouste.  
>On pouvait donc dire que tout allait très bien pour tout le monde.<p>

Un soir de novembre, « la bande des cinq » comme ils aimaient s'appeler se retrouva à Pré-au-Lard.

Oui cinq. Deux couples et... Malfoy. Eh oui depuis la fin de la guerre, l'ancien Serpentard s'était marié, comme ses anciens camarades de classe, mais avait malheureusement perdu son épouse à cause de Mangemorts encore en vie. Il n'avait su la protéger et la sauver…

La guerre les avait tous profondément changés et en dix-neuf ans leurs rivalités d'étudiants étaient devenues une amitié sincère quoique parfois un peu tumultueuse.

C'est donc autour d'une bonne Bierraubeurre qu'ils se rassemblèrent tous ce soir-là et la discussion allait bon train.

- Le 16 vous venez toujours chez moi pour ma pendaison de crémaillère? Demanda Malfoy.

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une des tables rondes du Salon de Thé de Mrs Rosmerta.  
>- Pour sûr oui ! J'ai hâte de te voir fou de rage en voyant tes bibelots se briser malencontreusement. ! lança Ron, assit à sa gauche.<p>

Tous partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.  
>- Essaie un peu pour voir ! s'exclama Draco en riant.<br>Drago avait quitté sa maison qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs...  
>Sa femme avait été exécutée chez eux, ils lui avaient tendu un piège. Mais Drago n'avait rien entendu de leur intrusion et n'avait découvert que le corps de sa femme ainsi qu'une Pensine, posée près d'elle, où se jouait à l'infini le meurtre de sa bien-aimée..<p>

Changer d'air lui ferait donc le plus grand bien il en était certain.

De la musique se faisait entendre au bout de la rue et pourtant l'homme continua d'avancer, les bras encombré par un paquet volumineux.  
>Il avait horreur des petites fêtes, des fêtes en général, même, qu'elles soient grandes ou non, mais pour son filleul, il avait décidé de venir. Il le lui avait promi et, pour se venger, il avait acheté une tonne d'accessoires ridicules Et cela allait d'une paire de maniques (1) représentant des bonhommes grotesques, en passant par deux ou trois jouets coquins, pour finir enfin avec une panoplie de fleur de bains de différentes couleurs.<br>"_Pas de cadeaux magiques y'aura des Moldues_" l'avait prévenu Drago la semaine précédente en lui annonçant qu'il était invité à la pendaison de crémaillère.

Le professeur s'avança vers la porte et souffla deux secondes, la soirée serait longue pour lui et qui sait, d'ici deux heures peut-être pourra-t-il s'éclipser. Il l'espérait en tous cas.

Après quelques secondes sans bouger, Snape se décida et sonna, se doutant bien que frapper à la porte ne serait pas suffisant pour signaler sa présence, s'il en croyait la musique qu'il entendait à travers la porte.

C'est donc un Drago en chemise impeccable blanche, col relevé, pantalon noir strict qui lui ouvrit en arborant un grand sourire.  
>- Enfin tu es là !, il ne manquait plus que toi. Entre.<p>

Le Serpentard s'effaça alors de l'entrée et laissa entrer l'homme afin d'échapper au froid de la nuit.  
>Severus eut un demi-sourire, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Harry qui était venu à leur rencontre, se demandant pourquoi son hôte mettait autant de temps à revenir.<p>

L'ancien professeur et l'ancien Gryffondor se toisèrent.  
>- Oh tiens, Potter ! Je me doutais bien que l'air empestait une odeur étrange… lâcha Snape avec sarcasme.<p>

Harry eut un sourire en biais.  
>- Ravis de vous revoir enfin Professeur… fit-il.<br>- Humm…

Severus serra les lèvres puis il tendit son magnifique paquet à son filleu qui le regarda de travers.  
>- Comme tu me l'as demandé, rien de suspicieux pour tous épargner tous tes amis différents, dit Severus, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.<br>Il ferma la porte et se débarrassa de son grand manteau noir, le tendant à Drago pour que celui-ci le range. Il entra ensuite dans le salon situé sur la gauche vit Hermione, assise près du feu, parlant à Ginny. Ron, lui, bavardait avec deux amis de Drago debout près de la table où était disposé un buffet qui avait l'air très appétissant.

- Professeur ! lança Hermione se levant rapidement à la vue de l'homme.  
>Ginny à la suite d'Hermione, surprise de voir Rogue.<br>Bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ses élèves, tous ces anciens collégiens réagissaient de la même manière sur son passage. Il restait le redoutable professeur de potion à leurs yeux.

(1) gants pour prendre les plats chaud sans se cramer les doigts

**Une petite review svp? Même méchante ça peut être constructif j'écris par plaisir mais je vous avoue que recevoir une ptite review fait toujours du bien au cœur ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Avertissement:** Ce sera un slash hp/ss principalement mais bon l'avancement de l'histoire je pourrais venir à raconter l'histoire sexuelle d'autre couple =P

**Rating **: ça commence tout doux ^^ mais ça deviendra du M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques **: Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J. avec quelques modifications.

Et j'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

**Un grand merci a Phenix 260 qui me relis, corrige et conseil.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**

La soirée lui avait semblée longue, très longue. Severus s'était senti de trop, bien que sa présence fût sûrement plus justifiée que celle de certains des Moldus présents ce soir-là.  
>"<em>Ce sont des voisins<em>" lui avait répondu Drago quand il avait vu le regard blasé de son parrain.  
>Tout cela lui était bien étranger, à lui, qui ne sortait de ses cachots que lors de ses missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix car oui, parfois l'Ordre se donnait des missions. Par exemple, Ron leur indiquait des fugitifs, des Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix essayaient de les attraper ou bien de découvrir leur cachette pour y revenir plus tard.<br>Bien sûr, Severus sortait aussi pour des raisons personnelles. La recherche d'ingrédients pour ses potions, entre autres, était l'une des rares activités qu'il avait en dehors de son travail.  
>Il n'aimait pas pour autant la solitude, mais il s'y était habitué depuis toutes ces années. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas ce genre de réunion non pour autant.<br>Il appréciait de converser avec son filleul, ou avec ses compagnons d'un soir, et discuter lui faisait le plus grand bien, même si ce n'était pas régulièrement.

Mais qui voudrait parler à l'homme aux deux visages?  
><em>L'homme aux deux visages<em>…C'était devenu son surnom, un surnom aussi ridicule que sans fondement.  
>Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez en sentant un mal de tête lui bourdonner dans ses oreilles.<br>- Fichu crémaillère ! grogna-t-il.  
>Il avait passé la soirée à bavarder avec Potter et Weasley, bien que cela ne l'ait guère enchanté.<br>Lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux, il avait souri a l'air déconcerté de son filleul et l'assemblée des anciens élèves de Poudlard était restée muette tandis que les Moldus, eux, avait ri du désarroi de Drago. Snape avait finalement laissé échapper un petit rire tellement la situation était cocasse.  
>"<em>Votre rire fait du bien à entendre<em>" lui avait glissé Harry une fois tout le monde remis de ses émotions.  
>Son rire avait été naturel, profond, ce genre de rire qui vient du fond du cœur, des tripes. Un des plus beaux rires qu'avaient entendu les élevés. Durant le reste de la soirée, il s'était promis de remercier Potter mais n'avait ni eu le temps ni même trouvé comment le faire. Finalement, il s'était contenté de papoter tranquillement avec l'ancien Gryffondor.<p>

Severus regarda son bureau, sur celui-ci trônait un écrin en bois à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient ses biens, certes maigres, mais les plus précieux. Le regard de l'homme glissa sur une bague ayant appartenu à sa défunte mère, puis une lettre de Harry, quelques lettres de Dumbledore, et enfin la lettre de Lucius Malfoy, celle qui lui annonçait son nouveau statut de parrain, bien des années plus tôt.  
>Snape prit la lettre d'Harry et la relut encore une fois, même si, à force, il la connaissait par cœur.<p>

_« Cher Professeur, _

_Non cette lettre ne cache pas un geste de haine.  
>Oui cette lettre est pleine de sentiments purs, rien n'est plus pur que cela.<br>Je ne vous hais pas. Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide durant toutes ses années, bien qu'à l'époque, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse m'être utile, et encore moins possible venant de votre part, professeur détesté des élèves et Mangemort repenti. Cependant, qu'aurais-je fais sans vous ?  
>Sans votre sarcasme, vos piques, vos cours particuliers en Occlumencie… Sans mentir, cela m'a bien aidé et je tenais à vous dire merci pour tout.<br>Oh bien sûr, je m'en serais bien passé sur le moment, mais aujourd'hui je vois combien vos interventions dans ma vie, interventions parfois brutales, ont étés utiles et importantes pour mon avenir.  
>Vous trouverez, ci-joint, une déclaration, signée de la main de notre ministre, qui vous innocente de tout acte commit avant la fin de cette guerre.<br>Vous êtes mon héros, celui qui dans l'ombre travaille sans rien demander en retour.  
>D'un certain point de vue, je vous envie, vous n'êtes pas « traqué » dans les rues, les gens ne vous acclament pas…<br>Suis-je si arrogant que cela ?  
>Je vous en prie, prenez ma place, un jour, juste une journée, juste le temps pour moi de me reposer et pour vous de savoir enfin ce que j'ai pu éprouver étant jeune.<br>Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir le héros de qui que ce soit, je ne voulais qu'être un jeune homme, un sorcier, et grandir aussi bien que possible…  
>Je vous serais redevable toute ma vie.<br>Un jour nos chemins se croiseront peut-être de nouveau, et peut-être qu'alors, vous aurez quelque chose à me demander.  
>En attendant prenez soin de vous.<em>

_ Harry Potter, éternel vantard. »_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Draco remercia Harry et Ginny d'être venus. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de les voir, même le temps d'une soirée. Son parrain, lui, était parti une heure plus tôt et il l'avait maudit. Lui faire ça…lui faire ça à lui !

Quand Draco avait ouvert ses cadeaux, il avait commencé par ceux de ses amis non magiciens. Il avait donc reçu une machine à expresso, et les capsules allant de paire. Il avait eu aussi un cadre numérique de la part d'Harry et Ginny et, bien qu'il n'ait pas d'images numériques Moldues, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée. Ainsi il pourrait faire défiler des visages amis ou des mini-vidéos sans que les moldues ne se rendent compte que la magie était à l'œuvre derrière ces simples images animées.

Ron et Hermione eux, lui avait offert des chaussons grotesques et il les avait remercié chaleureusement tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne mettrait jamais de telles choses…

Quand Draco avait ouvert le cadeau de son parrain la seule chose qu'il avait vue était qu'il en regroupait trois en un . Le premier était des maniques, un peu grotesques mais bon cela était toujours utile lorsque l'on fait la cuisine. Il s'attendait bien évidemment à ce genre de cadeau de la part de son parrain ; Le second qu'il ouvrit se trouva être des fleurs de bain, ces éponges colorées en tulle. Ne comprenant pas vraiment comment cela marchait, ce fut Hermione qui lui expliqua que cela était utile pour pouvoir se laver, différemment d'un gant mais mieux qu'à la main. Il lui avait alors fait un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin .

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le dernier cadeau il ne put le sortir du paquet, car il y avait trois autres petits cadeaux dans ce paquet-là. Oui Severus s'était amusé à faire trois paquets contenus dans un seul, « _le jeu des emballages_ » avait-il sortit quand Draco avait ouvert le paquet au tout début. Mais là Draco ne sut quoi dire. Rouge de honte il ne savait pas s'il devait tuer son parrain, le maudire ou bien rire de tout cela.

Et il y avait de quoi être mitigé car, en effet, il y avait trois jouets pour le moins singuliers dans ce paquet. Des jouets sexuels précisément…

En voyant la mine déconfite de son filleul, Severus s'était mis à rire, haut et fort, comprenant qu'il avait bien choisi. Il n'était pas le seul à rire, du reste ! Les Moldus aussi pouffaient avec lui. Ce genre de petit cadeau sadique faisait toujours son petit effet, de toute façon !

- Je ne savais pas vraiment lequel te serait le plus utile alors j'ai pris un assortiment, avait dit Snape, une fois un peu remis de ses émotions.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de ces trucs ? avait-il répliqué en sortant un godemiché, une sorte de vagin artificiel et un canard vibrant. Déjà qu'un seul pourrait mettre utile et encore, mais je n'ai aucunement besoin de ça… Et quand bien même j'aurais des besoins de cet ordre, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à utiliser… ça.

Draco affichait un air de dégoût en reposant les objets dans leur boite.

- Tu dois te sentir seul depuis le temps et ne sachant pas ce que tu aimes j'ai fait au mieux avait lancé Severus en souriant largement, content de son petit effet.

J'aurais dû le tuer, se dit le blond en fermant la porte sur ses derniers invités.

Je me vengerai quand je le pourrai. Foi de Malfoy » se dit-il.

Se retrouvant désormais seul, et enfin au calme, Draco s'avança vers la cheminée qui trônait dans son salon, et se servit un verre de whisky. Il aimait avoir ses amis autour de lui, oui et c'est tout ce qui lui restait de bien dans ce monde. Malheureusement…

()_()

(0)-(0) 

Harry était enfin arrivé chez lui, il habitait une maison toute simple, à son image, sur deux étages avec, au rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine, un salon avec cheminée, chose indispensable dans une maison sorcière, ainsi que des sanitaires et une chambre d'amis à côté de la porte donnant sur un garage, même si ni Harry ni Ginny ne possédaient de véhicule.

A l'étage, on trouvait quatre chambres, une par enfant plus celle des parents, ainsi que deux salles de bains dont une réservée à la suite parentale. Il avait également un grenier, au-dessus des chambres, auquel l'on accédait par un petit escalier étroit, et un bout de jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

« Tout le nécessaire pour être simplement heureux » avait dit Harry le jour où il était venu la visiter, à la fin de la guerre. Ginny n'avait pas participé à l'achat mais était bien vite venue emménager et était désormais chez elle.

Harry était heureux de sa soirée. Il avait revu son ancien professeur honni et celui-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous, pour un service lui avait-il dit. Néanmoins, il était heureux que l'homme donne enfin signe de vie, bien qu'il ait des nouvelles par Draco.

Il n'avait pas revu Severus depuis la fin de la guerre et Harry s'inquiète un peu au sujet de ce mystérieux service. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Après tant d'années, ce qu'il avait à lui demander ne serais peut-être pas rien.

- Je crois que je vais vite dormir, moi, soupira Harry tout en se débarrassant de sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise de leur chambre.

- Oh tu es fatigué, mon amour ? Le questionna Ginny en affichant soudain un air de prédatrice.

Harry regarda la jeune femme et haussa un sourcil, plus très sûr d'avoir envie de dormir, en fin de compte.

- Après… Cela dépend de ce que tu avais prévu, ronronna le Gryffondor en s'approchant de sa femme.

Avec un rire, Ginny le laissa approcher et l'enlacer. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement et le brun l'entraina sur leur lit. Il se débarrassa de son pull et de son t-shirt dans un même mouvement tandis que Ginny s'affairait à la ceinture de son pantalon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois cela fait Harry expédia son jean et entreprit de retirer la robe de sa femme.

Merlin qu'elle est belle, j'en ai de la chance ! songea Harry en détaillant le corps offert de la jeune femme qui, malgré trois grossesses, restait encore fin et élancé. _Merlin qu'elle est belle, j'en ai de la chance_ pensa Harry en détaillant le corps de sa femme.

Et c'est comblé qu'Harry s'endormit, quelques minutes plus tard, ayant complétement oublié le stress de son proche rendez-vous donné par Severus


	5. Chapter 4

**Avertissement:** Ce sera un slash hp/ss principalement mais bon l'avancement de l'histoire je pourrais venir à raconter l'histoire sexuelle d'autre couple =P

**Rating**: ça commence tout doux mais bientôt les curieux/curieuses pourront être satisfait ^^

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques**: Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ca met

J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)

**Espace réponse :**

**"I gemeli del piacere" **oui oui je suis sure ça va être un slash ^^ j'aime juste prendre le contexte original d'une histoire pour être plus réaliste » j'ai lu bon nombre de fic où des détails me « gènes » car Dumbledore vit encore bref. T'inquiété pas ça viendra je mets du temps je sais x)

**« NathalieAddict » **j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi =$

Merci a phenix sinon mes chapitre seraient truffés de fautes.

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

C'est heureux qu'Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, même si sa nuit avait été plutôt courte, courte mais délicieuse.

Il ne souffrait d'aucun manque de sommeil en particulier mais le peu d'heures où il avait pu dormir qu'il avait eu furent plus réparatrices que jamais. C'est un donc Harry revigoré qui se réveilla. Quand il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour du week-end, il se senti soulagé mais ce fut de courte durée cat il était bientôt onze heures et demi et Severus lui avait donné rendez-vous à treize heures le jour-même dans ses cachots, dans les sous-sols glaciaux de Poudlard.

Harry fila sous la douche afin d'être paré pour affronter la vieille chauve-souris. Une fois fait, il enfila un jean tout ce qu'il y de plus classique, ainsi qu'une chemise sur un t-shirt la tenue banale quand on ne connait pas la nature d'un rendez-vous. Il fallait au moins qu'il soit propre sur lui afin de palier à d'éventuelles remarques sarcastiques de la part du sombre professeur.

Vers midi et quart, il avala rapidement un repas léger, pas la peine de se lester l'estomac, avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Il préférait passer par village paisible, le seul village d'Angleterre habité exclusivement par des sorciers, même si, et bien que Voldemort ne soit plus de ce monde, les sécurité anti-mage-noirs étaient toujours de rigueur, plus rigoureuses que jamais car, même sans leur maître, les Mangemorts restaient de redoutables adversaires.

Harry ressenti une étrange sensation dans ses tripes en arrivant au pied de Poudlard, cet immense château où il avait passé toute son adolescence. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. Lentement, il monta le chemin qui serpentait jusqu'aux grilles du domaine, puis se retrouva sur le perron. Il ouvrit les grandes portes de bois qui pivotèrent dans un sourd grondement et fut respectueusement salué par les tableaux et les quelques fantômes présents. L'ancien Gryffondor continua néanmoins son chemin et, arrivé aux portes des cachots, il réajusta sa tenue avant de frapper.

- Entrez ? entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Avec un soupir bref pour se donner du courage, Harry poussa la porte et franchi le seuil.

- Oh ! C'est vous ? Pour une fois vous n'êtes pas trop en retard Potter ! lança le professeur de Potions avec un sourire en coin.

- Bonjour à vous Professeur, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Malgré les années, vous n'avez pas perdu vos bonnes vieilles habitudes, on dirait…

Severus toisa son ancien élève de haut en bas. Harry avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait dû prendre au moins dix centimètres, si ce n'est plus, et il paraissait plus carré. Sous sa chemise, Severus devinait la forme de ses muscles et il s'en étonna silencieusement. Le Gryffondor n'était peut-être pas devenu un homme herculéen mais il avait prit en muscles et c'était tout à son honneur.

Severus lui lança alors un regard où se mêlait plusieurs sentiments, un mélange qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu chez son ancien professeur et, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il verrait cela dans les yeux de son ancien professeur, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

- Potter ce service que j'ai à vous demander compte pour moi.

Severus était devenu si sûr de lui qu'Harry avala sa salive difficilement et une pointe d'anxiété lui piqua le cœur. Son professeur lui faisait donc assez confiance pour lui demander quelque chose d'important à ses yeux, apparemment, et cela touchait le Gryffondor plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Snape se racla soudain la gorge.

- Voilà, hum, eh bien, vous ne devriez pas le savoir mais cela fait des années que je suis célibataire, non pas tout le temps, mais disons que je n'ai pas eut de relation suivie depuis un bon moment… continua Severus en grimaçant, comme si ces mots avaient du mal à sortir. Je me doute bien que je ne suis pas un séducteur, reprit-il. Ces robes sont certes très pratiques mais très peu attrayantes. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous demander de m'aider à trouver un style vestimentaire qui soit confortable mais moins austère pour… mes sorties en dehors du château.

Harry haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la demande plutôt inattendue. Il s'était imaginé toute sorte de conversation mais pas celle-là, et de loin !

- Et si possible, me donner quelques adresses pour sortir… termina Snape. Mais attention, je ne veux pas que ma vie devienne trop voluptueuse ! J'aimerai juste un peu de compagnie de temps en temps et, je pense, que vous me devez bien cela, Potter.

Ca y est, il l'avait dit ! Enfin, il avait réussi à lui exposer ses demandes.

Severus était néanmoins inquiet par la réponse d'Harry et il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur lorsqu'Harry retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

- Cela risque de prendre du temps, fit-il avec un signe de tête. Je ne suis pas un expert du relooking, professeur Snape, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Vous avez ma parole.

Harry sourit, soulagé. Que d'émotions tout d'un coup ! Cependant, Severus Snape avait besoin de se trouver une compagne et il lui demandait conseil afin de séduire. Le Gryffondor allait donc s'y employer de tout son cœur. Cette vieille chauve-souris méritait de se trouver enfin quelqu'un car les années passaient et à chaque fois, il prenait un peu plus en âge…

- Je ne vous le demande que parce que vous me devez une faveur Potter, ne vous confortez pas dans votre ego pour autant, lâcha Severus sur un ton froid.

- Bien professeur. Quand voulez-vous commencer ? demanda Harry. Aujourd'hui ?

Cette remarque l'avait piqué au vif mais essaya de ne rien en laisser paraître.

- Oui.

Ce fut le seul mot que laissa échapper le sombre professeur et, attendant que l'homme mette ses affaires en ordre, Harry décida de l'emmener en premier lieu à Londres, chez un coiffeur…

- Vos cheveux sont abîmés, avait lancé Harry comme l'homme ronchonnait quant à leur destination première.

Néanmoins, en ressortant du salon, Severus, même s'il avait toujours les cheveux longs, voyait leurs pointes désormais en meilleur état et les longueurs moins grasses.

Le coiffeur, un ami de Harry, accessoirement lui aussi sorcier, leur avait donné des mixtures et des potions ayant pour but d'équilibrer le cuir chevelu de Severus et de rendre les cheveux plus sains. Seul ombre au tableau, il fallait être deux pour appliquer ce traitement correctement. En effet, il fallait faire un long massage du cuir cheveux et Severus, la faute à des nombreuses blessures du temps de ses missions liées à Voldemort, n'était plus aussi souple qu'avant et ne pouvait donc se faire cela lui-même. Garder les bras levés trop longtemps lui causait des douleurs dans le dos et la magie ne pouvait pas être utilisée. Le résultat ne serait pas aussi bon, avait expliqué le coiffeur. Cette contrainte acheva de contrarier Snape mais quand Harry l'entraina à nouveau dans les rues de Londres, il se laissa faire sans rien dire.

Ils continuèrent la journée relooking en allant chez Abercrombie, acheter deux ou trois jeans, noirs bien évidemment, à Severus. Harry du cependant lui faire essayer une bonne dizaine de modèles avant que l'homme de fasse son choix. Ils profitèrent du grand choix de la boutique pour choisir une large veste grise ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir et un trench-coat.

- Maintenant des chaussures, fit Harry comme ils sortaient du magasin, leurs achats dans les bras. Là-bas, allons voir…

- Malheureusement, ce sera pour une autre fois, Potter, fit Severus sans bouger. J'ai rendez-vous avec Minerva et le tableau d'Albus à dans trente minutes. Cependant, je vous remercie et j'aimerais que vous gardiez tout cela pour vous. Si vous le voulez bien, retrouvons-nous samedi prochain même heure pour la suite.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire puis s'en alla en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

()_()  
>(°_°) petit nawak séparateur de deux visions x)<br>(0)-(0)

- Tu rentres enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! s'exclama Ginny à peine Harry eut-il franchi le seuil de leur maison. Tu en as mis du temps, il te voulait quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais sa requête à prit plus de temps que prévu, à tel point que je dois le revoir le week-end prochain. Il a encore besoin de mon aide, répondit Harry à la jeune femme.

Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée puis s'installa tout contre elle dans le canapé, devant la fin de film qu'elle regardait.

- Quelle est sa requête ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

- Rien d'important, il m'a simplement demandé à être mis un peu plus au goût du jour…

La rouquine haussa un sourcil, intriguée, puis sourit et ils regardèrent le fin du film tendrement enlacés, dans le silence d'une maison qui ne l'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, la faute à trois turbulents enfants.

()_()  
>(°_°) petit nawak séparateur de deux visions x)<br>(0)-(0)

De son côté, Severus repensa à son après-midi en rangeant ses nouveaux vêtements dans son armoire. Il n'était pas mécontent de son après-midi, même s'il avait eut un peu peur que son ancien élève ne veuille le transformer radicalement. Ce fut même plus amusant que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Il avait eu l'étrange impression de passer du "bon temps" avec un ami.

Avec un sourire, il referma son armoire et partit rejoindre la directrice dans les hauteurs du château.

**Merci a vous tous pour vos reviews et soutient **


	6. Chapter 5

**Avertissement:**Ce sera un slash hp/ss principalement mais bon l'avancement de l'histoire je pourrais venir à raconter l'histoire sexuelle d'autre couple =P

**Rating****: **ça commence tout doux mais bientôt les curieux/curieuses pourront être satisfait ^^

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques****: **Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ca met. J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)

Toujours un grand merci a Phenix260 qui me reli et corrige

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5<span>**

Harry venait de finir son enquête auprès des quelques élèves présents à Pré-au-Lard le vendredi suivant, lorsque, en se dirigeant vers « La Tête de Sanglier », un bar mal famé, afin de saluer le frère d'Albus, il vit au loin le sombre professeur Snape sortir de la boutique Gaichiffon avec des paquets sous les bras. Intrigué, Harry alla à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour professeur ! lança-t-il. J'espère que vous n'essayez pas de réduire à néant nos efforts et améliorations de samedi dernier, hein ! Lança le brun à son ainé.

L'homme regarda l'ancien Gryffondor venir à lui.

- Potter, je me doutais bien que vos chevilles enfleraient ! répondit Severus qui avait la vilaine impression d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

- Oh professeur, ne vous en faites pas, mes chevilles se portent très bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je trouverais simplement dommage de finir par un échec alors que samedi dernier nous étions semble-t-il partis sur la bonne voie. Non ?

Le brun se permit alors de glisser un œil dans les sacs de son interlocuteur qui le laissa faire, observant en silence, silence de quelques secondes.

- Alors ai-je commis un impair ? demanda-t-il.

Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas si rassuré que cela, tout d'un coup.

- Aucun, apparemment, répondit Harry. Une seule séance et vous allez pourtant bientôt pouvoir vous passer de moi !

Snape grommela. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'éloigna.

- A demain, professeur ! lança-t-il avant de continuer son chemin.

Le lendemain matin, Severus quitta son lit de bonne humeur, voir même de très bonne humeur car deux troisièmes années et cinq premières étaient en retenue et subiraient son courroux toute la matinée. Il ne leur fit aucun cadeau.

Ses retenues terminée, Snape retourna dans ses sombres et humides cachots. En arrivant dans le couloir qui y menait, son nez capta une odeur qu'il connaissait mais, regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Il entra donc dans ses appartements et entreprit de se préparer pour ressortir, en ville, avec ce fichu Gryffondor.

_Vivement que cela finisse_, se dit-il à lui-même. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il soit le seul capable de m'aider ?_

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Le sombre professeur alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

- Entrez, lâcha-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre pour finir de boutonner sa chemise blanche.

- Je vous dérange peut être, je peux attendre dehors, si vous voulez ? demanda Harry en restant sur le seuil de la grande chambre.

Il ne fut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir et se surprit à apprécier le reflet du torse glabre et pâle qu'il y voyait.

- Potter, si je vous ai dit d'entrer, c'est que vous ne dérangez pas plus que d'habitude… grogna Severus.  
>Il poussa alors la porte de sa chambre et Harry se permit d'aller fureter dans le salon. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les appartements privés de son ancien professeur et il réalisa que cet homme était un sorcier comme les autres, en fin de compte… tout du moins à l'extérieur.<br>Harry du patienter dix longues minutes avant que la porte de la chambre de Snape ne se rouvre, laissant passer un homme à l'élégance appréciable qui tranchait violemment avec le style vestimentaire que le Gryffondor lui connaissait.

- Alors, verdict ? demanda Rogue. Suis-je présentable pour continuer ce relooking ?

- Hum…

Harry se passa une main sur le menton.

- Oui, fit-il. C'est correct. Aller, allons manger quelque chose avant de reprendre notre « shopping ».

Après un déjeuner rapide aux Trois balais, et à l'étage supérieur afin de n'être pas vu par des élèves, les deux hommes se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Malheureusement, les magasins sorciers de la plus grande allée Marchande d'Angleterre étaient loin de regorger de vêtements classiques, si bien qu'après une heure à passer de boutique en boutique, Harry et Severus décidèrent de passer dans le Londres Moldu.

Celio, Diesel, Zara, H&M, American Apparel… Tous les magasins les plus au top de la mode furent passés au peigne fin afin de trouver différentes tenues pour les différentes occasions qui pouvaient se présentées à Severus dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Les deux hommes flânèrent toute la journée en ville et ce ne fut que quand leurs estomacs respectifs se mirent à gronder qu'ils réalisèrent l'heure qu'il était. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'une rue peu passante et se firent face.

- Bien, il va être temps pour moi de rentrer, fit Harry. Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, maintenant.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Je pense qu'un après-midi ou deux seront encore à prévoir, Potter, afin de régler la question des lieux où sortir, ainsi que de s'occuper de mon logement le cas échéant, répondit-il. Bien sûr, si vous vous sentez de supporter encore un peu ma présence, je pourrais vous inviter à diner, vous êtes resté tard c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Qu'en dites-vous ? tenta le maître des potions.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir mais pour une autre fois. Je n'ai pas prévenu Ginny que je rentrerais tard, elle va me tuer. répondit Harry, agréablement surpris par la proposition.

Snape hocha lentement la tête. Il fit un pas en arrière et Harry reprit la parole.

- On se dit donc à samedi prochain ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum, non, cette fois-ci, j'aurais besoin de vous pour le week-end entier, si cela ne vous dérange pas, répondit l'homme. J'aurais besoin de remettre ma maison au goût du jour, et votre aide serait très précieuse. Mon « antre » ne peut décemment pas accueillir une femme, c'est bon pour un ancien Mage Noir…

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

- On fait comme ça alors, fit-il. A samedi, professeur.

- Très bien. Bonne soirée, Potter, à samedi, fit Severus avant de transplaner.

Harry en fit autant et reparut dans la rue devant chez lui avec une appréhension. Il avait complètement oublié de prévenir Ginny qu'il serait absent une grande partir de la journée et il ne pensait pas passer autant de temps à faire les boutiques avec Snape…

_Bien… Allons-y…_ songea Harry en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée d'une grande maison aux fenêtres éclairées. _Je sens que la soirée va être longue et difficile…_

Difficile fut un euphémisme. A peine le brun avait-il mit un pied chez lui que Ginny lui sauta dessus à bras raccourcis, visiblement hors d'elle.

- Harry Potter, être le survivant ne fait pas de vous un homme qui aurait tous les droits ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Je vous rappelle, _Monsieur,_ que votre _femme_ n'a aucun moyen de vous joindre !

- Oui, Gin, je sais, je…

La rouquine le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Il est presque neuf heures du soir, Harry ! fit-elle sèchement. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas être en retard, comme le week end dernier. A quoi tu pensais, sérieusement ? Me laisser comme ça, sans nouvelles ! Tu aurais au moins pu envoyer un petit mot par cheminée ou par Scout'Hibou ! Je me suis inquiétée, moi, avec tous ces Mangemorts qui trainent partout !  
>Si tu continues comme cela Harry tu pourrais me perdre. Je suis une femme et une femme a besoin d'attention…<p>

Harry déglutit. Son épouse adorée était au bord des larmes. Il tenta une approche.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ginny, mais le temps est passé si vite, on était à fond dans les achats et on n'a pas vraiment vu le temps passer… Tu sais, on n'a même pas mangé…

La dernière phrase fut de trop. Le Gryffondor vit la jeune femme devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux avant d'exploser.

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu rentres à pas d'heures et tu t'attends encore à ce que je te fasse à manger ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi Harry ! Ne me refais plus _jamais_ ca, c'est clair ?

Harry serra les mâchoires.

- Alors tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, fit-il en se détournant.

La magnifique colère de Ginny retomba aussitôt comme un soufflé raté.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, soudain méfiante.

- Je, hé bien, en fait, Snape m'a demandé de passer tout le week-end prochain avec lui afin de l'aider à refaire la déco de sa maison… fit Harry rapidement.

Ginny mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce que venait de dire son époux. Elle serra les lèvres et les poings.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de m'avouer que tu as une maîtresse au lieu de faire genre d'aller voir Snape !

Harry prit un air choqué.

- Mais non ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas de maitresse, mais où tu vas cherche ca !

- Alors dis-moi la vérité, Harry, fit Ginny en se calmant progressivement.

- Chérie, je te jure je n'ai personne d'autre que toi, tu es ma femme, je ne trahirais jamais, je… Je passe vraiment mes samedis avec Severus Snape, notre ancien professeur de potions, je…

Ginny blêmit. Harry aussi.

- Tu…Tu apprécies sa compagnie ? demanda la jeune femme. Je veux dire tu aimes passer du temps avec lui ?

Son visage se tordit en une grimace de dégoût, à un tel point qu'Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas en vomir après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Le Gryffondor tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Écoute Ginny, je… je connais Snape depuis longtemps mais ces deux derniers samedis, j'en ai apprit bien plus qu'en vingt ans et crois moi, en privé, il n'est pas comme il est avec les élèves, il n'est pas comme nous l'avons connu. Chérie, j'ai envie de lui laisser une chance, il la mérite…

- Une chance ? Mériter ?

Ginny s'éloigna de quelques pas, comme si son mari la répugnait tout à coup.

- Cet homme dont tu parles est celui qui a tué Albus Dumbledore ! cracha-t-elle. Albus Dumbledore, cet qui était pour toi comme un grand père, ce professeur avec qui tu passais chacun de tes moments de libre !

Le merveilleux petit nez de la rouquine se plissa et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa de façon très peu seyante. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et Harry eut un violent frisson. Jamais, en dix-neuf ans de mariage, il n'avait vu son épouse dans une telle colère.

- La seule que mérite ce bâtard, Harry, c'est de mourir ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose… N'y va plus. Reste avec les enfants et moi et reprenons notre vie comme avant…

Harry inspira profondément puis secoua la tête en reculant vers l'escalier.

- Je vois qu'on ne peut pas parler toi et moi… fit-il à regrets. J'espère juste qu'un jour ta colère cessera de t'aveugler…

Il se détourna alors et disparu dans les étages de la maison. Ginny resta dans l'entrée et tomba sur les genoux en fondant en larmes. 

* * *

><p><strong>Je poste d'ici peu le chapitre suivant pour me faire pardonner ^^<strong>

**Une petite review s'il vous plait ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Avertissement: **Ce sera un slash hp/ss principalement mais bon l'avancement de l'histoire je pourrais venir à raconter l'histoire sexuelle d'autre couple =P

**Rating****: **ça commence tout doux mais bientôt les curieux/curieuses pourront être satisfait ^^

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques****: **Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ca met  
>J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)<p>

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

**Et comme toujours un grand merci a Phenix260 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 6**

C'est tout naturellement qu'Harry frappa à la porte de Severus le samedi suivant. Il avait l'esprit de nouveau serein après une semaine de soupe à la grimace avec Ginny, mais les tensions étaient à présent calmées et la jeune femme était redevenue amoureuse comme au premier jour.

Cela faisait trois maintenant weekend qu'Harry se rendait chaque samedi après-midi dans les logements de son ancien maître, à Poudlard. Ils ne passaient qu'une demi-journée ensemble mais Severus était plus agréable que ce dont à quoi Harry s'attendait. Il avait encore en tête ses années d'école où le sombre professeur s'acharnait particulièrement sur lui et était d'une humeur exécrable la majeure partie du temps.

Leur relation n'avait cependant en rien changé et il y avait toujours les habituels sarcasmes du maître de Potions mais Harry avait désormais de nouvelles façons de répondre à cela, de façon beaucoup plus adulte. Mais quand bien même, il appréciait de passer du temps avec Severus, loin de son train-train habituel des week-ends avec Ginny, dans leur maison se vidant peu à peu au fil des années.

Ces deux jours étaient longs pour Harry, voir même parfois interminables, seul face à sa femme, elle passant son temps à regarder des films et lui à réfléchir à des articles. Harry déplorait que Ginny soit aussi casanière alors que lui avait toujours aimé l'aventure et les voyages. C'était toujours un exploit de la faire sortir le dimanche pour une balade, même en ville. Il se sentait parfois en totale opposition avec la jeune femme mais ce n'était pas faute de l'aimer !

De son côté Severus réapprenait à apprécier certaines choses d'apparence banale, comme un repas prit en compagnie d'un ami. Cela l'avait surpris qu'Harry l'invite le week-end précédent. Il n'était habitué qu'aux éternels, quoique fastueux, repas de l'école. Il aimait aussi déjeuner avec son filleul, Draco.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Severus alla ouvrir au Gryffondor, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes en retard, Potter ! lui lança-t-il avant de ranger son sourire pour ne montrer qu'un visage fermé, dur comme à son habitude. Visiblement, vous ne connaissez toujours pas la définition de la ponctualité… ajouta-t-il.

- Si, répondit Harry en franchissant le seuil. Bien sur que je connais ce mot, mais je me suis simplement arrêté en chemin saluer mes enfants, voilà tout.

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Bon, passons… Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Harry répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif et Snape le poussa dans l'âtre de la cheminée dont les flammes étaient devenues vertes. L'étroitesse de l'endroit obligea Harry à se serrer contre son professeur.

- Impasse du Tisseur ! lança alors Severus.

Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes et reparurent presque instantanément dans une autre cheminée, éteinte et froide.

Severus fit un pas sur le tapis usé qui s'étalait devant le foyer. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire puis, avec un geste du bras, il déclara :

- Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar vivant !

Harry jeta un regard un peu surprit. L'endroit était sombre, sentait mauvais et n'inspirait pas tellement confiance.

- Comme vous le voyez c'est insalubre, je ne m'y sens pas chez moi et mes maigres économies ne me permettent pas de déménager. Hum, ne froncez pas les sourcils ainsi, Potter… Oui je sais, je n'en ai jamais vraiment pris soin... Enfin voilà ! Nous avons beaucoup à faire et si vous voulez bien, avant de commencer, nous allons manger quelque chose. J'ai fait préparer des encas à Poudlard alors nous avons de quoi nous sustenter.

Il regarda Harry afin de deviner sa réaction mais il ne vit rien de plus qu'une flamme de défi dans ses yeux verts. Le Gryffondor venait d'accepter silencieusement la tâche…

Harry saisit alors sa baguette et l'agita dans sa direction. Du jean et pull léger, il passa à survêtement gris sans forme avec un t-shirt et une veste grise à zip. Cela ne faisait pas négligé mais plutôt décontracté, idéal pour travailler dans une vieille maison poussiéreuse. Voyant que son professeur souriait, le Gryffondor lui fit subir le même sort et Snape se retrouva en survêtement noir. Étrangement, cette tenue lui allait presque aussi bien que son eternel complet strict…

D'une moue boudeuse, Harry prit un sandwich et, tout en le grignotant, commença par ouvrir volets et fenêtres afin d'aérer cette maison qui n'avait pas dû voir les rayons du soleil depuis de très nombreuses années. De son côté, Severus faisait le tri dans les objets, les meubles et les autres choses qu'il voulait garder et celles qu'il pourrait vendre ou donner.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, alors que la nuit tombait, qu'Harry demanda à faire une pause. Severus accepta et s'étira en grimaçant.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment de mon âge les grands nettoyages comme cela… concéda-t-il.  
>- Puis je prendre une douche ? demanda alors Harry, noir de poussière.<p>

- Premier étage, seconde porte sur la droite… fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Harry monta alors par l'escalier en bois grinçant.

- Vous devriez songer à le faire remplacer, dit Harry. Il a suffisamment vécu, je pense…

Une seconde plus tard, un grand fracas retentit et Severus couru vers la source du bruit. C'est alors qu'il vit Harry avec la jambe droite dans la marche de bois, enfoncé jusqu'au genou.

Son pied avait traversé le bois pourri de la marche. Elle avait cédé sous l'usure et les termites qui avaient probablement du s'y installer…

- Vous allez bien Potter ? demanda le sombre professeur.

- Argh ! Aussi bien qu'une souris prise dans un piège donc cela n'est pas agréable mais je vais survivre… Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Snape considéra l'escalier mais plissa le nez.

- Vous faire léviter pourrait être une mauvaise idée, fit-il. Je dois faire attention à ne pas plus vous blesser.

Sur ces mots, Severus se rapprocha d'Harry. Il passa son bras gauche autour des hanches de son ancien élève qui s'agrippa à ses épaules, puis, de sa main droite, il retira du mieux qu'il put les morceaux de bois qui pourraient blesser plus profondément le Gryffondor.

Une fois cela fait, il aida Harry à retirer sa jambe et l'aida à monter les marches restantes.  
>Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain et une fois là, il le laissa.<p>

- Merci... fit Harry en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Potter, grogna Snape. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que vous soyez estropié au contraire, répondit Severus en se détournant. Quand vous aurez fini, appelez-moi que je vous aide avec votre blessure.

Sur ses mots, l'homme fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte. Harry invoqua alors un nécessaire de toilette puis s'allongea comme il put dans la baignoire et se fit couler un bain.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'il sortit de son bain mais, pris de vertige, il s'assit deux seconds sur le rebord de la baignoire tout en se séchant. Il réussit à enfiler son boxer sans avoir à se lever mais quand l passa à la station debout, il ressenti un léger vertige. Il posa sa main sur le lavabo et secoua la tête. Il prit ensuite son t-shirt, alla ouvrir la fenêtre afin de faire partir la buée, et s'écroula sur le sol.

A l'étage inférieur, Severus, qui avait réparé sommairement l'escalier, leva le nez en entendant un bruit suspect.

« _Qu'a-t-il encore fait ce fichu môme ?_ » se demanda-t-il en montant les marches restaurées.

- Potter, tout va bien ? appela-t-il. Potter ?

Il monta à l'étage frappa à la porte mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il entra alors et vit Harry étendu de tout son long sur le sol près de la fenêtre.

- Bon sang !

Se baissant près du brun, il tenta de le réveiller mais le jeune sorcier n'eut aucune réaction. Snape vérifia alors qu'il n'était pas mort, non, ouf ! Harry respirait toujours mais faiblement. Severus l'enleva alors de terre et le porta dans la chambre la plus proche.

Snape allongea Harry sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture propre. Il regarda ensuite la plaie sur la jambe. Ce n'était pas très profond mais assez pour lui avoir fait perdre une importante quantité de sang.

A l'aide d'un baume cicatrisant et d'une potion alcoolisée, Severus soigna la plaie et la referma. Pendant ses soins, il se permit de regarder le visage d'Harry. Le brun avait les traits détendus et le sombre professeur remarqua sa cicatrice s'était estompée. Était-ce depuis la disparition de Voldemort ? Sans doute… Sortant de ses pensées, l'homme redescendit.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il finit de débarrasser le rez-de-chaussée avant de tout nettoyer à grand renfort de sortilèges. Manier le balai et la pelle n'était pas une activité pour lui…

Les murs étaient sombres mais avec désormais un sol et des fenêtres propre cela donnait à la pièce un côté sobre mais habitable. Satisfait, Severus mangea un sandwich, assit dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon, face à la cheminée. Devant lui trônaient des plans et des croquis de la maison. C'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il faisait visiblement nuit et il se demanda comment et quand il avait atterrit dans ce lit. Avec un sortilège, il afficha l'heure contre le mur et se rendit compte qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Mais que s'était-il bien passé ?

Il s'assit prudemment, et remarqua que sa blessure à la jambe avait été pansée. Il comprit alors qu'il avait du faire un malaise et que Severus l'avait soigné. Il se leva ensuite du lit et fit deux trois pas avant d'enfiler son survêtement. Il descendit ensuite dans le salon et y vit de la lumière. S'approchant, il remarqua Severus dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée et il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était assoupi. Cherchant du regard une couverture, il n'en trouva pas et se saisit de sa baguette magique pour en faire apparaitre une et l'étendre sur le sombre professeur. Il s'assit ensuite dans l'un des autres sièges et regarda les plans et dessins qui s'étalaient sur le sol devant lui. Il fini cependant par s'endormir à son tout, bercé par le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée et la chaleur rassurante qu'elle créait.

Ce fut le petit matin qui le tira de son sommeil réparateur. En premier, il remarqua que le fauteuil près de lui était vide et que désormais il avait sur lui la couverture qu'il avait installée sur Snape la veille. Lorsqu'il commença à remuer Severus s'intéressa à lui. Il était attablé devant son petit-déjeuner, en train de lire le journal du jour.

- Enfin réveillé Potter ? Vous voulez un petit-déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-il à peine Harry avait ouvert un œil.

Le brun quitta le fauteuil en s'étirant. Passer la nuit dans un fauteuil défoncé, ce n'était pas la meilleure position !

- Bonjour Severus, fit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Si c'est possible je voudrais bien deux œufs et du bacon…

- Hum, je ne crois pas que nous en sommes déjà à nous appeler par nos prénoms, Potter, répliqua Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hum…excusez-moi Monsieur… Je me réveille à peine et, sachant que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur... Enfin, excusez- moi cela ne se reproduira plus, fit Harry, gêné. Comment puis-je vous appeler ?

Snape fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

- Je pense que Snape suffira, concéda le sombre professeur avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les cuisines. Au fait, pour les escaliers, j'ai contacté un entrepreneur spécialisé, mais cela ne sera possible que dans deux semaines, m'a-t-il dit. Donc, Potter si vous voulez bien, vous pourrez revenir dans deux semaines, d'ici là je pourrai m'occuper moi-même du reste, ainsi vous serrez libre de passer votre temps avec votre femme…

- On ne se revoit donc pas avant le samedi quinze décembre ? demanda Harry, étonné, en repliant la couverture soigneusement.

Snape hocha la tête.

- En effet, fit-il. Vous pouvez rentrer plus tôt si vous le voulez… Je ne vous retiens pas, étant donné que nous n'avons plus rien à faire et que vous êtes blessé…

Harry pinça les lèvres.

- Oh vous savez, j'aime être ici moi… répondit-il, il devint aussitôt tout rouge et se racla la gorge en se détournant.

- Je veux dire, parler avec vous, faire cela, je trouve cela agréable… reprit-il, tout gêné, se giflant mentalement.

Snape eut un sourire en coin, à la fois amusé et gêné.

- Inutile de mentir, Potter, fit-il. Comment pourriez-vous supporter ma présence après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir par le passé ?

- Je ne mens pas, Severus… répondit le brun, étonné. J'aime votre présence, parler de tout de rien, vous entendre rire comme hier pour l'armoire vide qui pesait lourd et aussi comme lors du premier coup de balai... murmura Harry tout en se rapprochant de l'homme. Croyez-moi…

Snape eut un mouvement de recul.

- Arrêtez vos foutaises Potter ! siffla-t-il. Et je ne vous ai toujours pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. A présent, sortez de chez moi.

Harry recula d'un pas. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui et il prit ses affaires et quitta la maison. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais être avec Severus lui faisait du bien et il était déterminé à devenir ami avec celui-ci… quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

**Merci a tous ceux qui me lise et me conseils au fils des chapitres ^^**  
><strong>Merci aussi pour vos reviews <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Avertissement:**Cette histoire va parler d'une relation entre deux hommes les homophobes dégagent =)

**Rating:** c'est encore du très très soft faut savoir être patient

**Disclaimer:****Les** personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.  
>Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.<p>

**Remarques:**Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ça met  
>J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)<p>

**Bonne lecture ! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span>  
><strong>

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui une heure plus tard il entendit des voix qui lui étaient familières dans le salon.  
>Lorsqu'il passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte il vit ses deux meilleurs amis et eut un sourire aux lèvres.<br>« Harry chéri » lança joyeusement Hermione tout en fonçant dans les bras de son meilleur ami « Oh comment vas-tu ? Ce n'est pas trop dur tous ces rendez-vous avec le connard graisseux ? Il te veut quoi ? Tu as fini de le voir ? Il veut encore t'exploiter ? Il est comme... »  
>« Oh stop Hermione ne lui fait pas subir un interrogatoire » la coupa Ron<br>« Oh oui désolée Harry. Oh mais tu es blessé c'est ce connard qui…»  
>« STOP » hurla Harry.<br>« Bonjour Hermione, je vais bien, ceci est une blessure dût à une chute. Sinon Il est d'une compagnie agréable. Et salut Ron comment vas-tu ? » Harry embrassa du bout des lèvres sa femme enlevant son manteau et s'assit sur le canapé face à ses meilleurs amis.  
>« AGREABLE ? » S'étrangla Ron « tu le trouves d'une compagnie agréable ? »<br>« Ron je me suis déjà engueulé avec ta sœur à ce sujet alors si tu veux bien éviter. Que venez-vous faire ici ? » Retourna Harry afin de détourner la conversation.  
>« Maman nous veux tous à noël, je venais donc voir ma sœur et son mari pour convenir d'un cadeau pour elle. » Répondit celui-ci se disant qu'une discussion avec son ami serait bientôt nécessaire.<p>

La discussion continuait de bon train mais Harry n'écoutait pas ou plus, non en effet Harry repensait à ce week end à déménager et nettoyer l'appartement de Severus, il avait ri avec lui, il avait été si proche durant ce week end ça lui avait paru si improbable  
>C'est la voix de Ron qui le ramena à la réalité, il était temps pour Ron et Hermione de rentrer chez eux il se faisait tard, Harry s'exila par la suite dans la chambre d'ami du rez-de-chaussée qui lui servait également de petite bulle rien qu'à lui, Ginny ne venait pas ici, elle s'avait que lorsqu'Harry se réfugiait dans cet endroit c'est pour méditer, écrire tranquillement.<p>

Il commenca ses recherches pour l'édition du lendemain sur les matchs de quiditchs à venir, les vacances qui s'annoncent, démentir certaines rumeurs, parler des évènements de la semaine passée et parler de ceux à venir.

Harry adorait son travail quand il voulait être seul se plonger dans cette bulle protectrice, cette bulle de mots lui faisait le plus grand bien.  
>Une fois la maquette de ses trois prochains numéros à soumettre dès le lendemain à son equipe il navigua vers d'autres pensées.<br>Severus. Il avait envie de lui parler, comme cela avait été le cas tous ces samedis et ce week end.  
>Il aurait aimé aller le voir le samedi suivant. Avec lui il n'avait pas besoin de jouer quoi que se soit, pas besoin de faux semblant.<br>Il aurait tellement voulu rejoindre Severus pour jouer aux echecs sans besoin de se justifier sur quoi que ce soit.  
>Harry chassa cette idée et se leva pour aller dormir avec Ginny.<p>

Le lendemain se fut un reveil difficile pour Harry, une douleur dans sa jambe le reveilla, il n'y avait pas repensé depuis la veille.

Il se leva discretement afin de ne pas reveiller Ginny qui ne se levait qu'une demi heure plus tard.

Il alla dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et se posa dans la baignoire. Il se fit couler un minibain afin de ne pas avoir froid dans cette baignoire glace et commenca à nettoyer sa plaie afin qu'elle ne s'infecte pas comme lui avait préconisé Severus et Ginny.

Une fois sa plaie et lui même propre Harry sorti de la baignoire enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille et mit le baume que Severus lui avait donné. C'est à ce moment la que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit Ginny entra, elle vint entourer la taille d'Harry de ses bras et lui chuchota combien elle était désolée. Elle l'embrassa et alla prendre sa douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, dans la cuisine régnait une douce odeur de bacon grille et la discution allait de bon train entre les deux époux

"Mais Harry quand vas-tu cesser de te tuer au travail?"  
>"Les vacances sont d'ici trois semaines, avec les garçons et notre fille à la maison je serais bien plus enclin à me reposer."<br>"Et moi dans tout ça?"  
>"Oh mais je te vois chaque jours, j'aime passer du temps avec toi mais en semaine avec toutes les horreurs que tu vois et moi que je relate…"<br>"Oui c'est bon j'ai encore compris à ce soir."  
>Ginny claqua la porte derrière elle<p>

_**Encore une journee qui commence sous bonne augure**_

La semaine continua sans plus de problème mais plus le samedi avancait plus Harry semblait déprimé.

Vendredi matin il envoya des hiboux à Drago et Hermione savoir s'ils étaient disponibles pour boire un verre ensemble le soir même.  
>Il avait besoin de sortir. Il n'avait pas pu envoyer d'hibou à Ron, celui-ci étant en mission il ne recevait jamais de hibou durant ses heures de travail, comme quoi avoir des amis travaillant comme professeurs à Poudlard pouvait avoir des avantages.<p>

Ce n'ai que 1h après envoyer ses hiboux qu'il reçut la réponse de ses deux amis. Hermione refusait poliment parlant d'une soirée prévu depuis des semaines en amoureux mais que cela n'était que partie remise, Drago lui répondit par l'affirmative, lui demandant de venir le chercher vers 21/22h au château.  
>Heureux que sa soirée ne soit pas une soirée encore seul devant un film, ou à lire un livre près de la cheminée. Bien souvent Ginny était de garde les soirs veilles de week-end ou vacances, cela lui permettait d'avoir un vrai week-end<p>

Le reste de la journée Harry fut pris dans ses papiers, ce n'est que lorsqu'un de ses collègue lui dit "au revoir" qu'Harry se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était. 20h30 il n'avait rien avaler depuis le midi, mais il avait rendez-vous d'ici trente minutes à une heure. Il se levât éteignit sa lumière prit son manteau et sorti en refermant bien ses locaux derrière lui.  
>Il avança d'un pas décidé vers une petite brasserie qui était face a son édition.<p>

"Un sandwich pour un homme pressé qui ne vit que pour son travail Joe"  
>"Bonjour Milly comment vas-tu?"<br>"Bien et toi Harry? Ta femme est encore de garde cette nuit et tu n'as donc pas envie de te cuisiner un plat?"  
>"Pile dans le mile comme toujours Milly mais se soir je vais voir un ami, et j'ai oublié l'heure surtout"<br>"Ah. Ça te perdra de travailler comme un fou comme cela. Un si beau homme, élégant. Aller tiens ton préféré"  
>"Merci Milly tu es la meilleure"<br>Il paya et partit en direction du château.  
>En entrant il vit McGonagall.<br>"Oh tien Harry que faite vous ici?"  
>"Bonjour Minerva, je viens voir Drago, je sors avec lui ce soir."<br>"Oh je vois, je suis heureuse de voir que les enfantillages cesse en grandissant."  
>"Heureusement que certaines choses disparaissent mais d'autres subsistent et je trouve cela tant mieux."<br>"Oui je vous comprend Harry, je crois que Monsieur Malfoy est actuellement avec le professeur Snape."  
>"Merci bien, bonne soirée à vous chère directrice"<p>

_**Et **__**comment **__**je **__**vais **__**faire? **__**Il **__**ne **__**veut **__**plus **__**me **__**voir **__**je **__**suis gâté.**__**Tien **__**voilà **__**ses **__**bureaux, **__**j'espère **__**qu'il **__**ne **__**va **__**pas **__**prendre **__**mal **__**mon **__**intrusion.**_

Harry frappa à la porte d'où il entendit un glacial "entrez" venant de l'autre côté de la porte.  
>"Potter? Mais que faite vous ici, on n'a pas copiné que je sache, et je n'ai besoin de vous que samedi prochain."<br>"Bonjour Snape, en fait je suis à la recherche de Drago, McGonagall m'a dit qu'il se trouvait ici."  
>"Eh bien elle se trompe, aussi folle que Dumbledore."<br>"Je vais donc vous laissez"  
>"Il serait préférable oui, je vous vois déjà suffisamment les week-ends lorsque je requière votre aide."<br>Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule. Blesser dans son propre amour, il sentit une pointe.  
>"Si ma présence vous est si désagréable pourquoi bavarder avec moi lorsque nous somme en privé? Pourquoi ne pas me congédier?"<br>"Car je vous informe que vous me deviez un service, m'aider a trouver quelqu'un et que cela n'est pas encore acquis"  
>Harry aller répondre lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre.<br>"Hey Harry excuse moi j'ai eu a faire dans ma tour. Mon cher parrain n'aidant pas dans sa tâche."  
>Un regard empli de dédain fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut de la part du dit parrain.<br>"Severus, nous allions sortir avec Harry veux tu te joindre a nous? Tu pourras peut être enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied."  
>"Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait passer la soirée en m'a compagnie tu sais Drago, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prêt pour..."<br>"Bien je suis a vous dans une minute" interrompit Severus. "Potter vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, du moins pas le mien"  
>Severus disparu du salon en direction de sa chambre.<p>

Harry alla vers Drago et le prit dans ses bras.  
>"Alors comment vas-tu Drago? Les cours se passent bien?"<br>"Ecoute, ma foi plutôt bien, même si tous les élèves sont bien trop excités par les vacances qui approche."  
>Harry rigola pensant à ses meilleurs amis qui lorsqu'ils se sont rencontré était presser de se trouver en famille.<br>C'est à ce moment-là que Severus sortit de sa chambre vêtu d'une tenue choisi en compagnie d'Harry, cheveux humide demandant a son filleul d'aller se préparer si il voulait être à l'heure. Puis il regarda Harry.  
>"Potter s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour me laver correctement les cheveux.."<br>Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie, Severus avait parfaitement retenu les "leçons" de mode que lui avait inculqué Harry.  
>Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain et Harry mis une serviette sur les épaules de Severus afin de le pas le tâcher ou même mouiller ses habits.<br>Il lui fit le massage crânien, appliqua le baume. C'est dix minutes plus tard cheveux propre et secs que Severus et Harry attendirent Drago. Celui-ci n'arriva que 5 minute encore plus tard surprenant son parrain et son ami en pleine discutions sur les livres.  
>Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres le temps d'arriver à eux et de se faire incendier par son parrain.<br>Ils allèrent aux trois balais et se prirent une table.  
>La soirée continua son chemin sans d'autres incidents.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis en pleine période de partielles donc il y a des risques que je ne publie pas mercredi (déjà là j'ai du retard désoler) mais dès les vacances je pourrais mieux écrire promis =)<br>Une petite review serais apprécier. Même les anonymes je veux bien =) pas besoin d'un compte pour poster.**


	9. Chapter 8 et 9

**Avertissement****:**Cette histoire va parler d'une relation entre deux hommes les homophobes dégagent =)

**Rating**: c'est encore du très très soft faut savoir être patient

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.  
>Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.<p>

**Remarques:** Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.  
>J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ça met<br>J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

On était dimanche, hier Harry n'était pas allé voir Severus, il l'avait vu vendredi soir, lorsque Drago l'avait invité au dernier moment.

Cela lui avait fait tant de bien, toute sa journée du samedi Harry l'avait passé à décuver, mais aussi à réfléchir. Il voulait enterrer la hache de guerre avec Severus mais ne savait pas le moindre du monde comment s'y prendre. Severus était parfois si distant malgré la proximité des minutes précédentes. Harry commençait à le comprendre.  
>Il en était arrivé qu'il devrait écrire une lettre à Severus, pas mélodramatique sinon celle-ci ne ferait pas même 10secondes dans les mains du destinataire, mais sa première lettre avait été lu alors peut-être était-ce le seul moyen de lui parler.<p>

Harry prit un de ses plus beaux parchemins, il prit sa plume et commença.

"_Cher __Severus__ " Harry ratura ce début de phrase et recommença.  
>"<em>_Severus j__e __me __permets __cette __lettre __afin __de __mettre __à __jour __certaines __choses."_ Harry froissa la feuille et la jeta au feu

Bordel pourquoi c'est si compliqué de dire « devenons amis »Harry ne savait pas comment entamer sa lettre ni comment la faire venir au sujet principal.

il reprit sa plume et un nouveau parchemin.

« _Severus ,__bien __que __nos __rapports __ne __se __limite __qu'au __strict __minimum __dans __l'objectif __de __mon __aide __pour __votre __« tâche » __j'aimerai __que __nos __rapports __soient __moins __cérémonieux.  
><em>_Je __crois __vous __l'avoir __déjà __écrit __je __ne __vous __hais __pas. __Il __ne __s'agit __pas __là __d'une __ruse __pour __vous __foudroyer __dès __que __possible  
><em>_Les __temps __changent, __les __gens __aussi.  
><em>_Regardez, __je __suis __ami __avec __votre __filleul. __Je __sais __combien __la __solitude __est __pesante, __et __combien __elle __l'est __deux __fois __plus __lorsqu'elle __est __subie __et __non __pas __voulue.  
><em>_Sans __doute __au __fil __du __temps __vous __vous __en __êtes __accommodé, __mais __j'apprécie __votre __compagnie __moi. __Je __suis __conscients __du __fait __que __je __ne __suis __peut-être __pas __un __compagnon __de __loisir __des __mieux __recommandé __et __que __la __haine __et __l'antipathie __que __vous __éprouvez __à m__on __égard __ne __vont __pas __améliorer __cela. __Mais __pensez-vous __qu'il __est __envisageable __qu'une __amitié __voit __le __jour ?  
><em>_Pour __être __franc __j'ai __bon __espoir.  
><em>_Ces __derniers __temps __j'ai __beaucoup __réfléchis, __nos __samedis __se __passent __plutôt __bien __je __trouve. __Jouer __avec __vous __aux __échecs __fut __agréable, __votre __présence __l'est __ne __grimacé __pas, __vous __n'êtes __plus __un __enfant.  
><em>_Ron __a __eu __une __réaction __violente __lorsque __je __lui __ai __dit __ces __mêmes __mots, __pour __lui __il __est __impossible __que __votre __présence __soit __agréable, __pour __trouver __chaussure __à __votre __pied, __pour __qu'une __femme __vous __trouve __séduisant __aussi __doit __elle __vous __voir __amical __et __non __pas __repoussant __et __antipathique __dès __le __premier __coup __d'œil. __Peut-être __devons-nous __aussi __nous __entraîner __pour __cela.  
><em>_L'apparence __physique __ne __fait __pas __tout, __ni __même __l'intelligence.  
><em>_L'attraction __est __un __tout, __comme __vos __potions, __il __faut __les __bons __ingrédients, __mélangé __aux __bons __moments __avec __le __bon __rythme. __Dans __la __vie __tout __est __lié. __Je __vous __propose __donc __mon __amitié __t'elle __qu'elle __est.  
><em>_Je __ne __fais __rien __d'intéressé __cela __n'est __pas __même __une __sorte __de __sentiment __pervers __tel __que de la__pitié __non, __je __suis __franc. __J'aimerai __apprendre __plus __à __vous __connaitre __et __à __faire __en __sorte __que __ce __que __je __crois __connaitre __de __vous, __de __ce __que __j'entrevois __de __vous __lors __de __nos __samedis __soit __visible __aux __yeux __des __autres._

Harry

_Potter __éternel __vantard __(selon __vous !)  
><em>

Harry posa la plume se relis et ne trouva rien à y changer il appela son hibou et lui remis le parchemin. Dans un battement d'aile, l'hibou partit délivrer son message.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre <strong>**9**

**Samedi _15 __décembre_**

Harry se leva à l'heure cette fois-ci, il était 9h30 du matin, Ginny qui senti un vide dans son lit ouvrit les yeux  
>"Tu te lèves déjà? Il est tôt Harry chéri"<br>"Oui je me lève déjà sinon je vais me trouver en retard."  
>"En retard? NON ne me dis pas que tu vas aller le voir Harry? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois tout de même?" Si on peut envoyer des sorts par le regard Harry aurait été assaillit.<br>"Ginny, je lui ai promis et ça me fait du bien à moi aussi. Je ne peux pas me désister comme cela au dernier moment désolé"  
>"Mais les enfants sont rentrés hier soir, c'est leur premier jour de vacance, tu te dois d'être là."<br>Harry la regarda "Hier un seul de leurs parents était présent. MOI j'étais là" lâcha sèchement Harry.  
>Ginny encore sous le contre coup du haussement de ton ne su pas quoi répondre et vit son mari partir faire sa toilette sans rien pouvoir faire.<br>Harry dévala les escaliers le menant à la cuisine 15 minutes plus tard. Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers il rencontra une Lilly bien triste.  
>"Bonjour ma chérie, désolé je dois manger rapidement et y aller."<br>"Bonjour papa, dis pourquoi toi et maman vous vous engueulez?"  
>"C'est bien compliqué ma puce, parfois j'ai du mal à le savoir moi-même, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien."<br>"Si tu le dis.."  
>"James et Albus dorment toujours?"<br>"Oui je crois être la seule réveillée"  
>"D'accord, bon je dois filer ma puce je rentre peut-être tard gros bisous"<br>Il prit un pain au chocolat dans une main, son manteau dans l'autre et embrassa le front de sa fille avant de partir vers le cheminée rejoindre Severus.  
>"Pile à l'heure cette fois-ci Potter"<br>Harry sorti de la cheminée, passa le sort de protection et salua son ancien professeur.  
>Dans l'entrée l'escalier finissait d'être posé, c'était un bel escalier en béton peint avec lamelles de bois sur le dessus des marches et une rampe mélange de béton recouverte d'une sous couche de peinture blanche.<br>"Aujourd'hui j'aimerai finaliser mes achats, j'ai bien sur commencé sans vous le week-end dernier mais pour les plus grosses "pièces" meubles, buffet j'avais envie de votre avis."  
>"Vous avez fait des plans?"<br>Severus ne répondit pas, il lui tendit simplement le document demandé.  
>Harry nota les dimensions.<br>Une demi-heure plus tard l'escalier était enfin sec et n'avait plus de risque de glissement. Lorsque les ouvriers furent partis les deux hommes sortirent eux aussi et allèrent à la recherche des fameux meubles.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'un camion arriva au-devant de la maison afin de décharger son contenu.

Un nouveau canapé et ses fauteuils assortis, une table basse, une cuisine refaite à neuf…et des pots de peinture blanches pour sous couché les murs.  
>Ils avaient acheté du mobilier pour toute la maison, car ils avaient pris de quoi refaire les chambres de l'étage, la bibliothèque, la salle de potion…<br>Ils passèrent toute la journée à aménager les différentes pièces de la maison, à positionner, déplacer repositionner...afin d'en faire un lieu agréable, chaleureux.  
>Seul la remise en forme des murs et la peinture restait à faire, pour cela un maçon devait d'abord venir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine afin de voir ce qui est à faire, envisageable, à réparer immédiatement ou autre.<br>Exténués, ils s'assirent tous les deux comme un seul homme sur le canapé face à la cheminée avec une théière face à eux.  
>La proximité de l'un ne dérangeait pas l'autre ils étaient bien comme cela.<br>Harry somnolait Severus prit alors l'initiative de prévenir Ginny bien que cela n'était pas fait de bonté de coeur Harry lui avait parlé des nombreux savons qu'il s'était pris par sa femme.  
>Il inaugura sa cuisine et c'est cette odeur qui ramena Harry sur terre<br>"Eh merde elle va me tuer"  
>"Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter je l'ai prévenu. Envoyer lui mon hibou pour la rassurer définitivement peut être."<br>« Je euh merci ».  
>Harry rougit légèrement de s'être endormi, il vit devant lui un bout de parchemin et griffonna deux mots un pour sa femme un pour sa fille, demain il passerait du temps en tête à tête avec elle.<br>Une fois envoyé il rejoignit Severus dans la cuisine.  
>« Besoin d'aide ? »<br>« Non merci Potter »  
>« Vous êtes sur ? »<br>« Mettez la table si vous voulez »  
>« Bien »<br>Harry prit la vaisselle est mis la table dans le salon. L'ambiance était très chaleureuse, le feu de cheminée, la nouvelle vaisselle, l'odeur délicate qui s'échappait de la cuisine.  
>Harry regarda son ancien professeur d'un œil mi curieux mi admiratif.<br>Severus arriva avec la nourriture et ils se mirent à discuter tout en mangeant.  
>Ils parlèrent de Noel, de l'anniversaire de Severus qui approchait, (le 9 janvier).<br>Ils avaient ce qu'on peut appeler une conversation banale.  
>Lorsque le repas fut fini Ils se mirent sur le canapé et jouèrent aux échecs un verre de pur feu dans une main. Harry était heureux, il appréciait ces moments si simples passés en la compagnie de Severus, cela lui faisait un bien fou.<br>Severus n'avait pas dit un seul mot au propos de la lettre, l'avait-il lu ?  
>Cela torturé Harry mais celui-ci ne lui demanda rien.<br>Il était maintenant 22h et Harry n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Malgré tout il se leva dit au revoir à Severus et voulu partir mais il ne put utiliser le réseau de cheminette, lors de sa tentative qui échoua il reçut un hibou  
><em>« N<em>_'__essaye __pas __de __rentrer __après __22h __ce __soir __j__'__ai __bloqué __l__'__accès __à __la __maison. »_  
>Il regarda d'un air gêné Severus qui comprit la situation dans laquelle Harry se trouvait.<br>« Tu peux rester dormir ici. »  
>Doublement surpris Harry le remercia, Severus l'avait-il tutoyé délibérément ?<br>Ils reprirent donc leur place effective sur le canapé et discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.  
>Ce n'est que vers 3h du matin qu'ils convinrent d'aller se coucher.<br>« Bonne nuit Snape »  
>« Severus est suffisant je pense Potter mais je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer »<p>

« Bien bonne nuit Severus »  
>Harry ferma la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait cette nuit, un léger pincement au cœur.<p>

Severus lui sourit, avant de repasser le voile impassible qu'il affichait quotidiennement.

Cinq heures plus tard c'est un Harry pas très bien reposé qui se leva, il fit un brin de toilette rapide, descendit vit Severus, s'excusa auprès de lui, lui dit qu'il devait partir vite.  
>Et retourna chez lui…<p>

**Voilà j'ai mis deux chapitres en un pour rattraper un peu mon retard, puis pour que les noms des chapitres correspondent aux « pages » ayant fait une mise en bouche.  
>Bref une review svp… ça fait toujours plaisir et sa motive, ne rien avoir je vous avoue que ce donne pas tellement envie de continuer.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Avertissement**: Cette histoire va parler d'une relation entre deux hommes les homophobes dégagent =)

**Rating**: c'est encore du très très soft faut savoir être patient

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques:** Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ça met  
>J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)<p>

**Réponse**:  
>à <span>Lunchun<span>: merci ça fais plaisir a lire que je plais ^^  
>à <span>Sahada<span>: comme je te l'ai dis via mail mon copain corrige comme il peux et je n'ai pas d'autres aide pour corrigé.  
>à <span>Halin<span>: j'essaye de poster le plus régulièrement possible (tous les mercredi et dimanche)  
>à <span>kelly<span>: oui je sais mais le probléme c'est que plus j'écris mes chapitres plus j'ai l'impression que si j'écris trop ca va être ennuyeux...  
>à <span>zaika<span>: heureuse de savoir que ça te plait ^^  
>à <span>lycos<span>: bonne lecture vu que j'en parle en peu là ^^

**Comme dit précédemment je cherche toujours une personne pouvant exécuter une seconde lecture afin d'évité au maximum qu'il y ai trop de fautes.  
>Alors j'ai publier aujourd'hui car demain je ne peux pas x)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre<strong>**10**

Harry se dépoussiéra et entra dans le salon, sa fille regardait les émissions moldues sur le canapé  
>Quand elle le vit elle se jeta à son coup en sanglotant<br>"Papa j'ai demandé à maman de te laisser entrer mais elle a pas voulu je suis désolée"  
>"Bonjour ma puce, ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave je ne suis pas rester dehors, désolé de n'être pas rentré hier, je m'en veux mais aujourd'hui tu vas voir on va être tous les deux, on va faire les boutiques manger des chocogrenouilles. Tout ce que tu veux. Aller calmes toi ne t'inquiètes pas je parlerai avec ta maman ce soir, avec le stress du travail on est sur les nerfs ce n'est rien"<br>Harry enlaça doucement sa fille et monta à l'étage voir sa femme, il entra dans la chambre Ginny l'ignorait, il lui dit bonjour, changea d'habit et redescendit prendre un petit déjeuné avec sa fille.  
>Une heure plus tard Ginny et lui partirent faire des courses.<br>Ils allèrent à Londres, Paris, new York afin de trouver des vêtements à la mode ainsi que les cadeaux de noël. Ils avaient presque un cadeau pour tout le monde, pour tout le monde excepté Severus, Harry ne savait pas quoi prendre, ils avaient fini par aller au chemin de traverse, Lily voulait offrir un livre de sort de soin rare pour sa mère.  
>Ils entrèrent alors dans une boutique, le vendeur reconnaissant Harry lança<br>"Harry Potter, ce grand sorcier qui vient dans mon magasin."  
>"Je viens pour un cadeau à ma femme ma fille voudrait choisir"<br>"Oh bien sur suivez-moi"  
>Il les amena dans le dédale de son magasin lorsqu'Harry vit une porte dérobée.<br>"N'avez-vous rien de plus exceptionnel?"  
>"Oh je vois qu'on vous a renseigné suivez-moi alors."<br>Lily lança un regard à son père qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait demandé sans savoir alors le vendeur leur ouvra une partie de la boutique qui n'était réservée que pour les clients triés au volet.  
>"Bien je vous laisse donc découvrir"<br>Se baladant dans les rayons Harry vit une magnifique chevalière représentant le blason de serpentard il décida de la prendre pour Severus, Lily elle n'avait rien trouvé, elle sortit du magasin une fois son père ayant payé abattue.  
>"Viens Lily on va trouver, là où je t'emmène, quelque chose de bien pour ta mère."<br>Ils allèrent dans une petite boutique, de l'extérieur elle ne semble pas très accueillante mais une fois la porte poussée on y voyait une vraie mine d'or.  
>Harry laissa sa fille parcourir les dizaines de présentoirs.<br>"Un bijou lui fera sûrement très plaisir également ne penses-tu pas?"  
>"C'est magnifique ici, si je le pense aussi papa."<br>Harry alla au comptoir  
>"Bonjour ma fille regarde pour un bijou et moi je voudrai faire personnaliser celui-ci" il tendit la chevalière à l'effigie des serpentards au vieillard de la boutique.<br>"Très beau bijou, grande valeur."  
>"Je sais j'aimerai faire en sorte qu'elle s'ajuste à son destinataire, qu'elle ne puisse être porté par personne d'autre"<br>"Je peux vous faire ça de suite"  
>"Hum… je… oui s'il vous plait."<br>"Papa comment trouves-tu se collier?"  
>Le collier que lui tendait sa fille était un morceau d'émeraude taillé en cœur.<br>"Prends le pour ta mère"  
>"Tu peux me faire une avance s'il te plaît?"<br>"Bien...tu me rembourseras?"  
>"Pour sûr, dès que je gagnerai encore un peu d'argent."<br>Le vieillard revint de son arrière-boutique la bague dans un écrin noir simple, Harry régla pour sa fille et lui et partir.  
>Une fois de retour chez eux il était 20h Harry s'excusa auprès de sa femme mais celle-ci ne lui dit rien de plus. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Albus et James voulurent jouer avec leur père aux échecs à la fin du repas.<br>Ce n'est donc que vers 23h qu'Harry pu se retrouver en tête a tète avec sa femme  
>"Ginny, par Merlin parles-moi bon sang"<br>"Je n'ai rien à te dire"  
>"Mais Ginny je me suis endormi hier excuse moi."<br>"Tous les week end tu vas chez lui, et quand tu ne vas pas le voir tu vas voir quelqu'un d'autre que se passe-t-il? Ne m'aimes-tu donc plus?"  
>"Chérie enfin voyons bien sûr que si je t'aime, j'aime sortir voilà tout."<br>"Et moi je dois faire quoi ? Rester ici et me tourner les pouces ? "  
>"Mais non voyons, mais toi tu préfères rester ici, et moi non…"<br>"Mais non je n'aime pas tant que ça rester ici si c'est pour être seule, ce n'est peut-être, bon ok pas du tout, mon "truc" que de sortir, se balader longuement mais ça, ça n'a pas changé depuis que l'on est ensemble et pourtant c'est depuis peu que tu t'éloignes de moi… Je n'aime pas ça Harry, pas si je ne sais pas pourquoi, pas si tu ne m'expliques pas. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. "  
>"Mais chérie c'est toi ici qui parle de tout cela, moi je te parle seulement d'un homme qui en a marre de rester chez lui chaque soir, week ends lorsque ses enfants ne sont pas présents. Nos seules sorties sont pour faire les courses (et encore là tu as trouvé un moyen de ne plus à avoir à sortir) mais aussi pour voir ta famille. Alors oui j'aime ta famille mais j'aime aussi ma famille, toi, nos enfants. James et Albus sont grands ils peuvent prendre en charge Lily le temps d'une soirée. Et quand ils ne sont pas là on peut aller au cinéma moldue, voyager un peu…Bouger. "<br>"Mais Harry ce que tu désires là ce n'est pas moi, moi je n'aime pas et le faire juste pour te faire plaisir ne m'enchante pas…"  
>"Nous sommes dans une impasse alors, je ne vais pas arrêter de sortir voir des amis, pour rester coincé ici si toi tu ne peux pas consentir à sortir de temps à autre en ma compagnie. "<br>"Dès que l'on sort tout le monde nous regarde, te regardes…"  
>"JE SAIS et ça continuera continuellement, je pense que même après ma mort des gens viendront sur ma tombe se repentir, quoi que je fasse je reste le survivant. Et de mes sorties je n'en reçois aucuns échos jusque-là. "<br>"D'accord je conçois à faire UNE sortie par mois avec toi pour un début"  
>"Merci chérie je ferais en sorte qu'au moins un soir ou deux par semaine je passe du temps avec toi et non pas sur mes articles. "<br>"Et pour tes week end ? "  
>"Je verrai par la suite à essayer de t'accorder au moins le dimanche du début de l'après-midi au soir"<br>"Quoi ? "  
>"C'est déjà bien, j'adore sortir et j'en ai besoin… "<br>"Mais... "

"Une sortie, un après-midi. "  
>"Embrasses-moi ! "<br>"Avec plaisir madame Potter"  
><strong><br>**  
>C'est sur un consensus qu'ils se couchèrent.<p>

Le lundi Harry le passa chez lui, à jouer avec ses enfants, avec sa femme, à passer du temps en famille. Il avait reçu un hibou de ses meilleurs amis les prévenant qu'ils viendraient vendredi prochain faire un coucou.  
>Le mardi ne fut pas bien différent, à l'exception qu'Harry s'était éclipsé dans le bureau pour faire les paquets cadeaux.<br>Il avait reçu un hibou de la part de Drago lui demandant s'il allait passer le lundi suivant pour noël, il lui répondit qu'il était invité chez Molly mais qu'il viendrait vers vingt-trois heures minuit sans aucun doute faire un coucou à Poudlard.  
>Les jours s'enchainèrent et se ressemblèrent aux yeux d'Harry, il s'ennuyait chez lui. Vendredi Ron et Hermione vinrent avec leurs enfants Rose et Hugo.<br>Cela avait égayé la semaine d'Harry, il n'avait qu'une envie, partir voir Severus, l'aider à faire sa maison. Mais il n'avait pas encore pu échapper aux griffes de Ginny.  
>Ron remarqua l'air absent de son ami, il l'emmena a part et alors celui-ci lui dit tout.<br>Et malgré que Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment Harry supportait Severus, il avait compris que sa sœur avait dépassé les bornes.  
>"Vieux frère va le voir demain, on dit à Ginny qu'on se voit comme ça j'ai mon excuse pour finaliser les achats de noël sans me faire incendier par Hermione et toi tu vas le voir, tu rentres à l'heure. "<br>"Merci"  
>"Je le fais seulement parce que tu lui as donné ta parole et c'est précieux ça ... "<p>

Une fois les invités partis Harry envoya par chouette sa demande de venir le lendemain, ce à quoi Severus répondit par un simple. "13h"

Le lendemain Harry répéta ce que lui et Ron avaient déjà dit Ginny avait accepté. Il s'en voulu un peu de mentir à sa femme, mais lui interdire de voir un homme semblé tellement absurde. Encore une femme Harry aurait compris mais un homme et de surcroit son ancien professeur c'était à ne rien comprendre.

Comme à son habitude Harry est légèrement en retard.  
>"Comme toujours Potter"<br>"Appelez-moi Harry s'il vous plait. "  
>"Bien Harry comment allez-vous ? "<br>"Aussi bien qu'une dinde à thanks giving. Le maçon est-il venu ?"  
>"Oui et tu vas voir il a bien travaillé, il a renforcé tous les murs défraichis. J'ai commencé à sous couché tous les murs mais tu vas pouvoir m'aider. "<br>"Euh professeur vous me tutoyez"  
>"Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous nous voyons, et le temps passé nous a rapproché je pense que le vouvoiement est désormais de trop, à moins que cela ne te déranges ?"<br>"Oh non du tout" "hum… je veux dire que non ça me parait bien que vous, euh… tu sois d'accord pour se tutoyer"  
>La journée fila à une telle vitesse, ce n'est que grâce à un "tempus" qu'Harry su l'heure qu'il était et donc qu'il était temps de rentrer il salua Severus et reparti pour chez lui en prenant soin de changer ses habits.<br>Et sa soirée se passa sans encombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Vos impressions? Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre ravira les plus impatients (en partie)<br>Des bisouilles a mes lecteurs/trices **


	11. Chapter 11

**Avertissement**: Cette histoire va parler d'une relation entre deux hommes les homophobes dégagent =)

**Rating**: c'est encore du très très soft faut savoir être patient

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques:** Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ça met  
>J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)<p>

**Reponses**:  
>à Lycos: désoler je ne publie que deux fois par semaines je veux profiter de mes vacances aussi tout de même c'est mes 1eres vacances depuis les grandes vacances. =) mais voilà le chapitre ^^<br>à Zoura: la voilà la suite ^^

Un remerciement à ceux qui me suivent (même sans reviews) car ça fait plaisir de se savoir suivit.

**Infos en vrac**: vous allez me tuer mais je ne posterais pas avant le 29/30 au plus tôt...du faits des fêtes il y a des risques que je ne puisse pas poster ni même faire corriger mes chapitres... mais je vais essayer. Au cas où bonne fêtes de fin d'années et bonne année si je publie pas entre temps

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Il était 20h, Harry arrivait avec sa petite famille chez ses beaux-parents.  
>Ils n'étaient pas les derniers il manquait George, toujours en retard, tout comme Percy.<br>Mais qu'importe toute la famille était réunie et c'est tout ce qui importait.  
>Molly servit du lait de poule aux enfants et aux grands.<br>Molly demanda des nouvelles du journal bien qu'elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tout le monde riait.  
>Le repas était succulent, chacun profitait du fait d'être réuni. C'était devenu si rare maintenant que ses enfants étaient devenus adultes. Elle avait toujours du mal à s'y faire.<br>Même si maintenant ils avaient la trentaine, elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, aujourd'hui ils sont tous heureux, c'est ce que se mit a pensé Molly.  
>La discussion allait de bon train.<br>Lorsque 23h30 sonna tout le monde voulait ouvrir ses cadeaux par manque de patience.  
>Molly céda aux demandes de ses petits enfants qui distribuèrent les cadeaux à leurs destinataires respectifs.<br>Chacun était émerveillé, les enfants moins, leur grand-mère leur avait confectionné ses fameux pull de noël Ron rit à la moue de ses enfants et filleul tout cela lui rappela ses propres souvenirs.  
>Ginny fut émerveillée de son pendentif, elle remercia chaleureusement ses enfants tout en lançant un regard enflammé à son mari. Celui-ci avait reçu une nouvelle plume.<br>Les enfants étaient sortis jouer, lorsqu'Harry s'excusa auprès de Molly lui disant simplement la promesse qu'il avait fait à Drago, celle-ci comprit et lui fit promettre de revenir bien vite la voir. Il dit au revoir a Percy et George, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas disponibles ni même le reste des convives, ils étaient tous animés de la joie de noël discutant de tout.  
>Il partit donc direction de Poudlard.<br>Drago l'attendait dehors, à peine Harry se trouva à son niveau que Drago lui expliqua rapidement leur destination.  
>« Severus est allé chez lui seul, il vient de partir sans que je m'en aperçois je t'ai attendu afin que tu viennes avec moi, accompagne moi s'il te plait »<br>Harry accepta malgré l'appréhension qu'il ressentait.  
>Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient sur le seuil de la porte attendant que Severus leur ouvre.<br>Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit en une fraction de seconde son air maussade passa à un mouvement de surprise puis à un sourire discret qui disparut aussi tôt  
>« Drago, Harry ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »<br>« Tiens ce n'est plus Potter, tu m'embrasses ? On est sous le gui »  
>Severus releva un sourcil leva légèrement la tête et vit la branche de gui au-dessus de lui.<br>Il fit donc une accolade à son filleul qui entra directement après  
>« Je te vois fais lui son câlin à Harry aussi »<br>Severus prit froidement Harry dans ses bras sous les yeux moqueur de son filleul.  
>« Bah dit donc vous avez fait un très beau boulot ici. Tiens Harry, et tiens pour toi Severus.<br>Vos cadeaux, Severus tu es parti trop tôt je devais te le donner juste avant que tu pars. »  
>Harry lui tendit aussi un paquet Severus comme à son habitude n'avait rien pour son filleul, ils iraient un jour dans une boutique et Severus lui achèterait quelque chose.<br>Chacun ouvrirent leur cadeau, Severus vit un livre rare de potions et Harry lui avait reçu un livre qui relaté ses « exploits »  
>Drago lui avait eu un livre sur la cuisine. Harry rigola de sa blague.<br>Drago se leva d'un coup et parti criant au passage que McGonagall lui avait demandé de surveillé des 3eme années.  
>Harry se retrouve donc face à Severus.<br>« bon bah euh je vais te laisser je ne veux pas déranger »  
>« Tu peux rester un peu si tu veux, je ne faisais rien de particulier » lui dit ce dernier en servant deux verres de pur feux.<br>« Ah bon je veux bien alors. »  
>Harry s'assit sur le canapé timidement. Prit son verre, trinqua et bu une gorgée. « Alors tu n'avais donc rien pour Drago ? » Je suis un piètre parrain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime. Mais en parlant de cadeau je t'ai trouvé un petit cadeau. »<br>Severus sorti un paquet de sous le coussin.  
>« Merci il ne fallait pas. Je euh… tiens. »<br>Harry lui tendit son petit paquet et avala d'une traite son verre. Severus avait fait de même surpris de recevoir un cadeau de la part d'Harry. Il resservi un verre à Harry et à lui-même.  
>Harry ouvrit le paquet, Severus voyant Harry ouvrit petit à petit le cadeau enchaina un second verre.<br>Lorsqu'Harry l'avait déballé il vit que c'était le trench sur lequel il avait craqué lors des sessions shopping. Un de la nouvelle collection qui l'avait tant plus par sa légèreté contraste de la chaleur, et du confort procuré.  
>« Je euh, merci, tu n'aurais pas dû c'est juste…wahou merci sincèrement »<br>Harry ne savait pas comment agir gêné il voulait le remercier mais ne savais pas comment le remercier a proprement dit.  
>« Tu n'ouvres pas le tiens ? »<br>« Si désolé »  
>Severus souleva le dessus de l'écrin qui était de taille moyenne. Il écarquilla les yeux. Instinctivement il serra Harry dans ses bras avant de se défaire et de s'excuser.<br>« Désolé, elle est magnifique Potter je euh Harry excuse-moi. Je ne mérite pas un tel bijou. »  
>« Mettez là …»<br>Severus l'enfila autour de son doigt et sentit la magie opérer, afin que la taille soit parfaitement ajusté. Il leva les yeux de sa main vers Harry dont le visage était proche du sien lorsque soudain sa tête s'avança sur le peu de distance qui les séparaient et ses lèvres prirent possession de celle d'Harry.  
>C'était un contact doux et chaleureux. Ce n'était pas comme il avait connu jusque-là.<br>Harry dans un premier temps surpris se laissa aller. Ce baiser s'approfondit, Harry entrouvrît ses lèvres afin d'aller jouer avec la langue de Severus. Celui-ci l'imita Severus attira Harry vers lui, en le tirant doucement par le bras. Il le fit ensuite basculer en arrière afin d'être au-dessus de lui.  
>Les mains d'Harry procurèrent le dos de son ainé n'allant pas plus bas que ses reins.<br>Severus commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Harry d'une main. Sentant une bosse se former dans son pantalon mais arrêta bien vite sous un grognement de mécontentement d'Harry.  
>«On ne peut pas c'est l'alcool, la pulsion»<br>« Mais.. » Severus se releva, Harry fit de même. En reboutonnant les deux boutons qui avaient été défait.  
>Il y eu un silence quelque peu gêné. Harry regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était une heure du matin il décida alors de rentrer.<br>« Bon euh je euh à la prochaine »  
>« Oui c'est ça à la prochaine »<br>« Je reviens quand pour t'aider ? »  
>« Je pense que Vendredi ou Samedi serait bien »<br>« D'accord, bon bah je te laisse… »  
>« Au revoir Harry. »<br>« Au revoir Severus »

Harry partit le cœur léger il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui avait été agréable. Comment cela était-il arriver…il ne le savait pas. _L__'__alcool__ça__doit__être__à__cause__de__l__'__alcool__…__  
><em>Il rentra chez lui par le réseau de cheminette. Ginny n'était pas encore rentrée avec les enfants il profita donc du silence mais cela risquait de ne pas durer. Vu l'heure ils risquaient de rentrer d'une minutes à l'autre.  
>Il monta alors dans sa chambre et se mit au lit.<br>Dans son esprit tout cela défilait à une vitesse folle, il n'avait pas compris comment ils en étaient venus à s'embrasser.  
>Il se passa en boucle l'enchainement des évènements passés. A cette pensée son érection calmée depuis peu repartit de plus belle.<br>Il se laissa aller à la dérive de ses pensées afin de satisfaire son besoin, pleins d'images se suivaient, la plupart étant de sa femme.  
>Il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où venait cette excitation, vis-à-vis de son professeur. Certes depuis qu'il côtoyait Severus Harry le trouvait moins laid, le travail qu'ils avaient fait sur son apparence aide bien cela mais pour autant Harry était hétéro.<br>Il était mis pétrifié mis curieux. _Peut-être __est-ce __parce __que __ça __ne __vas __pas __fort __avec __Ginny __en __ce __moment. _Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et son état ne lui permettait pas une lucidité intégrale.  
>Se demandant même si il n'avait pas imaginé ce baiser.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ahah moi sadique? mais non (A) des bisouilles à vous tous les petites reviews sont accepter avec grand bonheur =D <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Avertissement**: Cette histoire va parler d'une relation entre deux hommes. les homophobes dégagent =)

**Rating**: c'est encore du très très soft faut savoir être patient

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques:** Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ça met  
>J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)<p>

**Reponses**:  
>à Lycos: Merci et voici le new chapitre de justesse posté au jour prévu.<br>à Aurysadik : j'ai donc essayer d'aérer un peu suite a ta review

Un remerciement à ceux qui me suivent (même sans reviews) car ça fait plaisir de se savoir suivit.

**Infos en vrac**: j'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées. Ce mois ci j'ai un concour et donc je risque d'écrire un peu moins (aille les pierres) je vais essayer de poster minimum un chapitre par semaines durant la durée des épreuves (car si prise au 1er examen y'en a d'autres sur deux mois en tout je crois bref) c'est un chapitre transition on peux dire désoler d'en décevoir certains c'est ma façon de faire =S  
>Me haissez pas please.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

La suite de la semaine se passa sans embûche, Harry troublé par le baiser du soir de noël essayait de ne pas y penser, y penser le rendait encore plus confus, il avait apprécié ce contact, malgré l'aspect rebutant d'avoir embrassé son ancien professeur, il ne le trouvait pas laid, non depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapproché Harry lui avait trouvé du charme. Un charme particulier mais un charme par la personnalité.

Ginny avait senti un léger malaise entre son mari et elle mais elle mit sa sur le coup de la fatigué, l'épuisement des fêtes de fin d'années.

Harry et elle n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de passer du temps ensemble. Le 24 ils étaient chez ses parents, le 25 aller voir Drago car Ginny voulait également le voir, le 26 Ginny avait rendez-vous chez des amis de St Mangouste le 27 c'était Harry avec des collèges de la rédaction.

Ginny se doutait bien qu'Harry irait le 28 chez Severus il lui avait dit d'y aller le vendredi et samedi. Le lundi suivant serait le 31 et une fois encore elle n'aurait pas le temps de prendre du temps avec son mari.

Le jeudi Harry fut plus que tendu toute la journée et soirée. Ses collègues/employés lui demandèrent pourquoi il répondit juste que le stress des fêtes de fin d'année l'avait gagné.

Il ne pensait qu'à sa rencontre avec Severus le lendemain il ne savait pas comment il devrait agir, quoi dire, faire. Ce qui à l'inverse ne devrait pas faire ni même tenter.

Il se sentait encore plus stressé que le jour des ses aspics ou bien même de sa demande de mariage, et plus encore que son mariage lui-même.  
>Il n'avait jamais été dans pareille situation, ses expériences amoureusesrelationnelles se résumant à ceux que nous connaissons tous.  
>Ginny était la seule personne qu'il avait réellement embrassé et pour qui il avait senti son cœur sauté un battement, jusqu'à noël dernier.<p>

Il passa sa soirée le plus proche possible de ses amis tachant à prendre de leurs nouvelles, être présent et non pas dans la lune.

Ses soirées, soir après soir, l'épuisait beaucoup il s'agissait de faire bonne impression, être triste ou bien même fatigué dans cette période est souvent mal vu, mal interprété.

Il se coucha tard mis excité comme une puce mis anxieux comme un collégien avant un examen.  
>Il s'endormit sur un énième scénario de retrouvaille entre lui et son ancien professeur.<br>Un autre homme ne sut pas trouver le sommeil. Se demandant si le lendemain il aurait une visite ou non, se demandant comment pourrait se passer les choses, à quoi aura réfléchi l'autre.

Le lendemain Harry se leva en avance, il était plus détendu, son rêve l'avait sûrement légèrement aidé, il avait imaginé que le baiser s'approfondisse plus encore.

C'est sous sa douche qu'il libéra la tension contenu dans son membre inférieur dans un râle de plaisir.

Il s'habilla et parti pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
>En descendant il vit une lettre posée sur la table de la cuisine, il la prit et l'ouvrit tout en se servant un verre de lait.<p>

_Harry j'ai un grand besoin de toi aujourd'hui. S'il te plait vient quand tu pourras._ La lettre était signé Ron. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il partit voir son ami et non pas « amant »

Il transplana chez Ron et Hermione cinq minutes plus tard.

«Par Merlin tu es enfin là. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Hermione me fait le gueule j'ai oublié notre anniversaire de mariage ce matin, et je ne sais rien organisé. Elle me laisse la journée pour me rattraper »

« tu avais des choses de prévus ? »

« Oui un tas mais pas de choses pour ça, juste pour moi »

« tu n'as qu'à lui préparer un bon repas »

« Oui mais pour cela j'ai besoin de toi, pour acheter des fleurs, un cadeau et garderlesenfantscesoir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui c'est bon tu as entendu. S'il te plait tu sais combien je l'aime et combien quand elle fait la tête ça peut être dure à vivre. »

«.A recharge de revanche »

« Merci mon pote je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi »

Harry retourna donc chez lui avec Rose et Hugo.  
>Ses enfants furent heureux de voir leurs amis et encore plus de savoir qu'ils restaient jusqu'au lendemain.<br>Ginny aussi fut heureuse, elle se dit qu'elle avait donc plus d'importance que Severus vu qu'Harry n'était pas allé le voir aujourd'hui elle sentit un poids dans son cœur partir.

Harry était bien amoureux d'elle et seulement d'elle.

Avant de repartir Harry la regarda tendrement, se disant qu'il avait de la chance, mais regrettant le mal qu'il avait fait.  
>Harry passa la journée sous les ordres de Ron qui lui demandé 36 miles choses.<br>Mais afin de sauver le mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis il pouvait bien se sacrifier un peu il leur avait tant demandé à Poudlard que désormais il pouvait les aider quand il était nécessaire.  
>Et c'est au bout d'une après-midi acharnée qu'ils avaient réussi, Ron et lui, à préparer un diner romantique, ainsi qu'une chambre à l'ambiance romantique et à trouver une somptueuse robe au mesure d'Hermione pour le soir même et une parade de collier pour aller avec la robe et comme dernier cadeau un livre de sort et potion pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance.<p>

Ce n'est réellement que vers 18h qu'il put rentrer chez lui. Le cœur lourd de n'avoir pas pu aller voir Severus. Une partie de son âme, de son être voulait lui envoyer un petit mot lui demandant pardon, une autre trouvait cela trop puéril et l'en empêcha

Il rentra donc et passa du temps à parler avec sa femme de sa journée et à jouer avec les enfants au quidditch dehors.

Assit près du feu, une fois les enfants au lit il était resté avec Ginny, cela faisait un bon mois qu'il n'était pas resté, qu'il n'avait pas fui sa femme.

Ginny fut deux fois plus comblée. Mais Harry quant à lui ne savait pas si il devait lui avouer ou bien laisser cela de côté, si cela aurait une incidence ou non, il se doutait bien qu'une telle révélation lui ferait perdre sa femme et peut être ses amis, mais il ne savait pas si le baiser aurait une suite ou si il était le fruit d'un manque et de l'alcool.

Il sera donc Ginny tendrement dans ses bras, regardant simplement le feu.

Dans un autre salon, dans une autre maison un homme aussi regardait le feu, les yeux baignés de larmes sans qu'elles ne puissent coulées, le cœur fissuré, il avait mal.  
>Cet homme si sensible à cette heure-là n'était personne d'autre que Severus.<br>Il avait attendu Harry toute la journée. Se demandant s'il viendrait et quand il allait venir. Mais plus les heures passaient moins il y croyait. Il s'était posé la question de savoir si le baiser était dû à l'alcool ou bien à de réels sentiments qui auraient vu naître le jour.

Au fil du temps il avait appris à connaître Harry et à le découvrir sous un autre jour il avait par la même occasion appris a ressentir un petit quelque chose pour Harry, non pas de l'amour car Severus s'était interdit d'aimer, mais un attachement plutôt.  
>Cela l'avait tout d'abord perturbé se demandant s'il faisait bien de continuer à Harry de l'aider, l'invitant à rester dormir chez lui, passant toujours plus de temps avec lui puis cela lui avait fait du bien, mit du baume au cœur.<p>

Severus était gay, ça il le savait, il savait qu'Harry était quand à lui hétéro. Mais il avait pensé être, peut être l'homme qu'aurait pu approcher Harry plus intimement qu'un ami, il avait senti cette connexion entre eux, ce manque crée parfois par l'absence de visite de la part du plus jeune. Il s'avait que bon nombre d'hétéro pouvait tomber amoureux d'un autre homme, car il était leur âme sœur, leurs exceptions, ainsi que des gays devenaient hétéro par le même processus inverse. Il n'espérait pas non plus être aimé n'aimant pas lui-même. Mais lors de ce baiser il avait cru senti une émotion il ne connaissait plus l'amour, il ne connaissait que la haine et le désire et cette émotion était un désir plus profond. Il ne parlait pas d'amour mais d'une sorte d'attirance physique et psychique.

Désormais il avait le cœur blessé. Il avait espéré un peu plus, espéré que ce baiser avait une quelconque signification pour Harry. Se traitant d'idiot il ravalât ses larmes, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis le jour où il avait cru mourir, mais qu'Harry était venu, et avait récupéré ses larmes ce n'était donc pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait re-pleuré pour ce jeune homme arrogant. Le cœur lourd il chassa de sa tête les idées d'une relation éventuelle avec Harry, se disant que l'on ne l'y reprendrait pas à deux fois à s'imaginer des choses, une amourette avec un homme marié qui plus est, plus jeune que lui. Severus alla se coucher un goût d'amertume en lui. Dans sa maison Harry avait désormais lâché les bras de sa femme, il avait un regard vide. Se demandant qu'elle fût la signification du baiser pour Severus, il pleura légèrement à l'idée que cela n'était rien, rien de plus qu'un baiser avec un ancien, élève. C'est cette angoisse au ventre qu'il partit se coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai droit a des reviews meme si vous me haissez un max? =S<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Avertissement**: Cette histoire va parler d'une relation entre deux hommes. les homophobes dégagent =)

**Rating**: c'est encore du très très soft faut savoir être patient

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont de JK Rowling.

Seule l'histoire vient de moi ainsi que les éventuels personnages que je pourrais imbriquer dans l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.

**Remarques:** Mon copain me relit et me corrige du mieux qu'il peut. Donc merci à lui mais il n'est pas infaillible.

J'ai essayé de garder la fin de l'histoire de J.K avec quelques modifications pour le début ne soyez pas « choquer » du temps que ça met  
>J'écris majoritairement le soir étant un peu fatiguer il y a des risque de faute dans les prénoms (j'avoue avoir un peu du mal parfois)<p>

**Reponses**:  
>à Crapounette: Comme dis dans le mail que je t'ai envoyer que tous le monde saches ce que je t'ai répondu, mes chapitres sont courts mais je les aimes comme ça il n'y a pas de régles de longueur minimale. Oui je fais des fautes je ne l'ai jamais cacher, mon copain me relis me corrige du mieux qu'il peu, j'ai déjà demander a avoir une seconde personnes pour relire et corriger mais jusqu'à mtn je n'ai eue aucunes réponses.<br>De surcroît j'ai du mal a bien comprendre le site.  
>Et pour finir les noms propres sont les 34 en anglais quand je fais des erreurs et qu'on me le notifie j'essaye de corriger, je ne suis pas infaillible, je suis pas un robot alors ce genre de commentaire c'est sympa pour les remarques que je saches là où ca a besoin d'être améliorer mais il est quand même bien virulent ton commentaire je trouve..  
>Personne ne t'as forcer a lire aussi.<p>

**Un remerciement à ceux qui me suivent (même sans reviews) car ça fait plaisir de se savoir suivit.**

Je répéte donc que c'est ma 1ere fic ici que j'ai du mal avec le site et les mises en pages, ce que ça donne en word et ici est tout a fait différent que je pense bientôt poster sur overblog ou autre pour une meilleures mises en forme (je posterais toujours ici) et que si quelqu'un veut être beta pour moi c'est avec plaisir.  
>Je post aujourd'hui demain n'étant pas disponible.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 <strong>

Harry se réveilla plus difficilement que la veille il ne savait pas comment réagirait Severus du fait qu'il ne soit pas venu la veille et n'ai pas prévenu.  
>Jusqu'à présent Harry n'avait jamais loupé de rendez-vous donné par Severus.<p>

De son côté Severus aussi se réveilla difficilement pensant que peut être quelque chose était arrivé à Harry après tout, certains mangemorts avaient survécu et cherchaient un nouveau dirigeant à atteindre Harry pour se venger.  
>Mais lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver dans son salon sa légère inquiétude s'évapora, il descendit et vit un Harry souriant un peu gauche, il n'était donc pas venu de son propre chef la veille.<br>Severus lui lâcha un glacial bonjour.  
>Harry semblât surprit et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche afin de se justifier Severus le coupa. <p>

«Pas la peine de te justifier, je t'avais demandé de venir hier ou aujourd'hui et c'est aujourd'hui que tu as choisi »  
>« Non ce n'est pas ça c'est qu'hier… »<br>« Pour la dernière fois je suis désolé de ce regrettable incident. L'alcool joue parfois de sacrés tours, si on pouvait oublier »  
>« si c'est ce que tu veux… »<br>« Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un baiser d'ivresse, tu es marié, je suis en manque tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi j'ai ressenti une sorte d'affection pour toi. »  
>« Ah.. d'accord oui tu as raison ce n'est rien »<br>« Oui je sais bien, que ferait ensemble un vieux professeur et un jeune homme marié , absolument rien, je suis navré de t'avoir forcé le soir dernier »  
>« oh ce n'est pas grave tu sais, tu.. »<br>« Je suis heureux d'avoir éclairci ce point alors. Donc nous sommes toujours comme amis ? »  
>« Oh oui bien sûr si c'est ce que tu veux »<br>« Ah moins que désormais que mon homosexualité avéré tu ne veuille plus de moi dans tes amis »  
>« Oh si cela ne me dérange pas »<br>« Bien. » 

Severus prit deux secondes le temps de respirer voilà il avait avoué son homosexualité, et sortie cette putain d'excuse comme quoi ce n'était rien. Il s'en voulait mais savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire si il voulait garder Harry à ses côtés.  
>Harry lui ne savait pas comment il se sentait, soulagé ou triste, un poids était enlevé de sa poitrine mais il ressentait une sorte de pointe. Le fait d'être rejeté si vite lui avait fait du mal. Il n'avait pas imaginé vivre une relation avec Severus mais il avait pensé que le baiser avait une signification mais maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était que le résultat d'un manque il s'en voulait d'avoir douté le temps d'une semaine de son couple des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour sa femme.<p>

« As-tu mangé ? »

« Non je suis venu en me levant. »  
>« Veux-tu prendre un petit déjeuner ? »<br>« Avec plaisir merci »  
>Ils allèrent dans la cuisine prendre de quoi se nourrir.<br>« Tu voudrais faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »  
>« Hum j'avais pensé que tu pourrais me montrer les endroits à la mode pour sortir à mon âge. L'objectif étant de trouver chaussure à mon pied comme tu t'en rappelles. »<br>« Oui oui bien sûr, on peut aller voir Drago il sort plus que moi, il pourra mieux te conseiller je pense » 

C'est donc le ventre plein qu'ils allèrent chez Drago.  
>Ils y passèrent l'après-midi en sa compagnie, celui-ci leur proposa d'aller le soir même dans un ou deux endroits idéals Harry repoussa l'offre disant qu'il serait mieux pour eux de passer du temps en famille, et qu'étant samedi soir il serait mieux chez lui auprès de sa famille.<br>Il partit donc laissa Severus avec son filleul.

Severus fut soulagé de le voir partir et refuser l'offre de Drago, depuis le matin l'ambiance était étrange entre les deux hommes, et donc cela leurs permettraient de prendre encore un peu de recul tout ça était bien trop récent.

En rentrant Harry s'isola.  
>L'ambiance avait été d'une gêne sans pareille. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larme de rage, il s'en voulait d'avoir pu croire pouvoir être ne serait ce qu'un peu plus aux yeux de Severus. Et la manière dont Severus avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir, que cela ne mènerait à rien avait blessé Harry, lui s'était poser la question, car il avait appris à connaître Severus mais apparemment il avait mal vu, mal compris certaines choses.<br>Il s'auto flageolât d'avoir été si crédule.  
>Il resta toute la soirée dans son bureau ne sortant que pour aller se coucher vers 23h les yeux rougit.<br>Il passa une très mauvaise nuit. Pour le 31 il n'avait rien prévu et ne voulait rien prévoir, Ginny lui avait parlé d'une soirée avec Ron et Hermione mais il déclina prétextant un mal de tête et un article important à fignoler.

Il se traita d'idiot écervelé des jours durant. Avant de finir par sortir un peu, se baladant dans Londres seul. Les enfants avaient repris les cours ainsi il n'était plus obligé de rester chez lui, se baladant il sourit, la brise lui fit du bien, il marcha, il faisait doux, ensoleillé, il alla au grès de ses pas. Entrant dans diverses boutiques.  
>Il tomba sur une boutique de livre, dans laquelle il se vit contemplé des livres de potions.<br>Le vendeur arriva à son hauteur, « non moldu ? »

« Non moldu » dit-il tout en se tournant face à son interlocuteur.  
>« Ce livre est un des derniers de son édition mais il est surtout en rabais, je vends à bas prix et pour vous je baisserai plus encore ça serait un honneur de vous le vendre »<br>« Je ne suis plus célèbre, je n'ai besoin d'aucuns privilèges »  
>« Vous avez sauvé ma fille lorsque ma femme fut tuer. »<br>« Oh. Bien »  
>« Oh puis tenez, prenez le s'il vous plaît plus personne n'achète ici ou sinon les moldus ils ne voient pas ces livres-là, ils sont enchantés afin d'être dissimulés, prenez le ça serait un honneur. »<br>« Non je ne peux pas »  
>« Si faites »<br>« Merci beaucoup »

Pour ne pas se sentir gêné il acheta également un livre de compte pour enfant.

De retour chez lui il regarda la date, on était le samedi 5 janvier, il n'était pas allé voir Severus, il avait zappé, sa petite dépression avait eu raison de lui.  
>Il regarda l'heure il était 21h, il décida de ne rien faire il partit se coucher sans manger.<br>Il était comme dépressif, mélancolique, il avait douté de son couple, pour si peu et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, il s'en voulait, elle n'avait rien fait, et pour un simple baiser il avait jusqu'à remettre en question presque 20 ans.  
>Demain il iravoir Severus, pour cela il lui envoya un hibou, attendit une réponse qui ne lui parvint pas.<br>Il se coucha en se disant aviser demain.

C'est à presque 13h qu'il se réveilla, Ginny était de garde aujourd'hui, il se leva en traînant des pieds, mit un peignoir, ses lunettes et parti manger un bout.  
>Il vit son hibou sur son perchoir l'attendant dans le salon lorsqu'il apporta un assiette de bacon afin de flemmardisé sur le canapé.<br>Il ouvrit et lu la réponse de Severus.

« Viens si tu veux mais l'après midi, j'aurais quelques mots à te dire. S.S »

Il regarda l'heure, sourit et fila se laver en vitesse.  
>Une fois propre, il parti en direction de la maison de Severus le ventre noué.<br>Il fut accueilli par un Severus radieux. 

« Bonjour Severus »  
>« Oh bonjour Harry tu es là, tu veux bien qu'on parle maintenant ? »<br>« Oui bien sur quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
>« J'ai réfléchi, et j'aimerais qu'on fasse une trêve ton amitié me manque, je m'en veux d'avoir été gauche, mais cela ne se reproduira plus, j'ai trouvé de la compagnie, tu ne seras plus la cible de mes pulsions donc. Ça me manque de parler avec toi, de rire, jouer aux échecs, bien sûr maintenant j'ai Kyle mais on ne peut parler des mêmes choses.<br>Alors je te le demande ami ? » il tendit sa main vers Harry  
>« Pour sûr tu m'as manqué aussi » il sera la main de Severus avant de transformer la poignée de main en accolade amicale.<p>

C'est à ce moment ci que Kyle entra dans la pièce.

Kyle était Brun légèrement plus grand qu'Harry, moins musclé, cet homme dégagé un charme et Harry le ressentit, il perdit un battement de cœur à la vue de l'étranger, une légère douleur suivit, il en eu le souffle coupé.

« Bonjour, je suis Kyle »  
>« Enchanté moi c'est Harry. »<br>« Ah le fameux Harry Potter ? »

Harry regarda Severus qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait pas pour leur nature.

« Hum si ce que dit Severus de moi est méchant alors non sinon oui c'est bien moi »  
>Kyle rit d'un rire franc.<br>« Il ne dit que du bien crois-moi. »  
>« Alors je vais le faire , vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? »<br>« Ah il ne t'as pas parlé du tout de moi… »  
>« Je suis resté chez moi et n'ai communiqué avec personne depuis presque deux semaines donc non je n'ai pas pu savoir »<br>« Oh eh bien c'est .. »  
>« Le soir où tu es rentré voir ta femme et m'a laissé, seul, avec Drago , quand celui m'a invité à vous rejoindre» coupa Severus en appuyant légèrement le mot seul.<p>

Harry chercha et se rappela de ce vendredi où il avait demandé à Drago et Hermione de sortir et que seul Drago avait dit oui, il était rentré avant eux.

« Ah oui je vois »  
>« Et donc je l'ai rencontré ce soir-là, on a discuté via mail entre temps et le 29 décembre il m'a appelé demandant à se voir. »<br>Harry ne tilta pas sur le coup.  
>« Oh mais c'est tout récent alors, je suis donc pardonné de mon manque d'information»<br>« Oh tu sais nous ne sommes pas en couple, on est juste ensemble » 

Harry resta interloqué pour lui les deux revenaitent au même.  
>Il resta à parler avec les deux hommes avant de décider de les laisser profiter de leur journée.<br>En rentrant chez lui Harry était mitigé, heureux pour Severus mais troublé de sa rapidité.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Ne jugez pas trop sévérement j'ai repris j'ai pas fais corriger...Desoler des fautes je voulais publier ce soir, car j'ai pu ecrire et donc je vais publier plusieurs chaps pas corriger mais au moins vous saurez que je continu réellement ^^  
><strong>**  
><strong>

Chapitre 14

On était lundi 7 janvier, Harry se demanda si Severus ferais quelque chose pour son anniversaire dans deux jours. Il décida qu'il irait lui donner son cadeau ce jour là.  
>Et le mercredi Harry alla au château, il avait prévenu, Draco, Hermione et la directrice de sa visite mais pas Severus le principal concerné. Il s'avait qu'il refuserait, ou donnerait des colles histoire d'échapper a cela.<br>Harry alla voir ses deux amis dans les appartements d'Hermione ils étaient ainsi sur de ne pas croisé Severus.  
>Le brun passa deux bonnes heures à parler avec eux. A l'heure du diner les deux amis le laissèrent, allant manger avec les élèves, Severus n'allait pas dans la grande salle les soirs de fêtes, évènements ou sinon pour le strict minimum mais pour son anniversaire il ne venait jamais, de devoir conversé avec les autres l'ennuyait à mourir. Harry avait fait demander a Hermione un repas pour deux, de bonne qualité servit dans le bureau de Snape à l'heure du repas. Il avait demandé à ce que le repas arriver cinq minutes après sa venue chez Severus.<br>Lorsqu'il frappa aux porte des cachots il ne reçut qu'un glacial « entrez »  
>Le jeune homme serra son paquet et ouvrit la porte.<br>Severus ouvrit les yeux ébahît.  
>« Que fait tu là Harry ? »<br>« Je euh…» pour simple réponse Harry tendit le paquet à son ainé.  
>« Pour moi ? »<br>«C'est ton anniversaire alors voilà »  
>Severus ouvrit les yeux de surprises, les seuls cadeaux qu'il recevait lors de son anniversaire venait de Draco et étaient de mauvais gout ou sinon c'était des plantes pour ses potions venant du corps étudiant.<br>Quand il vit le livre Severus ne sut quoi dire.  
>« Merci c'est très gentil, ça me..euh, ça me touche, pour te remercier veux-tu manger avec moi ? »<br>A ce moment précis le repas arriva sur sa table, il se retourna vit que le repas été pour deux personnes  
>« A ce que je vois c'était prévu que tu manges ici »<br>« Oui.. si cela ne te dérange pas bien sur…Je ne veux pas m'imposer a toi. »  
>« Non cela me fait plutôt plaisir, je t'invite à venir manger à mes côtés alors »<p>

Ils étaient tous les deux encore un peu gauche l'un et l'autre mais leur amitié avait l'air de pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases.  
>Tout deux restèrent des heures à discuter ensemble, a rire d'anecdotes d'élèves, a jouer.<br>Ils étaient heureux et bien.  
>Lorsqu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était deux heures il était bloquer a Poudlard, Minerva l'avait prévenu de partir avant minuit ou le lendemain.<br>C'est donc naturellement que Severus lui proposa de rester dormir.  
>« Tu veux que je dorme où ? »<br>« Là, je ne mange pas et ne vais pas te violer »  
>« Oh le problème n'est pas là. Tu ronfle ? »<br>« Non »  
>« C'est d'accord alors. »<p>

Harry dormi donc dans le même lit que Severus, il en rigola intérieurement, ils auraient pu faire venir un canapé, mais les cachots été si petit qu'il aurait du être petit et donc inconfortable.

La nuit se passa sans incidence. Lorsque Severus se réveillât le lendemain Harry était déjà partit, un mot était poser sur la commode.  
>« Partit aux aurores, tu vois je peux être matinale, à la prochaine.<br>Ton éternel vantard »  
>Severus sourit, regarda l'heure, dans deux heures il allait avoir son premier cours de la journée il devait donc se lever.<p>

()-()

(0)-(0)

« Ca fait des mois qu'on ne fait plus, rien que tu ne me touches plus, ne me désire plus j'en ai marre. »  
>« Ginny, je suis épuisé avec ces derniers meurtres, la panique de voir un nouvel lord noir prendre de l'importance je n'ai pas le temps de penser a cela. »<br>« Boulot, boulot je n'entends parler que de ça, ou quand ce n'est pas boulot c'est Ron, Draco ou encore Severus ton nouvel ami depuis les dernières vacances. »  
>« Quel mal y a-t-il a se faire un nouvel ami ? »<br>« Aucun, mais a passer le voir tous les week end alors que tu ne vois pas Ron aussi fréquemment déjà plus. »  
>« Oh puis tu me saoule Ginny c'est bon, laisse-moi respirer. »<br>« Comment ? Qu'à tu dis ? Je te prévient Harry Potter si ça continue tu n'auras plus de femme »

Ginny parti furax, on était début avril, cela faisait des semaines, voir des mois qu'Harry et elle se disputait désormais, il ne lui avait plus fait l'amour depuis le 16 décembre, entre temps il y avait eu les fêtes de fin d'année, les enfants à la maison, les enfants de Ron..  
>Harry n'avait plus envi de sa femme, il commençait a s'en rendre compte mais ne tentait pas pour autant a soigner cela. Des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de relations intimes, des semaines que Lui et Ginny s'engueulaient, Harry avait peur de perdre sa femme, mais ne savait pas quoi faire.<br>Et il n'était pas si sûr de vouloir faire quoi que se soit.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne disait cela que pour l'interpeller, qu'elle ne pourrait pas le quitter, elle n'aurait nulle part ailleurs où aller.  
>L'anniversaire de Ron avait été un coup dur pour Ginny car Ron et Hermione leur avait appris être de nouveau futur parents, et c'est une chose dont rêvé Ginny, Harry se doutait bien que cela lui pesait et faisait du mal. Ginny avait commencer a sortir les vendredi, et samedi soir lorsqu'Harry rejoignait ses amis, Harry le savait parfois, s'en doutait occasionnellement mais ne savais pas qu'en réalité sa femme sortait chaque week end elle qui avait été casanière.<p>

Un soir, à la mit mars Harry été rentré plus tôt d'une soirée chez Ron et Hermione et fut témoin d'un spectacle des moins réjouissant. Ginny était resté a la maison disant avoir a faire mais lorsqu'il fut rentré personne n'était dans la maison, mais entendit du bruit dehors, il regarda et vit sa femme embrassant un homme sur le perron de la porte.  
>Hésitant a sortir et faire un scandale ou attendre qu'elle rentre et lui dire, il se sentit trahit.<br>De ce qu'il vu cela ne devait pas être la première fois.

Lorsqu'elle entra un sourire béat au lèvre Et vu Harry elle ne sut ou se mettre.  
>« Tu m'as vu. »<br>« Oui, depuis combien de temps ? »  
>« Peu après l'anniversaire de Ron, je l'ai rencontré le 1er justement. »<br>« Le jour même ? »  
>« Non au début je me suis laissée séduire cela faisait tellement de bien, je ne pensais pas à mal. »<br>« Depuis quand est-il ton amant ? »  
>« Un mois »<br>« Que va-t-on faire ? »  
>« Je t'avais prévenue que ca risquer d'arrivé Harry…pardonne moi, je t'aime mais tu ne pose même plus ton regard sur moi, mon amour j t'en supplie pardonne moi je vais rompre avec lui. »<br>« Non »  
>« Non ? Harry chéri s'il te plait »<br>« Non, je veux divorcer de toi, tu a douté de nous, de mon amour pour toi. »  
>« Ca ne t'ai jamais arrivé peut être ? Regarder une jolie fille, qu'elle te drague et que tu te laisses tenter le temps d'un soir ? »<br>« Pour être franc, oui une fois, un soir, j'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, un simple baiser mais je suis resté avec toi, j'ai cru en nous en NOTRE HISTOIRE, JE T'ESTIMAIS POUR NE PAS TRAHIR TON AMOUR JE N'AI RIEN FAIS CA N'A RIEN DONNER »  
>Ginny ne savait plus où se mettre c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait Harry dans une telle fureur.<br>« Je vais dormir ailleurs cette nuit, chez Severus, demain quand je rentre toi et tes affaires n'êtes plus là. »  
>Harry parti sur ces mots, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas aller chez Severus il était avec Kyle, il décida de tenter sa chance chez Draco.<br>Il y arriva les yeux en larme, C'est Severus qui lui ouvrit la porte.  
>« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a que fait tu ici ? »<br>« Et toi Sev' ? »  
>« Je présente officiellement Kyle a Draco, Draco m'en a fait la demande. »<br>Draco arriva a ce moment précis.  
>« Par Merlin que ce passe t'il Harry parle-moi »<br>« Non ce n'est rien je reviendrais je ne veux pas déranger. »  
>« Raconte-nous »<br>« Ginny, trompé »  
>Draco comprit le désarroi de son ami, Severus décida de se retirer avec Kyle afin de laisser Harry avec Draco.<p>

Harry passa la soirée à parler avec Draco, du manque d'envi pour Ginny, des disputes, des aveux de Ginny, de sa réponses aux aveux.  
>« Mon pote ca ne doit pas être facile, mais, je serais là, Sev' aussi Ron également je pense et Hermione de même, même si c'est deux dernier seront des deux côtés pour vous soutenirengueulez séparément. Tu peux déjà rester dormir ici autant que tu veux »  
>« Merci »<br>La soirée/nuit continua Harry et Draco ne dormirent pas, ils discutèrent de tous, de rien toute la nuit. Harry avait le morale plus remonté déjà, il avait peur de rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait pas quitter sa femme, il aimait Ginny mais cette trahison l'avait détruit. Lui aussi avait fauté mais n'avais pas pour autant continuer dans cette voie-là, Ginny elle avait emprunté et continuer dans cette voie-là, si il ne l'avait pas vu la veille l'aurait 'il sut un jour ?  
>C'est ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, que Ginny le trompe, sans apparemment de remords et que sans ce soir-là il n'aurait surement jamais su où sinon le jour où elle l'aurait quitté sans raison évidente pour son amant. C'est le mensonge qui en découle qui lui faisait mal.<p>

Harry ne rentra chez lui qu'après 18h afin d'être sûr que Ginny serait parti. Ce qui été effectivement le cas.  
>Rentré chez lui il regarda autour de lui, et retira petit a petit les éléments rappelant Ginny, photos, peinture, touches perso tout disparu dans la cheminé en un feu de bois, et deux trois affaires dans des cartons pour ses enfants plus tard.<br>Vers 20h quelqu'un frappa a sa porte. C'est un Severus bouteille a la main qui attendait sur le perron.


	15. Chapter 15

**Toujours pas corriger par autruit, sorry, voilà j'ai publier deux chapitres assez rapidement afin de combler un peu mon manquement ces derniers temps.  
>Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas trop quand mais dans pas longtemps j'écris "à la chaine" et j'essaye de me re-lire 23 fos pour eviter un max de fautes encore desoler pour les fautes qui restent =S  
>enjoy it<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

- Oh c'est toi ?

- J'ai voulu savoir comment ça allait

- Bien mieux qu'hier

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- Seulement si tu me sers de ce whisky. Dit le plus jeune désignant de la tête la bouteille tenu par Severus.

Severus remplis à moitié le verre d'Harry et se servit un verre également.

- Hier j'étais avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai bu un verre chez eux, Hermione se sentant mal on a décidé d'écourter la soirée et qu'elle devait se reposé et moi donc de rentrer. A mon retour Ginny n'était pas là, elle m'avait dit devoir rester et ne la voyant pas je me suis poser des questions, mais j'ai entendu du bruit dehors sur le perron, elle rentrait d'un dîner galant, se faisant embrasser sur le perron. Elle m'a avoué que cela durait depuis un mois et demi son flirt avec l'homme. Je n'ai pas supporté tous les mensonges liés, je l'ai quitté demandant par la même occasion le divorce

- Tu n'avais rien senti ?

- Je savais qu'elle souffrait du manque de relations intimes dans notre couple, mais je pensais que ses menaces n'étaient là que pour me faire réagir.

- Menaces de ?

- De rupture, de partir ailleurs, elle me l'avait plus ou moins avoué de manière très détourné

Harry fini son verre et se resservit.

- Tu sais vaut mieux peut être cela ? Peut-être que je n'étais pas fait pour Ginny

- Peut-être je ne peux pas savoir Harry…Personne ne peux savoir.

- Comble de l'ironie, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus ici j'ai envie d'elle.

Severus ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, la fatigue d'Harry avait pris le dessus.

- As-tu dormis ?

- Non on a discuté avec ton filleul

- Dors je vais rester ici ranger des affaires a elle

- Demain tu as des cours.

- Non c'est les vacances.

-… Merde les vacances, c'est vrai les gosses je fais comment ?

- Comment ça tu fais comment ? Ils font quoi ?

- Ils sont la première semaine chez Ron on y été allé ensemble hier pour cela aussi, pour les laisser la bas, et ils devaient rester ici la deuxième, mais je t'avouerais que j'ai zappé, mais comment je vais faire dans une semaine?

- Demande à Ron de les garder.

- Pas bête, je vais essayer de lui demander dans la semaine » lança-t-il avant de s'endormir d'une traite sur le canapé.

C'est à 10h du matin qu'il fut réveillé par des voix, le lendemain.

Ne se rappelant pas s'être couché dans son lit, il ne se rappela que d'avoir un peu parlé avec Severus. Il descendit voir de quoi il en retournait en bas.

Ron et Severus parlaient, apparemment, Ron venait d'apprendre la nouvelle pour sa sœur et lui.

Ron avait sa mimique gêné quand il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle embarrassante ou se trouvait dans une situation gênante.

- J'ai appris ce qu'elle a fait, je l'ai engueulé, désoler vieux frère

- Ne l'engueule pas trop, des gens vont lui tourner le dos après cela elle aura aussi besoin d'un frère.

- Mais attend ça ne se fais pas.. Elle en a d'autres.

- Non c'est sûr mais je ne veux pas pour autant que son frère soit plus de mon côté, elle a ses torts, j'en ai j'ai déclenché par mes actes, soit un frère pour elle, c'est tout, je te remercie d'être là.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui

- D'accord mais..

- Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

- Lequel?

- Que les enfants restent chez toi toutes les vacances. Je n'ai pas la tête à les prendrent seul à la maison je t'avouerais

- Oui pas de soucis je comprends tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour toi.

- Entre autre oui, je suis désolé

- Ne le soit pas, je vais te laisser, tu as une mine affreuse je voulais savoir comment tu allais, Maman et Papa le savent déjà elle est partir la bas. Je t'aime frérot

File, Hermione va avoir besoin de toi pour les enfants vu sa fatigue

Ron partir un peu a contre coeur mais Harry avait raison Ron se devais d'être la pour sa femme aussi.

- Cœur sur la main ?

- Non

- Alors se discours pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je ne l'aimais plus, depuis décembre je ne la touchais plus, ne la regardait pas ou si peu… Sa trahison fait mal, ses mensonges font mal, mais d'un certains côté je me sens comme libéré d'un poids. _Ou peut-être est-ce plus facile pour moi comme cela_

- Depuis décembre ?

- Oui, dit on ne peut pas aller chez toi ? Cet endroit est morose

- Euh oui, je comprends on va y aller habille toi peut être avant, fait un brin de toilette

Ils partirent donc chez Severus une fois Harry propre.

- Il reste beaucoup à faire ?

- Non la peinture c'est tout

- Tu veux qu'on la fasse ?

- Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose avant ?

- Si avec plaisir

- Où est Kyle ?

- Sûrement là-haut on a eu une petite dispute hier mais il est resté dormir je crois

- Ohh désoler  
>- Toute relation a sa dose de disputes, tu n'as pas à être désoler, une dispute ce n'est rien bref sinon tu disais depuis décembre plus rien avec Ginny ?<p>

- Pour être franc avec toi depuis notre baiser effectivement je n'ai rien fait avec elle.

- Depuis si longtemps ?

- Eh oui depuis noël, et elle l'as encore plus mal prit du fais qu'Hermione attend encore un enfant .mais tu n'es en rien la dedans, au début je pensais que c'était la culpabilité, les remords, mais après je me suis rendu compte que non, elle ne m'attirait plus, ne me donnait plus envie

- Je suis désoler

- De quoi ? Ce baiser c'est du passé on l'a dit tous les deux, tu n'y ai pour rien. Je viens de te le dire c'est moi qui ne la voulait plus.»

- Oui mais… Severus se stoppé net en voyant une silhouette se former à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oh tu es réveillé ? Donc tu as dormi ici ? Severus s'avança vers son compagnon mais celui-ci esquiva l'étreinte.

- Oui. Tien bonjour Harry. Il lança un regard glacial a Severus mais fit la bise a Harry qui se retournait pour le saluer.

- Je suis désoler je vais y aller Harry je ne te fuis pas juste hier il n'y avait plus de bus pour que je puisse rentrer, Severus, m'a proposé de rester et j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi, à la prochaine peut être

- Au revoir Kyle..

- Mince il a dut m'entendre, je suis désolé

- Ce n'est rien va, aller mange je vais préparer de quoi peindre

Severus s'éclipsa Tendit qu'Harry finissait son assiette.

La journée continua et Harry et Severus repeignit l'appartement de couleur plus chaude afin de rendre les pièces plus accueillantes qu'un simple blanc.

La suite de la journée se passa sans rien d'extraordinaire, Harry et Severus peignaient parlaient rien de bien intéressant en outre.

Durant la première semaine Harry passa deux ou trois fois chez Ron, voir ses enfants, clarifier la situation, prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione très fatiguée, on était mis avril, Hermione était enceinte de quatre mois, elle avait attendu les trois mois afin d'être sûre de menée sa grossesse à terme avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que Ron mais d'être si fatigué a 4 mois n'était pas une bonne chose Ginny lui avait demander un repos total, sa grossesse la fatiguée de trop et si son état empirerait elle devrait être alité.  
>Harry passa l'autre moitié du temps avec Draco, et Severus occasionnellement qui était désormais toujours accompagné de Kyle. Harry commençait à ressentir une pointe au coeur lorsqu'il voyait Severus et Kyle, il était envieux, il était triste de ne plus pouvoir venir à l'improviste comme avant, ne plus pouvoir passer du temps seul à se confier l'un l'autre mais il était aussi tellement heureux pour Severus, qui avait enfin trouvé un compagnon et semblais heureux.<p>

Draco lui avait remarqué les regards d'Harry vers Severus, il avait vu le manège depuis la fois où il était sorti avec les deux.C'est donc naturellement, lorsque la discussion bifurqua sur le sujet de Severus et de son nouveau compagnon que Draco lança sa première question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sev'?

-Hein? De quoi tu me parle?

-Je vois bien ton regard, le sien, tu sembles jaloux.

Jaloux, oui voilà c'était bien cela Harry essayer de se convaincre mais c'était de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait.

-Non je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis envieux, je passe moins de temps avec Sev' j'apprécier mais va pas t'inventer des choses.

-Harry j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu, tu es JALOU, dit moi de quoi, pourquoi?

-Mais enfin tu sais bien que je suis hétéro, il ne se passe rien entre Severus et moi, on est ami, tu le sais bien voyons..

-Je trouverais Monsieur Potter je trouverais

Harry regarda son ami et rigola, aurait-il des soupçons pour le baiser?

Cela faisait des mois que cela s'était passer, et ce n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un baiser pour lui..

**Merci de m'avoir lu ^^ a bientot?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, hello, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, grace a luciusmaximus ma nouvelle correctrice.  
>J'écris doucement mais surement mes chapitres donc ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe de cette histoire.<strong>

**Chapitre 16 **

On était le vendredi 7 juin, il était vingt heures, Draco finissait de se préparer avant d'aller rejoindre Harry afin de fêter son anniversaire en décalé.

Oui, son anniversaire était deux jours plus tôt, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas pu voir ses amis. Hermione en était presque à son sixième mois, et son état n'était pas au beau fixe, elle était donc en congé et n'avait pas eu le droit de se lever afin d'aller le voir. Quant à Harry et Ron, très pris par leur travail, ils n'avaient pas pu se libérer et puis, ils avaient tous convenu de faire une surprise à Draco et de se rejoindre chez Severus c'est celui-ci même qui en avait eu l'idée, ce qui avait étonné ses anciens élèves.

Severus avait réellement changé, plus sociable, moins crispé. Chacun le voyait sous un nouveau jour, peut-être pas Harry qui avait appris à connaître cette facette de la personnalité de son ancien professeur en le côtoyant.

Severus n'était peut-être pas le meilleur compagnon possible, car il ne riait que peu, il avait toujours cet air sérieux, dur sur son visage, un des stigmates de son passé dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire… Mais il avait fait des efforts que chacun voyaient.

Draco enfila son manteau et parti.

Il était triste, de par le fait de l'état de santé Hermione qui n'avait pas pu venir ce soir, et Ron n'avait pas voulu la laisser. Severus s'était excusé, parlant d'une soirée au restaurant prévue depuis une semaine par Kyle, seul Harry avait répondu présent afin de fêter son anniversaire ce soir-là.

Ginny ne faisait plus vraiment partie de la bande, Harry et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le jour de leur séparation.

Lorsque Draco arriva enfin chez Harry, il frappa à la porte. Il était bien habillé, affichait un air joyeux mais à regarder de plus près, on le voyait triste en son âme.

- Entre, je finis rapidement de me préparer.

- Salut, toujours pas prêt ?

- Ah non désolé, j'ai fini tard. Alors comment ça va toi ?

- Ecoute, très bien.

Malgré l'intonation qu'il avait essayé d'y mettre, Draco n'avait pas créé l'illusion chez Harry. Harry avait bien sûr entendu la voix triste que le blond avant tant bien que mal essayé de camoufler.

- J'aimerais connaître la vérité. Le taquina le brun qui venait juste de finir de se préparer.

- On y va ? Ne t'inquiète pas ça va.

Draco avait dit cette dernière phrase avec son ton fier, il était un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy ne montrait pas ses faiblesses.

- Draco…cela fait bientôt deux mois que chaque week-end je viens chez toi, te parle sans tabou de mes états d'âmes... Laisse donc ta fierté mal placée de coté et dis-moi mec…

- Je… J'aurais aimé voir Ron, Severus... Je t'aime bien mais j'ai besoin de les voir aussi… Surtout mon parrain, je le vois si peu ces derniers temps…

- Oh je te comprends... Tu voudrais qu'on essaye de lui demander une seconde fois ? On passe le voir vite fait et s'il ne veut vraiment pas on fera sans lui ! Ça te va ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- On ne perdra rien à essayer !

- Bon ok allons-y, je n'ai rien à perdre comme tu dis.

Ils partirent à destination de l'Impasse du Tisseur afin de sonner chez Severus.

Arrivé à hauteur de la porte, Harry sonna.

Ils entendirent des pas et c'est un Severus bien apprêté qui se présenta à eux.

Il portait un pantalon à pinces noires, accompagné d'une chemise grise, en dehors du pantalon.

- Oh c'est vous, oh tiens tu tombes bien Draco. Entrez, entrez j'avais besoin de vous voir, surtout toi Draco.

Draco entra, suivi d'Harry.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Draco était surpris, mais il ne voulut rien laisser passer.

- Oui, mercredi je n'ai pas pu te donner un petit truc qui doit être là-haut ou dans le salon.

Draco suivi machinalement son parrain dans la pièce sur le coté.

En entrant dans la pièce, Draco ne fit pas de suite attention au petit groupe de personnes présent, avant d'entendre un « surprise » hurlé haut et fort.

Draco réalisa alors être entouré de tout ceux qu'il aime.

Il le regarda incrédule, se tourna vers Harry qui arborait un sourire fier sur son visage.

- Tu le savais ! Oh par Merlin, je vais te tuer !

En se jetant dans les bras du brun qui l'avait suivi, sous le coup de l'émotion, Draco le remercia chaleureusement, leur accolade faisait du bien à voir.

Il n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas imaginé.

En les voyant tous là pour lui, il s'est dit avoir de la chance.

- Et ton rendez-vous ?

- Aussi bidon que possible.

- Je ne saurais pas comment vous remercier.

- Profite de la soirée et continue à rester ce que tu es, ça nous ira Draco. Avait dit Ron, levant son verre vers son ami.

- A Draco.

- A Draco dirent-ils tous en cœur.

()_()

(o _ o)

(o)_(o)

La soirée avait bien avancé, il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures, Ron et Hermione venaient juste de partir. Draco était en pleine discussion avec son parrain, il semblait apaisé, heureux, bien loin de l'âme en peine qu'avait aperçu Harry à vingt heures.

Il décida de monter se rafraîchir un peu, il avait sûrement encore trop forcé sur la boisson.

Il alla vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il aperçut que la porte de la chambre de Severus était entre-ouverte, il y glissa un regard et vit l'écrin de bois où Severus gardait ses biens les plus chers à son cœur.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir mais ne le put. Agacé de ne pas pouvoir fouiner, il repartit en laissant la porte entre-ouverte comme à son arrivée. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur son visage fatigué.

Malgré son hétérosexualité, Harry se posait toujours des questions, Severus ne le laissait pas de marbre ce soir, son pantalon le mettait en valeur et la chemise finissait d'achever le travail.

Harry avait remarqué que Severus n'avait plus les cheveux aussi gras qu'avant, sans doute que Kyle l'aidait à se les nettoyer.

En sortant, il remarqua une pièce au fond du couloir, une à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention depuis le rangement chez Severus, il se rappela que la première fois qu'il était venu, celle-ci était un débarras.

Il poussa alors la lourde porte en bois avant de se retrouver sans voix face à une gigantesque bibliothèque.

La pièce était recouverte du sol au plafond de livres, un peu comme chez Ollivander sauf que là il s'agissait de livres.

Etaient disposés trois fauteuils dans la pièce autour d'un même bureau.

Il alluma la lumière et parcouru les rayons de livres. Les trois-quarts étaient des livres de potions, le quart restant était des bibliographies, des livres de plantes, ingrédients, en corrélation avec les potions.

Il prit le livre posé sur le bureau qui était celui qu'il avait offert quelque mois plus tôt à Severus pour son anniversaire. De voir ce livre posé sur le bureau emplit Harry d'un sentiment parent à la joie, au bonheur, il avait été heureux de voir que son cadeau avait été utile. Il feuilleta les pages avant de tomber sur une lettre manuscrite qui semblait servir de marque-page.

Il décida dans un premier temps de ne pas la lire mais sa curiosité légendaire prit le dessus et il lut la lettre datée du 26 décembre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu as le don de me faire perdre mes moyens, et mes mots._

_Tes lettres sont emprises de sincérité à couper le souffle. Il y a dix-neuf ans déjà avec cette lettre dont personne n'a du comprendre l'importance, l'importance pour moi mais aussi sûrement pour toi._

_J'ai toujours voulu te remercier, et me voilà à t'écrire, car tu as du remarquer que les paroles ne sont pas mon fort._

_Je m'en veux pour ce baiser, mais à vrai dire si je devais recommencer, je le ferais car tout comme ton parfum, son souvenir m'envoute._

_Le temps passe, nos samedis sont de plus en plus fréquents et sont très plaisants._

_Il est encore tôt pour parler de sentiments mais j'ai de l'affection pour toi !_

_Je ressens une connexion entre nous, il y a quelque chose de fort même si je ne sais le nommer._

_J'aimerais pouvoir approfondir cette relation naissante entre nous. Bien que je ne sois pas sentimental, c'est bien la première fois depuis un bon nombre d'années que je n'ai pas senti un si fort lien avec qui que ce soit._

_Je ne parle pas ici d'amour mais d'attachement._

_Je ne suis pas de ceux qui étalent leurs sentiments d'un ton mielleux, donc tu comprendras la sincérité de mes mots._

_Si cela est bien réciproque, j'aimerais tenter de voir, voir à quoi pourrait ressembler une…une « histoire » entre nous. J'ai bien vu que la haine avait laissée place à autre chose._

_Severus Snape._

Harry n'en revenait pas, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il lut une fois, deux fois, trois fois et plus cette lettre. _**Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas envoyée ? Pourquoi la garde-t-il ?**_ Bien que tiraillé par une nuée de questions, il entendit des pas et reposa bien vite la lettre là où il l'avait trouvée.

- Oh, tu es là Harry ! Je te cherchais, je voulais partir. On rentre ensemble ou tu vas chez toi ce soir ?

- Je, euh, je vais rentrer chez moi, je préfère si cela ne te dérange pas. Bon j'y vais, on se voit demain ? Balbutia Harry.

- Sûrement, cela dépendra de mon mal de tête. Lui rétorqua le blond.

Harry sortit de la pièce derrière Draco.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau à la salle de bain afin de se passer un coup d'eau, se demandant si ce qu'il avait lu était sincère.

Bien que cela faisait plus de sept mois qu'il était souvent en compagnie de Severus et apprenait donc à mieux le connaître, il ne connaissait aucun coté « sentimental » à son ancien professeur.

Il descendit les marches et chercha Severus du regard. Celui-ci était dans le salon en train de ranger la table.

- Oh tu es là, tu vas partir ?

- Oui je pense, je suis fatigué.

- Reste si tu veux, tu sais bien que tu es le bienvenu ici.

Severus s'approcha d'Harry, ils avaient tous les deux bu, mais Harry se sentait perturbé par la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Il avait besoin de calme pour penser clairement.

Il y eu une accolade entre les deux hommes, elle ressemblait plus à un câlin que se feraient deux personnes ne voulant pas partir.

Harry ne voulait pas partir, son cœur lui disait de rester, d'essayer de découvrir ce qui se cache sous cette lettre, de trouver, mais sa tête elle, lui disait de rentrer, de se reposer, d'y réfléchir plus clairement le lendemain matin.

Harry refusa donc poliment l'invitation de Severus avant de partir chez lui par le réseau de cheminée.

**Les reviews font toujours autant plaisir =)  
>Merci a ceux qui m'en laisse des bisouilles<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut, salut mes lecteurs/trices comment va?  
>Moi j'ai profiter du soleil ce week end (aie les coups de soleil)<br>Et voilà le chapitre 17 toujours corriger par **luciusmaximus j'espere que vous aimerais autant que moi j'aime l'écrire.****

**Chapitre 17**

Harry resta une semaine replié sur lui-même, ne donnant de nouvelles à personne. Il se fit porter pâle auprès de son journal, son bras droit ayant prit la relève, le temps qu'il se remette de sa « maladie ».

Il avait tant ressassé cette lettre qu'il pouvait désormais quasiment la réciter pour cœur.

_Cela ne me semble pas familier venant de Severus. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, de « parler » ainsi, de s'ouvrir facilement. Ses mots, cela ne ressemble pas au Severus froid et glacial à qui nous avons tous eu à faire durant notre scolarité… _

_Il n'a tout de même pas pu autant changer en dix-neuf ans… Même si dix-neuf ans peuvent changer un homme, à ce point-là…_

_Il n'est peut-être pas le même, j'ai bien remarqué durant nos sorties qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semble être, il est bien plus chaleureux en intimité, qu'en présence d'enfants ou « d'amis ». Il n'est plus tellement le même homme que celui qu'il était lorsqu'il a tué Dumbledore. Entre celui qu'il était et celui qu'il est, il y a une différence… _

Harry se tortura l'esprit, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette lettre. Il l'avait lue alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dut à la base la voir. Après tout, cette lettre avait été placée dans un livre de Severus, dans sa bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas reçu le droit d'aller là-bas, ni même de lire un livre, ce livre !

_Cette lettre pourrait-elle n'être qu'une plaisanterie ? L'avait-il fait exprès ? Afin de m'afficher son foutu bonheur avec Kyle dès lors que je l'aurais lue ? Histoire de me montrer que je ne suis vraiment qu'une merde _

Harry se tortura des heures durant. On était vendredi, son frigo était désespérément vide, et commander chaque jours de quoi manger commençait à l'agacer. Il décida donc en début d'après-midi d'aller faire des courses près de chez lui. De retour chez lui, quelques heures plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets, sacs et condiments, il remarqua la présence de deux personnes sur son palier.

- Il est peut-être sorti, ou il ne veut pas nous répondre, il nous évite peut être.

- Il ne donne plus signes de vie depuis mon anniversaire, je m'inquiète « Tonton » lâcha Draco à son parrain sur un ton mielleux à le faire vomir.

- On devrait y aller.

- Draco, Severus ? Que faite vous ici ? Les deux concernés sursautèrent ne s'attendant pas à voir surgir Harry derrière eux.

- J'avais raison, il était sorti. Draco lança un regard incendiaire à son parrain avant de faire la distance qui le séparait d'Harry et de lui prendre quelque paquets afin de le soulager un peu du poids qu'il portait.

- On s'inquiète figure toi ! Une semaine que tu ne donnes plus de signe de travail. UNE SEMAINE bordel ! Tu réponds jamais à tes lettres et messages ?

- Parle pour toi. Dit à voix basse Severus. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un coup dans les côtes.

Ils étaient tous les trois devant la porte tandis qu'Harry tentait tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir en jonglant avec ses paquets.

- Désolé Draco, tu sais, je ne me sentais juste pas très bien, j'étais légèrement à « l'ouest » pensant à tout ce qui vient de m'arriver et tout.

Harry ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit d'un Draco qui avait décidé de remonter les bretelles du brun.

- Sympa, tu es tranquille chez toi, tu ne donnes de nouvelles à personnes même brèves pour nous assurer que tu es en vie. Nous de notre côté on s'inquiète pour toi et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ! Tu es sans cœur.

Tandis que Draco faisait des remontrances à Harry qui rangeait ses courses dans la cuisine, Severus lui, ferma la porte et entra dans le salon. L'agencement de la pièce lui semblait familier, il remarqua alors qu'elle était très proche de son propre agencement. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention mais désormais qu'il avait le temps de regarder, d'observer il le remarqua. Il remarqua aussi des parchemins écrits de la main d'Harry disposés à côté d'une dizaine de lettres. Il tenta d'en lire discrètement quelques lignes, mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry et Draco revinrent.

- Je suis désolé pour le désordre. J'ai légèrement négligé l'entretien de la maison, je l'avoue.

D'un coup de baguette, le brun fit un tas de ses lettres, parchemins, et journaux qui jonchaient la table basse et la grande table, afin de le faire disparaitre quelques secondes plus tard en direction de son bureau. Une fois la manœuvre finie, son regard se posa sur Severus qui le regardait d'un air absent, il semblait être en pleine contemplation de,...de lui !

Harry remarqua que Severus le regardait, son regard était comme emplit d'inquiétude, il crut voir un soupçon d'inquiétude traverser le regard de Severus.

Il se sentit perturbé, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu, ni même de bien interpréter ce qu'il avait perçu ou crut percevoir. Mais la pensée que Severus puisse ressentir de l'inquiétude emplit le corps d'Harry d'une douce chaleur réconfortante.

Mais cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde car après cela, Severus et Draco s'assirent dans le canapé comme un seul homme et lancèrent la discussion. Ils voulaient comprendre, comprendre la raison de ce silence d'une semaine. Il est bien difficile de savoir lequel des deux voulait le plus savoir la raison du pourquoi et du comment. Bien que Draco montrait son inquiétude, il n'était pas le seul à qui ce silence avait fait du mal, et avait piqué la curiosité.

Severus, qui ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, s'était inquiété pour Harry. Il avait vu son regard avant de partir une semaine plus tôt. Harry était comme perdu, et ce soir encore, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se bousculer dans sa tête.

Harry ne leur dit rien de plus qu'un simple mal de tête, accompagné de questions suite aux récents événements de ces derniers mois.

Il était sûr que malgré qu'il resterait indéfiniment le survivant, Harry n'en était pas plus un surhomme que quiconque, et les derniers évènements l'affectaient quoi qu'il en dise.

La discussion bifurqua sur une conversation banale d'amis qui se retrouvent pour boire un verre, et c'est après presque deux heures de conversation, en remarquant qu'il en avait surement pour la soirée qu'Harry leur proposa de prendre l'apéritif. En effet, il était presque huit heures du soir et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir chez le brun.

- Avec plaisir ! Lui avaient répondu ses deux invités impromptus.

Harry parti donc dans sa cuisine préparer de quoi se mettre sous la dent tout en prenant soin de ne pas oublier les verres. Depuis son célibat, Harry avait doucement apprit à cuisiner des petits trucs simples. Il avait d'abord commencé par des choses toutes prêtes, raviolis en converse, nouilles à chauffer au micro-onde, service livraison à domicile, pour ensuite apprendre à se servir correctement de son four. Il connaissait les bases : pâtes, steaks hachés, légumes en conserve,… Mais désormais, il savait faire ses propres bouchées apéritives, ses plats au four, à mijoter…Il mit donc tout son savoir-faire afin de préparer des mini sandwichs apéritifs et des légumes en « julienne ».

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir vers le salon, il vit Severus qui se tenait juste derrière lui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il sursauta.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi.

- Oh ce n'est rien ! Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu sois là. Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Non tout va bien, c'est juste que Draco vient de partir en se rendant compte de l'heure, prétextant des choses importantes à faire pour Poudlard. Mais entre nous, je pense qu'il a plutôt un rendez-vous galant.

- Oh bien. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir y aller ? Toi aussi, tu dois avoir rendez-vous avec Kyle je suppose ? Ce dernier avait légèrement accentué le prénom de Kyle sans le vouloir.

- Non, je suis libre pour encore quelques heures, à moins que ma présence ne te dérange ou alors tu as mieux à faire ? Je peux te laisser tranquille, ce n'est pas un souci.

- Non ! Je veux dire bien sûr que non, tu ne me dérange pas, je t'invite à prendre l'apéro et à manger ici si tu veux.

- Manger ? Tu sais cuisiner ?

- J'apprends. Doucement, mais j'apprends !

- Alors je ne veux rater cela pour rien au monde.

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire, tandis que Severus prit le plateau, reposant un verre qui était désormais de trop et amena le tout dans le salon. Harry était aux anges. Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passer un moment en tête à tête avec Severus et cela lui manquait. Severus alluma un feu dans la cheminée afin de réchauffer au sens propre et figuré le salon. Cette pièce était assez grande et pourtant elle semblait vide, vide de vie. Sur les murs, de rares photos étaient accrochées. Autrefois, la pièce regorgeait de photos de Ginny et des enfants ou bien de la famille de Ginny,… de leur couple. Mais depuis, Harry avait enlevé tout ce qui pouvait trop lui rappeler Ginny. Peu de photos échappaient à la règle.

Severus observa discrètement Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. A ce moment-là, Severus vit la fragilité d'Harry. Chacun d'entre nous a besoin de compagnie, de quelqu'un avec qui discuter les soirs, sur qui parfois se reposer, à qui se plaindre ou bien même à qui raconter une nouvelle merveilleuse. Severus savait bien ce que c'était de n'avoir personne pour cela. La dernière personne avec qui il avait été vraiment proche était la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie, aimé non pas d'amour mais plutôt d'amitié, Dumbledore avait été son dernier confident. Bien sûr, maintenant il avait Kyle, mais il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler entièrement à Kyle. Kyle était gentil, il l'avait rencontré lors de sa sortie avec Harry et Draco. Ils avaient été aux trois balais ensemble, et lorsqu'Harry était parti Draco lui avait suggérer un bar gay du Londres Moldu. Draco s'était douté très tôt du penchant de son oncle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Severus ne pouvait décemment pas se confier entièrement à Kyle.

En voyant le regard vide d'Harry, Severus décida de lui changer les idées, au moins pour ce soir. Il tenta donc d'attirer l'attention d'Harry afin de le tirer de son état de mélancolie.

- Tu as des projets ?

- Hum ? Oh excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai cru remarquer.

- Je… heu…, tu as dit quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais des projets, de rencontre, de déménagement, de changement minime ou complet.. ?

- Je…Je n'y ai pas songé, à rien. Je… je ne suis pas dans l'optique de trouver quelqu'un. Je doute pouvoir faire confiance de sitôt à une femme. Mais déménager me semble une bonne idée ! Je pourrais bien me trouver un petit truc, pour moi et mes gosses en vacances. Mais c'est une excellente idée que tu me donnes là ! Ici tout me la rappelle, elle et sa trahison, alors partir pourrait être bénéfique.

Severus esquissa un sourire. Il venait de redonner un peu de lumière au regard d'Harry. En effet, il avait l'air emballé à l'idée de déménager, et au moins cela l'occuperait un petit peu, le temps de mieux se remettre de tout.

Commençant à avoir faim, ils décidèrent de faire à manger ensemble, de manger sainement. Ils firent donc du saumon avec du riz. Le plus jeune était aux anges, tout cela lui rappelait les samedis qu'il passait chez Severus avant. Tout en mangeant, ils parlèrent des projets de Severus et la discussion dévia sur Kyle et sur la relation que Severus entretenait avec lui.

Lorsque son ancien professeur lança le sujet de son installation avec Kyle, Harry ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle le faisait souffrir. De savoir qu'il verrait encore moins Severus le rendait triste. Cette douleur dans la poitrine, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, Harry le connaissait peu. Il l'avait peu ressentit mais à chaque fois, cela lui avait fait aussi mal, il s'agissait de jalousie. Il était JALOUX ! Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il se dit qu'il aimerait être à la place de Kyle. Il se rappela alors les paroles qu'avait prononcées Draco.

- Il avait donc vu juste lâcha t'il si bas que Severus ne compris pas très bien ce qu'avait dit Harry.

- Pardon ? Harry ? tu as dit ?

- Oh excuse-moi, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je me parlais à moi-même.

- Ah ! C'est bientôt la troisième fois, je commence à me demander si je ne t'ennuie pas un peu.

- Non du tout, c'est moi ! Je pense beaucoup trop en ce moment. Donc, tu disais que Kyle emménageai quand chez toi ?

- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté, ou qu'à moitié. Il a déjà emménagé aujourd'hui même. Il est venu porter ses cartons avant d'aller au travail.

A ces mots Harry senti comme si le sol se dérobait et comme une déchirure dans la poitrine. Il était jaloux. Il le savait désormais mais il ne compris pas pourquoi. Il n'aimait ni Kyle ni Severus, il les appréciait. Peut-être était-ce parce que, eux avaient accès au bonheur alors que lui venait de le perdre.

- Je vais devoir te laisser Harry, il se fait tard.

- Je te fais fuir, oh merde excuse-moi.

- Non ce n'est pas toi, il commence à se faire tard et Kyle va bientôt rentrer, j'aimerais être là quand il arriva voilà tout.

- Bien… Bah rentre bien alors, j'ai été content de te voir.

- Moi aussi, ca m'a fait plaisir.

- Reviens quand tu veux,… quand tu peux surtout ajouta Harry à voix basse, de manière à ce que Severus ne l'entende pas.

Severus avait entendu mais il ne dit rien et il lui fit un sourire un peu pâle il partit rejoindre Kyle et laissa un Harry complètement hagard et déboussolé.

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, surement avant juin, je veux pouvoir distancer un minimum, mon histoire avance plutot bien, donc voilou.  
><strong>**Des bisouilles (merci pour vos reviews encourageantes ca fait plaisir de lire que ce que j'écris plait)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut la compagnie, voilà le chapitre posté avant juin ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews ça fait chaud a lire. =)**

**Je remercie encore et toujours ma correctrice ** **luciusmaximus qui corrige assez rapidement pour votre plus grand bonheur.****  
>J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré le tournant que ça prend ne soyez pas trop étonner j'aime torturer mes personnages il faut croire.<strong>

**Chapitre 18**

Severus rentra chez lui, seul.

Non Kyle n'habitait pas chez lui. C'est ce qui était prévu mais un clash le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco avait éclaté une fois la soirée terminée.

Kyle était venu voir Severus et s'était rendu compte de la proximité entre Harry et lui. Il avait donc surgit cinq minutes plus tard, le temps de se calmer légèrement, et espérait en contrepartie les prendre « la main dans le sac ».

Harry avait utilisé le réseau de cheminée ce soir-là pour s'en aller, et Kyle se retrouva avec un Severus seul, incapable d'expliquer par où Harry était partit.

Severus avait donc éte contraint de lancer un sort d'oubliette à Kyle afin de lui faire oublier tout cela, car cela pouvait très bien être le début de la fin, Kyle chercherait à trouver la raison de l'absence d'Harry et découvrirait plusieurs éléments compromettants.

C'est donc à contre cœur que Severus avait lancé ce sort à Kyle. Il avait aussi menti à Harry pour que celui-ci ne s'occupe que de lui et non pas encore d'autrui.

Seul Draco avait été mis au parfum de tout.

Severus alla se déshabiller.

Il posa son manteau sur la rambarde des escaliers, commença à retirer sa chemise de son pantalon, la déboutonna, ouvrit sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon.

Une fois entré dans sa chambre, il jeta sa chemise sur une chaise, laissa tomber son pantalon à même le sol, retira ses chaussettes à l'aide de ses pieds et les laissa choir sur le parquet avec son pantalon.

_J'aurais dû rester, j'étais bien là-bas…_

_Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça ? Bordel ! Dire la vérité aurait été beaucoup plus simple._

Severus commençait à mesurer l'impact de ses paroles, et ce qu'elles impliquaient également.

_Si Harry découvre le pot aux roses, que je lui ai menti, il ne me fera alors plus jamais confiance. Mentir sur une chose comme cela laisse entendre que pour plus important, je ne saurais pas être à la hauteur. Par Merlin ! Pourvu qu'il ne le découvre pas avant que je trouve une solution, un arrangement._

Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se dépêtrer de ses mensonges, Severus sombra dans le sommeil,

()_()  
>(o_o)<p>

(0)_(0)

De son côté, Harry se rassit après le départ de Severus. Il avait senti ce dernier bizarre, il mit cela sur le stress de cohabiter avec un moldu. Déjà pour Harry, sa cohabitation avec Ginny lorsqu'elle était son épouse l'avait rendu nerveux un mois ou deux avant, alors il s'imaginait bien que pour un célibataire de longue durée, cela devait être encore plus déstabilisant.

Harry se mit au lit. Il était un peu distrait par la nouvelle qu'il devait digérer, lui qui avait été perturbé par un baiser, par une lettre de Severus, mais il se savait hétéro et rien d'autre que cela mettait Severus hors de portée, et cela ne le laissait pas de marbre.

Afin de se changer les idées, le jeune brun réfléchi au présent qu'il pourrait bien faire au couple, comme cela se faisait lors d'un emménagement, et c'est l'esprit bouillonnant d'idées qu'Harry s'endormit rapidement. Cette nuit-là il ne fit aucun cauchemar, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le soir de sa rupture.

Se réveillant de bonne heure, et de bonne humeur, Harry partit à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Severus et Kyle.

Au détour d'une allée, il vit Draco sortir d'une boulangerie.

- Hey salut Draco, l'interpella Harry.

- Salut Harry comment va tu ?

- Bien et toi ? Ton rendez-vous d'hier s'est bien passé ?

Draco blêmi légèrement.

- Comment as-tu su ? Ah je sais ! Severus t'a tout dit, il n'a pas tenu sa langue c'est bien ça ?

- Hum, en fait oui c'est bien lui, il me l'a avoué à demi-mot.

- Ah, je me vengerais de lui tôt ou tard. Sinon oui, ma soirée s'est bien passée, elle a même dormi chez moi ! C'est la raison de ma présence ici, lui apporter un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne t'es pas couché tard comme à ton habitude ?

-Moi ? Je viens faire une petite course. Severus est parti assez tôt à cause de Kyle donc je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, et je me suis levé tôt ce matin.

Harry affichait une mine assez triste, Draco la vit.

- Ah je vois ! Il te l'a donc annoncé, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le dire pour le moment ! Un sacré coup dur quand on y pense. Il tient le coup ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui ?

Au regard interrogatif que lui lança Harry, Draco se rendit compte du quiproquo.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, ils ne sont plus ensemble ? Mais hier Severus me parlait d'emménagement, c'est la raison qu'il a évoqué pour rentrer, car Kyle emménagé.

- Tu ne savais pas ? Mais j'ai cru avec ce que tu as dit, ton air triste en évoquant le départ de bonne heure de Severus, je... Oublie s'il te plait, je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai mal compris, il y a eu un quiproquo. Bonne journée Harry, j'y vais, on se voit plus tard.

Draco fila en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, se maudissant intérieurement. Il laissa un Harry un peu perdu, ne comprenant plus tout à fait bien, et décidé d'aller voir Severus pour lui demander des comptes.

()_()  
>(o_o)<p>

(0)_(0)

Severus de son côté se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, se rappelant la soirée de la veille. S'étant rapidement endormit, il n'avait pas trouvé de solutions. Encore un peu brumeux, il alla se faire un café dans sa cuisine. Quelqu'un tambourinant sur sa porte le fit sursauter.

_Je vais lui faire sa fête à l'abruti qui vient me déranger à une heure pareille !_

Il regarda par le judas de la porte et aperçut Harry, il comprit au visage de celui-ci que la visite risquait de ne pas être des plus aimable.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faite là, de si bon matin, à tenter de briser ma porte d'entrée ?

Harry recula de surprise, le ton et le vouvoiement que Severus avait utilisé ne lui été plus habituel.

- J'attends une réponse, monsieur Potter.

Severus avait insisté sur le Potter comme à l'époque de Poudlard, lorsqu'il torturait ses élèves.

- Je, euh, bonjour Severus, je suis venu afin de savoir…

- Vous ai-je donné quelques raisons de me tutoyer monsieur Potter ?

- Enfin Severus, c'est moi Harry, chez qui tu es venu hier, pourquoi être si froid ? On est plus à Poudlard.

- En effet et cela est déplorable.

Harry était complétement déstabilisé, il ne savait pas comment prendre ce changement radical de comportement. Severus avait-il menti ces derniers mois sur sa véritable nature ? Ou n'était-ce là qu'une mascarade ?

- Alors ? J'attends Potter.

- Puis-je entrer afin de parler plus aisément ?

- Bien que l'idée ne m'enchante guère, rester sur le pas de ma porte à la vue de mes voisins m'enchante encore moins, alors soit, entrez donc.

Ce n'est pas seulement le comportement de Severus qui avait changé, mais sa maison toute entière aussi, l'atmosphère intérieure était glaciale, comme après le passage des détraqueurs.

- Severus, euh excusez-moi, _professeur_, mais Kyle n'habite pas ici ?

- En effet non Potter même si cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Mais pourtant hier vous m'avez dit qu'il allait s'installer.

- Il ne l'a simplement pas fait.

- Draco le savait, ce qui sous-entend que ça ne date pas d'hier, alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde monsieur Potter, je voulais juste satisfaire votre curiosité.

- Ma curiosité ? Laquelle _professeur_ , celle que j'entretient à votre égard ?

- Par exemple, Potter.

- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité que j'ai pour toi. Si tu ne sais pas voir quand quelqu'un tient à toi !

-Tenir à moi ? Vous monsieur Potter ? Arrêtez donc vos enfantillages, voyons.

Piquer au vif, Harry commençait à hausser le ton.

- Ouvre les yeux, tu me troubles. Quand je suis avec toi il y a un truc entre nous, j'étais rongé par la jalousie lorsque tu venais chez moi en présence de Kyle ! je… Putain par Merlin ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas rien !

Severus ne savais pas quoi répondre, il avait prit un ton sec avec Harry afin de le faire fuir, Severus avait très mal vécu sa séparation, même si il ne voulait rien en laisser paraitre.

- Je ne vais pas jusqu'à aller dire que je t'aime car c'est impossible.

- Oui, impossible d'aimer un connard comme moi.

- NON, impossible car je suis hétéro ! Mais tu as une telle importance pour moi, je pourrais dire que je t'apprécie comme un oncle ou un ami, je ne sais pas trop, mais je tiens à toi et ça c'est sûr. Je pensais que toi aussi vu ce que j'ai lu et ce que j'ai ressenti venant de toi. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant !

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il ne dit rien. Face à ce mutisme, Harry partit en trombe en plantant Severus là, en plein milieu de son entrée.

()_()

(o_o)

(0)_(0)

De retour chez lui, Harry, en larmes et passablement énervé, balaya les objets disposés sur la table de son salon pour se défouler.

_Mais quel connard ! C'est à rien n'y comprendre. Pourquoi être si froid, si distant ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait moi ? J'essaye juste d'être là pour lui bordel ! _

Tandis qu'Harry cherchait des réponses, Severus s'apprêtait à lui en donner.

La visite d'Harry l'avait remis d'aplomb. Au moins maintenant Harry savait et il ne devait plus chercher comment lui dire.

Il réfléchit toute la matinée dans sa bibliothèque à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, il tenait à lui, voilà ce qu'avait retenu Severus.

Severus parcourait de multiples ouvrages afin de trouver une potion de nuit calme, pour Harry et lui. Il savait qu'Harry avait parfois des nuits agitées, et se rendre chez lui avec quelque chose dans les mains ferait meilleure impression.

Il tomba sur le livre que lui avait offert Harry, il était posé sur le bureau, sous d'autres livres.

Il le parcourut et tomba sur sa lettre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Je pensais l'avoir rangée la dernière fois quand Kyle était venu à l'improviste. Est-ce qu'il l'avait lue et est-ce pour cela qu'elle était ici ? Non, il n'avait pas accès à cette pièce. C'est stupide de penser ça._

_Aujourd'hui j'en suis où ? Que dois-je faire ?_

Severus remettait ses sentiments au clair. Il n'avait plus songé à cette lettre depuis bien longtemps maintenant, car entre temps, il avait rencontré Kyle et avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui.

()_()

(o_o)

(0)_(0)

En milieu d'après-midi, Harry entendit frapper à sa porte, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entrevu Severus par la fenêtre.

Il ouvrit alors la porte d'un mouvement brusque.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Demander pardon.

- Et c'est si simple que ça ?

-Non, laisse-moi entrer pour qu'on en parle s'il te plait

- Ah j'ai droit au « tu » maintenant ? Miracle, ce matin c'était limite « Médor sort ! ».

_- _Harry s'il te plait, je viens te demander pardon et te donner ceci. Severus sorti la flasque de potion sommeil et la tendit à Harry.

- Entre.

Harry était content de voir Severus venir jusqu'à lui, mais d'un autre côté il lui en voulait de croire que débarquer comme une fleur suffirait à se faire pardonner.

- Je ne crois pas que venir ici et dire « je suis désolé » va faire toute la différence. Mais j'aimerais discuter avec toi, si tu me le permets. Je voudrais m'excuser et t'expliquer les raisons de mon attitude de ce matin.

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^**  
><strong>Pour les prochains chapitres pour le moments ils sont en corrections mais de mon côté j'avance dans l'écriture, j'en suis bientôt au dernier chapitres il en reste au maximum une dizaine.<br>Mais je vais essayer de poster dans les deux semaines, je veux pas torturer ma correctrice a lui donner trop de chapitre d'un coup quand même.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello la compagnie, voilà le chapitre 19, je prends le temps pour poster les chapitres oui mais d'un côté ayant pris du retard par ma faute pour la correction je retarde donc les publications.**

**'fin voilà bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 19**

Hermione, Ron, Draco et Noémie, ainsi que Severus attendaient Harry dans leur bar favori à Pré-au-Lard.

On était le 31 juillet, et cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'Hermione avait accouché de Jonas, qui était un prématuré sous surveillance médicinale.

Noémie était la compagne de Draco, la jeune femme du fameux rendez-vous du mois dernier.

Quant à Severus, il s'était longuement entretenu avec Harry et leurs différents avaient une fois de plus été réglés.

Ils n'étaient pas restés bien longtemps fâchés. En effet, il avait suffi d'une poignée de jours pour que tout soit oublié de la part d'Harry.

Et aujourd'hui on fêtait l'anniversaire d'Harry ou du moins, ses amis attendaient que monsieur daigne enfin se présenter afin de lui souhaiter son anniversaire, ses 37 ans. En effet, Harry avait eu 18 ans quelques mois après avoir tué Voldemort, cela faisait presque vingt ans maintenant.

Ses amis avaient eu le temps de boire quelques bières avant qu'Harry ne fasse son entrée.

- Harry, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Lança Hermione lorsque celui-ci fut à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour 'mione, et prendre le risque de recevoir des beuglantes ? Non merci dit-il en riant.

Il dit bonjour à tous les occupants de la table avant de s'assoir à côté de Severus.

- Bon alors pourquoi être venu ici et pourquoi ne pas avoir organiser quelque chose chez moi ou chez Severus, ou autre ?

- Hum chez moi Harry ? Non c'est en pleine finition.

- Qu'importe ? La question est : pourquoi ici ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Dit une voix qui venait de derrière Harry.

- Neville, mon vieux comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Super ! Alors toujours prof de botanique à Poudlard ?

- Toujours, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas rester bien longtemps ce soir, on est un jeudi et même si c'est les vacances certaines choses restent à faire à Poudlard.

Neville resta près d'une heure et lorsqu'il partit, Noémie en profita pour s'en aller elle aussi. Draco la raccompagna et promit de revenir rapidement, Harry lui donna rendez-vous chez lui. Ils payèrent tous leur conso et partirent chez Harry.

Arrivé, Harry eu la surprise de voir son salon décorer de banderoles.

- C'était trop tentant Harry, excuse nous.

- Mais c'est génial, quand l'avez-vous fait ? Quand je suis parti il n'y avait rien.

- En fait, Neville nous a aidé, il t'a accaparé un moment sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Hermione en a profité pour venir ici vu qu'on a un double, ça a mit une dizaine de minutes au maximum.

- Merci c'est gentil de votre part, c'est adorable. Vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant le retour de Draco ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Harry parti donc prendre des verres dans la cuisine tandis que Ron sortait les bouteilles.

Sur la table du salon étaient disposés les cadeaux, et un gâteau d'anniversaire fait part Neville et sa femme, c'étaient leur contribution à la soirée.

Quand Draco revint, un feu de cheminée avait été allumé et Ron jouait aux échecs contre Hermione, et apparemment, Ron était toujours aussi bon.

- Désolé du retard, maintenant que je suis là, la fête peut continuer.

Ils découpèrent le gâteau et Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il avait reçu une chemise et un jean de la part de Ron et Hermione, Draco lui avait offert une bouteille d'hydromel, Severus quand à lui, lui avait offert une très bonne bouteille de Whisky pur Feu.  
>Harry était ravi.<p>

Hermione voulu débarrasser les assiettes et le gâteau mais Harry l'en empêcha, et se fit aider de Severus qui voulait absolument participer.

- J'espère que mon cadeau t'a tout de même plu ? J'ai un second cadeau pour toi mais je ne pouvais pas te l'offrir devant eux.

- Quel est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas si il va te plaire.

- Tu sais, un rien ne peut me faire plaisir, et ton premier cadeau me fait déjà très plaisir.

- Oui mais celui-ci est plus personnel.

Harry acheva de mettre les assiettes dans l'évier et le reste du gâteau au frais, et se planta juste devant Severus.

- Dis-moi ce que c'est ou offre le moi. Je suis sûr que je serais ravi, allez dit moi.

Sinon j'essaye de deviner.

Qu'est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas m'offrir devant eux ?

Tandis qu'Harry cherchait ce pouvait bien être ce cadeau, Severus se rapprocha jusqu'à presque se coller à lui.

- Alors tu trouves ? demanda Severus d'une voix qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais entendue ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'est ce cadeau.

Severus prit la mâchoire d'Harry entre ses doigts et embrassa le brun.

- Harry, tu avais oublié une assiette et comme tu as l'air de nous faire un nouveau gâteau vu le temps que tu mets j'ai décidé de…

Ron entra dans la cuisine et vit le baiser qu'échangeaient son meilleur ami et son ancien professeur. Sous la surprise, il lâcha l'assiette, et intrigués par le bruit c'est bientôt Hermione et Draco qui arrivèrent, apercevant ce qui semblait être la fin d'un baiser interrompu par surprise.

- Je… euh… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, enfin si mais non, je…

Harry ne savait pas où se mettre, ne savait pas quoi dire. Par instinct, il se détacha de Severus en reculant d'un pas et se tourna par la même occasion vers ses amis

- Je le savais ! lança Draco d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Non Draco ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Harry et moi ne sortons pas ensemble, je l'ai juste embrassé à l'instant.

- Parce que tu as envie d'embrasser quelqu'un Severus, tu le fais ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça chez les gens normaux, lança Ron.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire mais elle donna un coup de coude à son mari afin qu'il se taise.

- Quoi Hermione, tu te rends compte ? Il embrasse Harry alors qu'Harry est hétéro, c'est limite un viol.

- Non Ron, je ne te laisserais pas dire ça, il m'a embrassé, c'est vrai mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu t'es marié avec ma sœur, tu ne peux pas être de ce bord-là !

- Ron, viens, je crois qu'on devrait y aller, et les laisser tranquille, ils ont besoin d'intimité, su dire Hermione.

- Non restez, vous n'avez pas besoin de partir.

- Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je crois que Ron a besoin de se remettre de ce qu'il vient de voir ! Moi je m'en fiche mais ça lui a fait un choc de voir ce qu'il a vu, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de partir, entrainant son mari avec elle

Draco prit la décision de partir aussi en remarquant le malaise qui venait de s'installer.

- Bonne soirée à vous deux, lança-t-il avant de partir accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

En un instant la soirée avait pris un virage complètement inattendu, et tout le monde ou presque était parti.

En attendant, Severus lui, n'avait pas bougé, pas dit un mot, et Harry ne savait pas très bien comment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se tourna vers Severus.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller moi aussi alors.

- Non reste, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Harry, je vais y aller.

- Non pas cette fois ! Cette fois-ci je veux comprendre. Pourquoi ce baiser, qu'est ce qu'il représente pour toi ?

- Ce baiser était une fois de plus une erreur à cause de l'alcool, excuse-moi.

- Non Severus, ce baiser n'est pas dû à l'alcool, je n'ai que peu bu et toi aussi, je l'ai remarqué.

Harry se rapprocha de Severus et l'embrassa à nouveau. Severus répondit à ce baiser.

Le baiser se fit pressant, Harry ouvrit la bouche et sa langue alla demander l'accès aux lèvres de Severus qui s'ouvrirent rapidement.

Leurs deux langues s'enroulèrent alors que les mains d'Harry cherchaient la moindre parcelle de corps décelable, et que celles de Severus se pressaient sur les hanches d'Harry afin de faire de leur étreinte, une étreinte encore plus rapprochée.

Cela dura quelques minutes où les deux corps cherchaient à être toujours plus collés l'un à l'autre, où les langues se faisaient plus avides l'une de l'autre.

Le baiser s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard. Doucement leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et alors Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, il voulait comprendre.

Après une minute ou deux de silence, Harry osa parler.

- Ca veut dire quoi pour toi ?

- Que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, et pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien, j'en avais envie tu l'as bien vu à l'instant mais je me suis toujours considéré comme hétéro.

Harry se détacha de Severus et tout deux allèrent dans le salon.

- Avant notre premier baiser, je n'avais jamais imaginé embrasser un homme. Mais depuis non plus ! A part toi, je ne me vois pas embrasser d'autres hommes, alors je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que ça fait des mois que j'espérais un second baiser. Et maintenat que je l'ai, je ne sais pas comment agir alors que j'ai réfléchi durant des heures à ce qui pourrait se passer si cela venait à se produire.

- Que veux-tu, toi ? Ne me parle pas de ce que tu avais prévu, parle-moi de ce dont tu as envie.

- Je ne sais pas très bien.

- Alors je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir, si tu veux. Penses-y à tête reposée et nous en parlerons tous les deux plus tard, dans de meilleures conditions si tu n'agis réellement pas sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Severus parti, embrassant Harry sur la joue.

()_()

(o_o)

(0)_(0)

Le soleil tapait fort en cette fin de mois d'août, cela faisait bientôt un mois que le second baiser avait eu lieu et l'histoire d'Harry et Severus avait évolué.

En effet ils étaient en « couple », bien que celui-ci soit légèrement bancal et était plus de l'ordre d'une amitié avec avantage. Ils étaient ensemble mais Harry ne savait pas vraiment si cela lui convenait surtout que depuis son anniversaire, les choses avaient un peu changé entre lui et Ron, et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son meilleur ami.

Il avait tenté une fois ou deux de lui expliquer qu'il aimait la présence de Severus, ainsi que sa personnalité mais pas forcément l'homme qu'il est, qu'il était bien avec lui. Cela paraissait invraisemblable pour Ron, d'autant plus que cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Ginny revenait à la charge, ayant entendu parler de l'anniversaire. Celle-ci venait pour le récupérer.

Aujourd'hui même, il était dans son jardin en compagnie de Ginny.

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

- Peut-être par ce que la plaie est encore assez fraiche.

- Mais voyons, il est évident que tu te tournes vers lui car il été là avant nos problèmes et qu'il a été la source de nos problèmes, tu ne voulais pas perdre la cause et la conséquence de nos problèmes.

- Ginny, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? J'ai embrassé Severus pour la première fois à noël, alors que « tout allait bien » entre toi et moi.

- Mais ça, cher Harry, ce n'était que la conséquence du début de nos problèmes, un coup de folie très étrange, mais venant du survivant rien ne semble si étonnant.

- Gin' je ne vais pas revenir avec toi après le mal que tu m'as fait.

- Harry chéri, si tu ne voulais vraiment pas que cela reprenne, je ne serais pas là, assise au soleil avec toi, dans ce qui fut notre jardin.

Ginny marquait un point. Harry voulu bien le reconnaitre intérieurement. En ce moment, il était assez perdu, il n'avait pas franchi le pas avec Severus. Ils en étaient toujours au stade de s'embrasser car une chose le chiffonnait.

Lorsqu'il était avec Ginny il se sentait bien, malgré les stigmates toujours présentes de sa trahison après tout lui aussi l'avait trahie et elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Mais avec Severus aussi il se sentait bien, il était heureux, mais avec lui, il persistait une certaine gêne.

Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Severus : une grande amitié, de l'affection ou bien plus ?

En réalité, il n'osait pas se le demander. Harry avait peur d'aimer, car tous ses amours avaient échoués lamentablement, mais surtout il avait peur d'aimer un homme, cela ne lui avait jamais traverser l'esprit jusqu'il y a peu, et leur relation restait houleuse, chacun ayant un fort caractère.

Et le fait que Ginny revienne en lui présentant ses excuses pour l'avoir tromper, en lui demandant une autre chance, que cette fois-ci elle ferait beaucoup plus d'efforts le fait qu'elle dise avoir remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ou très difficilement vivre sans lui, sans son amour, le bouleversait. Il avait passé tant de temps à la haïr qu'il ne s'était même pas demander s'il se pouvait qu'il l'aime encore et cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Lorsqu'il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait ressentir désormais pour Ginny, il su qu'il l'aimait toujours, pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons, cela il n'arrivait pas encore à le savoir, mais il se savait toujours épris d'elle à un certain degré.

- Harry tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

- Je vois bien cela, je te disais que j'allais te laisser, je vais prendre les enfants et aller chez les parents, d'accord ? Ils ont demandé à les voir avant la rentrée.

- D'accord, moi je vais aller voir Severus de toute façon.

- Bien, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, je saurai attendre que tu reviennes sur le bon chemin, mais ne tarde pas de trop tout de même. Severus est juste une passade, le temps de te remettre de la haine que tu as pu ressentir à mon égard, je sais que tu vas me revenir, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Moi aussi j'ai confiance en lui, et il ne t'aime plus.

Harry se leva d'un bloc.

- Severus, je disais à Ginny que j'allais partir te voir, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

Harry embrassa chastement Severus avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

- A plus tard Ginny.

- A plus tard Harry.

Celle-ci rentra dans la maison et appela ses enfants.

- Alors que quoi parliez-vous ?

- De pas grand-chose, des broutilles. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Des broutilles ? Elle dit t'aimer, vouloir te récupérer et tu appelles ça des broutilles ?

- S'il te plait Sev', je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi.

- Pas d'engueulade, pas d'apparition en publique, pas de garantie ! Je crois que d'un certain côté tu aimes toujours Ginny malgré ce que je viens de lui dire, et que moi tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu ne veux pas me le dire pour ne pas me froisser.

- Non Severus, ce n'est pas ça.

- Harry, ça fait bientôt un mois qu'on s'est embrassé, une semaine plus tard tu m'as dit bien vouloir une relation, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui cela ressemble plutôt à un accord de principe, nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous n'en avons aucunement l'air à par nos quelques sorties et les trois, quatre baisers échanger.

- Severus ne dit pas ça, c'est juste qu'avec toi ce n'est pas simple on s'engueule pour un rien et que de l'autre côté, il y a Ginny où c'est « sûr ».

- Je vois ! Tu as le confort et la connaissance de cause d'un côté et de l'autre, il y a moi !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Oh que si c'est bien cela ! Cela fait un mois que tu ne me dis pas non sans pour autant dire oui. Surtout que depuis que Ginny est revenue vers toi tu ne prends plus en compte le fait que tu as dit vouloir d'une histoire avec moi.

- Severus non, tu te trompes, je suis juste perdu entre ce que je désire vraiment et ce que je crois désirer, je dois faire la lumière là-dessus.

- Non, j'ai très bien compris.

- Severus s'il te plait. Reste, ne part pas, je tiens à toi.

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi, mais apparemment cela ne suffit pas !

**Merci de votre lecture prochaine publications je pense dans une semaine ou deux ^^ et merci a ceux qui me laisse une petite review ca me touche.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello me re voilà avec la fameuse suite que vous attendez mais vous allez encore me haïr pour la façon dont se fini le chapitre (à croire que j'aime vous torturer de temps en temps) mais non je n'oserais pas**

**Sinon je remercie toujours ma correctrice.**

**Je dis un gros M**DE a tous ceux qui passent leur bac dès ce Lundi et je leur souhaite de l'avoir (une grande pensée à mon chéri qui le passe lui aussi)**

**Chapitre 20**

Ces derniers temps, la vie d'Harry était surtout remplie d'engueulades à répétition avec Severus et Ginny.

L'un lui reprochait de ne pas assumer leur couple, l'autre lui reprochait de ne pas reformer un couple.

Harry en était épuisé.

Les vacances venaient de se terminer et pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie, partir, prendre des vacances loin de son quotidien.

A trop chercher à contenter Severus et Ginny, Harry s'était un peu perdu sur ses sentiments.

Il était épuisé par le travail de gestion de ses relations.

C'est donc auprès de Draco qu'il alla demander conseil pour ses problèmes de couple.

- Salut Harry, entre, je t'attendais.

- Salut Draco, je ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas, va. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Aïe ! Je craignais ce jour, explique moi tout. Lâcha le blond en riant.

- Bon, tu sais qu'à mon anniversaire Severus m'a embrassé, suite à quoi nous avons décidé de tenter l'expérience.

- Oui, jusque-là je suis.

- Mais voilà, juste après avoir dit à Severus que je voulais m'engager dans une relation avec lui, Ginny à commencer à revenir. Au début je ne voulais pas la voir, ni même lui parler, mais après en avoir discuté avec Hermione qui savait que j'avais trompé Ginny à Noël... !

- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Draco. Euh, excuse-moi, continue.

- Donc oui, j'ai trompé Ginny avec Severus, et je me suis dit qu'après tout elle avait le droit de donner ses explications, après quoi je me suis rendu compte que chacun avait sa part de responsabilités dans le fait qu'elle m'a trompé et je lui ai pardonné car c'est la femme de mes enfants, ma première copine,… Bref, pour plein de raisons, je lui ai pardonné et depuis elle ne pense qu'à reformer un « nous », elle et moi.

- Mais toi, tu veux quoi ?

- Bah justement ! Je suis un peu paumé. D'un certain côté, j'aime toujours Ginny, on n'efface pas une longue histoire en si peu de temps, malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de vivre mon histoire avec Severus. Mais Ginny, elle, montre ses sentiments. Ceux de Severus, je ne les ai lu qu'une fois dans une lettre, le jour de ta fête d'anniversaire.

- C'était donc ça ton air déboussolé quand je t'ai trouvé !

- Oui mais…Je ne sais pas si j'aime Severus, ni même si je suis prêt à m'engager sérieusement avec lui. J'ai besoin de preuves d'affection.

Notre couple est une véritable épreuve de force, ça ne marche pas, il n'y a pas d'amour, de l'affection pour sur, une certaine attirance même si nous n'avons rien fait à par s'embrasser mais je ne sais pas, ça coince entre lui et moi.

- Tu sais, ça, seul toi peut le savoir, le découvrir. Je pense que ce n'est pas anodin ce qui s'est passé et se passe toujours entre toi et mon parrain. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de te demander en qui tu as le plus confiance, qui tu aimes réellement au fond de toi. Ne choisit pas l'un ou l'autre par conformisme, ou bien même par confort, ou par éthique. Choisis l'un d'eux avec ton cœur.

- Merci mais ça m'avance pas plus !

- Aimes-tu Ginny ?

- Je viens de te le dire, d'un certain côté, oui.

- Et Severus ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parfois je pense que c'est peut-être une passade comme le disent Ron et Ginny, mais parfois non. Je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher entre nous.

- Tu sais, l'amour vient parfois avec le temps et semble n'être qu'un petit quelque chose au début mais qui fini par être quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand.

- Mouai peut être. Mais entre Sev' et moi,...c'est plutôt amical qu'autre chose, enfin bref !

Sinon un peu hors sujet, mais comment ça se passe avec Noémie ?

Pour Harry, être amoureux d'un homme ne lui semblait pas concevable, il y avait eu Cho, puis Ginny, il n'avait regardé que des filles. Alors s'intéresser à un homme plus que pour un flirt !

Severus était si borné qu'une histoire avec lui relevait de l'impossible.

Harry passa toute sa soirée avec Draco parlant de tout et de rien, lui demandant conseils et autre. Profitant tout simplement d'un moment avec un ami.

()_()

(O_+)

(0)_(0)

Le lendemain matin Severus vint voir Harry, cela commençait à trop durer.

- Harry, décide-toi, tu m'as dit à ton anniversaire que tu ne savais pas pour nous, mais aujourd'hui tu devrais savoir.

- Je, euh, je ne sais pas Severus, c'est compliqué pour moi, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi et tout mais…

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, j'ai compris. Je suis un divertissement, tu as besoin d'un frisson et je ne suis bon qu'à ça.

- Mais non Sev', j'aimerais que ce soit plus simple, mais tu sais bien…

- Non, je ne sais rien !

- Mais… Ce que tu avais mis dans ta lettre, ça m'a bouleversé, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui…

- Quelle lettre?

- Euh, dans le livre que je t'avais offert.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

- Mais non, je n'avais pas fait exprès, et puis ça remonte maintenant, excuse-moi, mais là on parle de nous.

- Je ne te pensais pas fourbe à ce point-là. Tu me déçois terriblement, en plus d'être lâche, tu es fouineur. Laisse-moi tranquille désormais et reste avec ta petite femme.

- Non Severus, reste, laisse-moi donc tout t'expliquer.

- Au revoir.

Severus partit sans laisser une chance à Harry de mieux s'expliquer.

Harry se sentait bizarre, il n'avait pas envisagé cette situation, même si il s'était douté que ça lui pendait au nez, car Severus avait toujours revendiqué avoir besoin d'un minimum d'attentions de son partenaire.

Mais il pensait avoir un peu plus de temps pour y penser.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Harry resta seul, et il ressentait comme un manque.

Le soir venu, son ex-femme vint lui rendre visite.

- Salut Harry, tu me réserves ta soirée ?

- Salut, Ginny, oui entre, je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Oh à cette triste mine j'en conclu qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Severus.

- Il a rompu.

- Oh.

Même si Ginny attendait ce moment depuis quelques semaines maintenant, elle se doutait bien qu'Harry avait besoin de soutien.

- Je m'y attendais, je ne faisais pas assez attention à lui, et je n'ai pas su assumer mon "couple". Enfin, veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Oui un verre de ce que tu voudras tant qu'il y a de l'alcool dedans, ça m'ira.

- Dac, je t'amène ça.

Harry lui servit un rhum groseille et se servit un whisky pur feu.

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la soirée. Harry en avait grand besoin, parler de tout sauf de lui, il demanda à Ginny comment se passait son travail, toute ces banalités.

Plus la soirée avançait plus Ginny essayait de se rapprocher d'Harry.

Mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à ça.

En effet Harry d'une oreille distraite pensais à Severus, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à choisir, il trouvait Ginny plus ennuyeuse.

Et lorsque celle-ci, après un quatrième verre voulu l'embrasser, il la repoussa gentiment, il ne la désirait pas, il aimait l'image qu'elle représentait de son passé.

- Harry, je vois bien que tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie, je serais à tes côtés, tu n'as qu'à demander.

- Merci, mais je ne sais plus ce dont j'ai besoin, comment savoir si j'ai encore besoin de toi ou si j'ai besoin de Severus ? Je tiens à vous deux, j'aime ta présence tout comme la sienne.

- Harry chéri tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, je me rappelle nos nuits agitées, ce que je voyais dans tes yeux, je sais que tu n'es pas gay, tu m'aimes voyons Harry, je suis la femme de ta vie, on est fait pour être ensemble.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, ne sais plus. Je suis fatigué, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, tu peux rester si tu veux.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait envie d'une présence, dormir avec quelqu'un lui manquait, mais d'un côté il se demandait si dormir avec Ginny était une bonne chose.

Ginny qui prit cette absence de réponse pour un oui. Elle le suivit à l'étage, et une fois déshabillée se plongea sous la couette, se collant à Harry avec ardeur afin de passer du bon temps.

()_()

(0_0)

(x)_(x)

- Putain de merde.

- hmm ?

Harry se leva en sursaut, il était onze heures, jusque-là rien d'anormal ci ce n'est qu'on était le vendredi dix-neuf septembre, et donc le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Harry était en retard pour son travail et dans la journée il devait aller acheter un gâteau d'anniversaire d'Hermione pour ensuite rejoindre Ron avant 20h.

Ginny qui venait d'être réveillée assez indélicatement se leva doucement.

- Harry pourquoi cries-tu ?

- Il est onze heure, je suis en retard pour le travail.

- Eh merde, j'ai dis à Ron que j'irais manger avec lui ce midi.

Ginny couru sous la douche tandis qu'Harry sorti en trombe rejoindre son travail.

Depuis quelque temps, Harry avait donné le contrôle du _« Véritasérum » _à son bras droit et était devenu en quelque sorte un simple journaliste. En effet il avait bien du mal depuis sa rupture à tout bien gérer.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Ginny s'était établie chez Harry, depuis la rupture avec Severus le sept septembre. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, voire rien.

Ginny avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire céder Harry mais celle-ci n'avait pas réussi.

Elle n'avait réussi qu'à quelques étreintes mais rien d'autre, mais têtue comme elle l'était, Ginny s'accrochait à ces rares moments de tendresses, se persuadant qu'un jour ou l'autre Harry avouerais l'amour qu'il lui porte et dès lors, ils seraient de nouveau heureux ensemble.

()_()

(O_o)

(0)_(0)

Ginny arriva avec cinq minutes de retard au restaurant où elle devait dîner avec Ron. En entrant dans le restaurant elle repéra son frère et le rejoignit à table.

- Gin' ! Enfin tu es là, tu sais bien que je n'ai que peu de temps pour manger !

- Excuse-moi frérot, avec Harry on s'est levés tard voilà tout.

- Avec Harry ? Explique-moi tout.

- Commandons, je te raconterais en mangeant.

[…]

- Et donc cela fait bientôt deux semaines que je vis de nouveau avec lui.

- Et tu dis qu'ils ont rompu le sept ?

- Oui.

- Oh comme je suis fier que vous vous soyez rabiboché, je n'y croyais pas à son « histoire » avec Severus.

- Pour le moment nous ne formons pas vraiment un couple à proprement dit, nous sommes comme deux colocataires dormant dans le même lit.

- Peut-être mais vous vivez et dormez sous le même toit, ça me semble sur la bonne voie. Par contre, tu n'as plus intérêt à recommencer tes conneries !

- T'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois.

()x()

(è_é)

(-)_(-)

Le soir venu Harry se trouvait chez Ron et Hermione pour aider son meilleur ami.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver vieux frère.

- Moi aussi Harry, je suis désolé de ma réaction pour ton histoire avec Severus, je ne m'y attendais juste pas.

- N'en parlons plus d'accord ?

- Oui aller viens m'aider à mettre la table.

Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde était arrivé et Hermione n'allais pas tarder à arriver avec Draco. Etant en congé maternité, elle avait passé sa journée avec Jonas à l'hôpital et avait proposé à Draco de venir ensemble chez elle, il aurait ainsi l'occasion de rencontrer Jonas car il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

C'est donc vers le coup de vingt heures trente, vingt heures quarante-cinq que ces deux derniers arrivèrent.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, jusqu'à la dégustation du gâteau.

Ils étaient tous assis dans les fauteuils et canapés, autour de la petite table du salon, une part de gâteau et une coupe de champagne à la main.

Hermione prit la parole.

-Tout d'abord je vous remercie encore une fois d'être venu si nombreux ce soir, et merci pour ces cadeaux pas encore ouvert mais je me doute qu'ils seront géniaux. Mais si je porte ce toast ce soir c'est pour vous faire une annonce.

Elle regarda Ron pour lui indiquer que c'était à lui de prendre la parole.

- Oui merci d'être là et ce que nous avons à vous dire c'est que Jonas va bientôt pouvoir sortir !

- Je suis allée à la maternité aujourd'hui et Jonas devrais bientôt pouvoir sortir, ses problèmes de santés sont presque tous résolus et d'ici un mois il devrait arriver chez nous.

Tout le monde s'extasia à l'annonce de cette grande nouvelle.

- Et je voudrais aussi féliciter deux personnes présentes ici. Lança Ron. Bon je ne veux pas qu'ils me volent la vedette mais j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui et donc je voudrais féliciter Harry et Ginny qui revivent ensemble sous le même toit depuis bientôt deux semaines. Je lève donc mon verre à ma petite sœur et à mon cher ami Harry.

Harry alla voir Ginny, qui était dans un coin de la pièce.

- Comment as-tu pu ?

- Harry ? Je.., ce midi quand j'ai mangé avec Ron ça m'a échappé mais ce n'est pas bien grave voyons, maintenant ils savent tous que nous allons bientôt nous remettre ensemble. Tu n'as plus besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Non, stop Ginny, arrête de rêver, notre histoire c'est du passé, c'était bien, mais ce n'est plus possible.

- Mais Harry, ça fait bientôt deux semaines que nous dormons ensemble chaque soir, qu'on vit ensemble, on se rapproche et tout, je sais que tu as besoin de moi et je le vois au quotidien. Notre histoire semble de nouveau sur la bonne voie. Dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

- Non Ginny, je viens de le comprendre, de le voir, ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai besoin. Oui j'ai dormis avec toi mais j'avais besoin d'une présence et je m'en rends compte maintenant que tu n'es pas la présence dont j'ai besoin. Je ne t'aime plus Ginny, nous deux c'est bel et bien du passé.

-Tu romps avec moi ? Une seconde fois ?

- Ça y ressemble mais non, car nous n'avons jamais repris notre histoire Ginny, du moins, moi je n'ai jamais repris mon histoire avec toi. Désolé mais je vais te demander de ne pas revenir chez moi.

Tous les convives avaient arrêté de parler depuis le début de la conversation entre les deux ex-époux.

Lorsque Harry arrêta de parler, il entendit le silence autour de lui et compris que les gens présent dans la pièce avaient suivi la moindre parole de leurs « engueulades » car Harry venait de remarquer qu'il avait parlé un peu fort.

Harry s'avança vers le couple au centre de la pièce.

- Désolé Hermione de t'avoir volé la vedette, je te re-souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et si ton cadeau ne te plaît pas alors viens te plaindre on en choisira un autre ensemble.

Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Désolé, mais je ne suis plus amoureux de ta sœur, elle s'est imaginé des choses, je conçois que je suis responsable de cela mais pas volontairement. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Harry, ne t'en fais pas je reste la reine de cette soirée, je ne t'en veux pas, fait ce que tu as à faire.

- Alors tu l'aimes ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Oui Ron, je crois bien que oui.

- Et tu peux être heureux avec ?

- Je pense.

- Alors d'accord, je t'aime comme un frère je pourrais accepter ça, je te l'ai dit, j'avais besoin de digérer un peu tout ça au début, va lui dire. A la prochaine.

Harry partit sans un dernier regard pour Ginny qui était en larmes. En laissant sur son passage un bon nombre de regards intrigués car sur la vingtaine de convives présentes, seuls quatre ou cinq connaissaient le fin mot de l'histoire.

**Pleins de bisouilles a vous, merci de me lire, de me suivre.  
>Ne me tuer pas s'il-vous-plait pour cette fin de chapitre tout à fait affreuse je le conçois.<strong>

**Pas trop de méchantes reviews j'espère. (A)**


	21. Chapter 21

******Voilà enfin le chapitre 21, merci pour vos précédentes reviews.**

**Alors je prévient juste ce chapitre n'est pas pour n'importe quel(le) lecteur(trice), je ne suis peut être pas la meilleure en ce qui concerne les scènes un peu hot.  
>Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.<strong>

**Chapitre 21**

Après son départ la fête était revenue à ça normal chez Ron et Hermione.  
>Dehors il pleuvait, Harry se retrouva à la porte de Severus tremper jusqu'aux os.<p>

La rue été déserte pas l'ombre d'un chat.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, venir ici à l'improviste n'était peut-être la meilleure des choses à faire. Il avait su qui choisir lorsque Ron avait fait l'annonce, il s'été senti comme piéger.  
>Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il l'explique à Severus et il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire.<p>

Il se tenait droit devant la porte essayant de rassembler ses esprits tant bien que mal.

()_()  
>(o_o)<br>(0)_(0)

De son côté Severus avait reçu un hibou avec quelques mots griffonner sur un papier _écoute le jusqu'au bout_ rien d'autre n'était indiquer.

Il se demanda de qui ça venait et ce que cela signifier. N'ayant pas d'indice sur la provenance et la signification il n'en tient pas plus rigueur que cela.

Lorsqu'il entendit trois coups pas assuré sur sa porte d'entrée, il alla voir et lorsqu'il vit que c'était Harry qui se tenait de l'autre côté de cette porte alors il comprit de suite ce que signifiait le hibou.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba donc nez à nez avec un Harry trempé.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Salut Severus, je..je ne te dérange pas ?

- Brièvement, veux-tu entrer ? Tu es tremper un peu de chaleur te ferais pas de mal je pense. Dit Severus d'un ton un peu sec ce qui déstabilisa Harry .

- Tu as raison oui, je veux bien merci.

Severus s'écarta laissant ainsi entrer Harry qui se sentais déjà mieux une fois a l'intérieur.

Une ambiance ainsi qu'un silence pesant flottaient au-dessus d'eux.

Se fut Severus qui coupa court à ce silence génant.

- Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je me doute bien que tu ne viens pas me voir par ce temps par simple plaisir.

-En faite si.

Severus ne comprit pas et leva un sourcil en guise de question.

- Comment cela ?

- Je suis venu pour le plaisir de te voir et j'ai aussi une chose à te dire.

- Alors je t'écoute.

- Mais pour ça j'ai une première question à te poser. Veux-tu bien y répondre ?

- Je verrais en fonction de cette même question.

- Que ressentais-tu pour moi ?

-De l'affection, une forte affection. Mais pourquoi cette question si soudaine ?

-Je, voilà quand tu m'as quitté il y a douze jours approximativement je me suis senti bizarre, mais à peine été tu parti que Ginny revenait de plus belle à la chasse, j'ai discuté et bu avec elle cette nuit-là et elle est restée dormir chez moi.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que mes sentiments auraient à faire là.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plaît tu comprendras bien vite. Donc je disais elle est restée dormir, d'un côté cela me soulageais de ne pas être seul, je sentais une boule dans mon estomac.

Et depuis cette nuit-là elle est restée chez moi, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais ou pas, je savais juste que de me réveiller auprès de quelqu'un me faisait plaisir, ainsi que de m'endormir près de quelqu'un.

Mais je ne me sentais pas si bien que ça, je m'y faisais voilà tout. Et ce soir, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi je n'étais pas heureux, pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'elle, car ce soir, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas, j'aime ce qui d'elle me rappelle mes enfants, mon passé plutôt heureux. Mais je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Ce soir chez Ron et Hermione j'ai su de qui j'étais amoureux, et ils ont accepté ça, je veux dire, Ron et Hermione, et je crois que d'un certain côté tant qu'eux n'étaient pas à 99% derrière moi je n'aurais pas pu savoir qui j'aimais.

C'est pour cela que je suis là, ce soir, devant toi, minable et tremper. Je, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup voilà, j'ai mis le temps pour m'en rendre compte, j'ai du mal à l'assumer pour moi. Alors si tu as de l'affection pour moi, et que tu sais me le montrer je serais heureux d'essayer réellement a former un quelque chose avec toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis...dis le moi.

- Dire quoi ?

- Ce que tu ressens pour moi.

- Je viens de te le dire, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Est-ce là tout ce que tu ressens ? Dis-moi Harry

- Je ne sais pas te le dire.

- Et pourquoi ?

Severus s'approcha d'Harry qui été presque sec maintenant. Il le colla contre la porte d'entrée en douceur sans le toucher. Lorsqu'Harry ne pût plus reculer alors Severus se planta face à lui, son visage à un centimètre de celui d'Harry dont les cheveux dégoulinaient encore de l'eau qu'ils avaient absorbés.

Il plaça ses bras de part et d'autre d'Harry, posés sur la porte comme pour former une barrière emprisonnant Harry.

Severus pouvait aisément sentir le souffle d'Harry sur son visage, un rythme qui été légèrement rapide. Les pommettes du plus jeune se teignirent de rouge. Harry se sentait vulnérable, Severus tentant de le sonder par le biais de son regard, un regard perçant, qui faisant tant d'effet a Harry, car luisait une lueur de désir dans ce regard mais aussi une certaine attente.

Harry appréciait cette promiscuité entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs, car à cet instant précis Harry n'avait envie que d'une chose : Severus.

- Alors Harry ? Dis-moi, que ressens-tu pour moi. Lâcha Severus d'une voix suave, mais grave.

Cette voix que ne lui connaissais pas Harry, fit frissonner celui-ci. Pensant qu'il avait peut-être froid, Severus rapprocha d'avantage son corps au point d'être collé a Harry et ses bras se rapprochèrent de ceux d'Harry.

Pour seule réponse Harry prit possession des lèvres de Severus, qui prit cette réponse comme elle venait et pour ce qu'elle valait. Severus se doutait bien qu'Harry ne pourrait lui dire facilement « je t'aime » si tel était ses sentiments. Ce baiser mélangeant ardeur et passion fit comprendre a Severus qu'Harry n'étais pas qu'excité par lui, non ce baiser transportait son lot de sentiments. Alors Severus referma ses bras sur Harry, leurs deux bassins se collèrent l'un à l'autre frénétiquement. Une des mains de Harry commença a déboutonner la chemise noir que portait Severus tandis que l'autre caresser du bout des doigts, le tissu sous lequel se dessiner une bosse.

En sentant cette main inattendue Severus eu comme un racle de plaisir, et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Harry embrassa donc son cou, le mordillant légèrement au niveau de la veine jugulaire ce qui excitât d'autant plus Severus.

Sentant le désir réciproque de son partenaire Harry entreprit de défaire la ceinture de celui-ci et de déboutonner son jean's et sans vraiment y réfléchir il commença à le masturber.

La main de Severus elle aussi tenta tant bien que mal de défaire le jean's d'Harry.

Harry se mit alors a genoux et baissa le boxer de Severus.

Celui se recula légèrement cessant de même les agissements d'Harry.

- Harry, tu sais tu n'es pas obliger, je veux dire avec ta main s'est très bien tu sais je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Harry leva les yeux vers Severus et d'un air narquois retourna à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Harry peut être que aller dans ma chambre serais mieux, tu ne penses pas ? Etre dans le hall d'entrée ne m'enchante pas guère.

- Je te l'accorde, ta chambre sera surement un meilleur endroit.

Ils montèrent à la hâte les escaliers, en entrant dans la chambre tous deux se déshabillèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils leur été possible et jetèrent leur vêtements en vrac un peu partout tant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur eux.

Severus s'allongea sur le lit, et Harry le regarda de la tête au pied.

- Merlin que tu es beau Sev'.

- Ne dis pas de conneries.

- S'en est pas.

Harry vient près de Severus et le fit s'assoit sur le bord du lit, il se plaça a genoux, par terre et alors mis d'un bloc le sexe de Severus dans sa bouche. Il commença alors de lent va et viens avec sa tête. Severus surpris par cette fellation eu d'abord un léger sursaut avant de se laisser porter par la vague de plaisir que lui procurer cette douce gourmandise que lui faisait Harry.

- Merlin on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie Harry.

Harry prit cette parole pour ce qu'elle était un compliment, et mis tout son cœur a ce que cette première gâterie soit une des meilleur que Severus n'ai jamais connu.

Il se rappela de ce qui lui le rendait dingue lorsque Ginny se laisser aller a de tel folie.

Alors avec douceur Harry suça la partie rosée de l'anatomie de son partenaire, ce qui lui arracha des gémissements, il joua avec sa langue autour de ce membre dressé de par le sang circulant à l'intérieur, le mordillant doucement. Il tenta d'avaler légèrement plus le membre mais cela lui était impossible alors il mis sa main droit sur l'extrémité basse du sexe durcit de Severus et entama un mouvement de vas et vient en cadence avec ceux de sa tête.

Severus prenait grand plaisir, il posait ses mains sur la tête d'Harry lui suggèrent une cadence puis une autre, une profondeur et encore une autre, sa tête basculer en arrière, Severus se sentait bientôt venir.

- Recule toi je vais venir.

Réussit-il a articuler entre deux soubresauts de plaisir.

Harry arrêta donc sa fellation mais continua son vas et vient manuel, il vit Severus prendre un mouchoir poser sur la table de nuit et recueillir le liquide jaillissant de son sexe a temps dedans.

Une fois l'orgasme fini, et son sexe propre Severus dit à Harry de s'allongeait.

Ce que le plus jeune fit sans grande difficulté, dévoilant son sexe durit et rosé aux yeux de Severus.

Severus se plaça alors au-dessus d'Harry et commença lui aussi à faire une fellation.

Harry fermât les yeux de plaisir sentant cette bouche se fermer sur son sexe.

Severus le rendait dingue, et Harry le sentait qu'il avait de l'expérience.

Ce qu'il sentit aussi c'est un doigt humide à l'entrée de son orifice. Ne voyant et n'entendant pas de refus a ça, Severus l'introduisit en Harry qui se tendit légèrement en sentant la présence de ce doigts étranger.

- Détend toi Harry, si tu ne veux pas dis le moi, et j'arrête.

- Non je veux, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y habituer.

- Laisse-moi faire ne t'en fais pas je vais être doux, fais-moi confiance, relâche toi.

Severus laissa le doigts là où il se trouvait mais entama des vas et viens avec sa bouche plus rapide afin de faire penser Harry a autre chose. Lorsqu'il sentit que le plus jeune se détendit il bougea doucement son index à l'intérieur de l'orifice afin d'habituer le corps a cette nouvelle présence.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux il vit qu'Harry prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Il délaissa alors la fellation afin de venir embrasser Harry il savait que les baiser pouvait réconforter lors d'un tel moment. Harry désirait Severus, et avait l'impression que son sexe aller exploser.

- Prend moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mais laisse-moi le temps de bien te préparer je voudrais faire bien pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, alors Severus descendit le long du cou, sur la clavicule, les pectoraux, les abdominaux tout en bougeant son doigts a l'intérieur d'Harry, il humidifia un second doigt qu'il introduit doucement, en Harry.

Celui-ci ne lança pas une figure de douleur ou de désagrément a Harry il comprit qu'Harry s'était relâcher. Severus releva alors le bassin d'Harry grâce à un coussin et gardant son index et majeur de la main gauche entama un anulingus. Sa main droite caressait le corps d'Harry et masser son sexe.

- J'en veux plus. Lâcha Harry entre deux gémissement, celui-ci s'agrippait aux draps comme il pouvait, son corps été transpercer de spasmes, il n'avait alors jamais connu pareil plaisir.

Severus sentit Harry près alors il mit un préservatif lubrifier et plaça son sexe déjà re durcit a l'entrée de l'orifice d'Harry.

- Tu es sur ? Une fois commencé je ne pourrais m'arrêter qu'une fois fini.

Avec ses jambes Harry tira le bassin de Severus vers lui ce qui fit légèrement entrer le sexe de ce dernier.

- D'accord j'ai compris mais laisse-moi faire, tu vas avoir mal sinon.

Lentement Severus entra en Harry, une fois son sexe entièrement entré il ne bougea plus laissant a Harry le temps de s'habituer à cet organe volumineux.

Au bout d'une minute il vit le visage d'Harry se décrispé il commença alors de doux vas et viens.

Harry prenait définitivement plus de plaisir qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu.

Peu à peu tout deux gémissèrent. Severus sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps dans cette cavité étroite masturba Harry d'une cadence différente que les vas et viens qui se faisait de plus en plus frénétiques.

C'est dans un râle de plaisir qu'Harry vient rejoint peu après par Severus qui finit sur un coup de rein plus puissant.

Epuiser de plaisir, Severus se retira et s'allongea au côté d'Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Veux tu me passer un mouchoir s'il-te-plaît ?

- Bien sur tien, je t'en prends un aussi.

Les deux compagnons essuyèrent leur semence, Severus noua le préservatif et le jeta avec les mouchoirs dans une poubelle située non loin du lit.

- Si on m'avait dit combien le sexe avec un homme était si génial, il y a bien longtemps que je m'y serais mis lança Harry.

- Ça t'a donc vraiment plus ?

- Je ne suis pas assez expressif pour toi ? Tu veux que la prochaine fois je me lâche un peu plus vocalement que tes voisins sachent combien j'apprécie ?

- Non ce n'est pas cela, j'ai eu peur de te faire mal.

- Je n'ai pas eu mal, ou peut-être un peu au début mais tu m'as vite fais plus de bien qu'autre chose. J'ai adoré vraiment.

- J'en suis ravis alors, car j'ai moi aussi adoré ce moment.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Mais de quoi Harry ?

- De me laisser une autre chance.

Severus sourit, en regardant Harry.

- Merci à toi Harry.

- Pour ?

- Pour avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qui existe entre nous, d'avoir su voir ce que tu voulais au fond de toi, de m'avoir choisi, moi le vieux professeur la relation incertaine inédite, plutôt que de retourner dans les bras de ton ex-femme, Ginny.

Harry embrassa Severus. Une dernière étreinte avant de chacun sombré dans un sommeil, qui sera des plus agréables.

- Je t'aime Severus. Dit à demi-mot Harry en s'endormant auprès de son conjoint déjà endormit.

**Voilà enfin le moment tant attendu par certains/certaines, je tien a m'excuser d'avoir mis du temps a poster ce chapitre, le prochain aussi va mettre du temps je ne l'ai pas encore bien terminer (j'ai pris du retard)  
><strong>**Je fais de mon mieux ne soyez pas trop dur dans vos reviews.  
><strong>**Des bisouilles.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tout le monde, bon je mets du temps j'en suis consciente mais j'écris toujours plus doucement c'est vrai. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas arrêté et n'arrêterais qu'une fois fini. J'ai perdue toute mon avance donc j'essaye du mieux que je peux.  
>J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bisous<strong>

**Chapitre 22**

Harry se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se demanda si les événements de la veille étaient réels ou le fruit de son imagination.

Il s'étira de tout son long et vit alors ses vêtements posés sur une chaise non loin du lit. En sortant du lit, il remarqua qu'il était nu. C'est donc avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il enfila un boxer et son jean's afin de descendre retrouver Severus.

Celui-ci était dans la cuisine affairé à préparer à manger, cette nuit il s'était bien dépensé et il avait alors faim.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Hm ? Ah euh un peu. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, mais si, j'ai légèrement mal.

- Je te donnerais un baume de ma fabrication pour atténuer la douleur si tu veux.

- Ce ne sera pas de refus, que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais faire un petit déjeuner mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

- Œufs, bacon et du soda si tu as, m'iront très bien.

- J'ai tout ça.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner sans parler de la veille, dans un silence d'or.

Ce fut Harry qui parla le premier.

- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oui en effet, pourquoi ?

- Oh non comme ça, histoire de faire la conversation.

- Ah mais de toute façon je vais annuler.

- N'annule pas pour moi, je demandais vraiment cela par simple curiosité, afin de meubler la discussion, ou de la créer tout simplement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'annule, pour moi-même ce rendez-vous ne me sers plus à rien désormais.

- Tu avais un rendez-vous galant ?

- On peut dire ça, pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- Oh non tu sais, on était pas ensemble quand tu as prévu ce rendez-vous, je n'ai rien à y redire, je ne pensais juste pas que tu aurais des rendez-vous.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

- Par Merlin non, une curiosité mal placée voilà tout. Bon, je vais me laver.

Harry monta prendre sa douche pendant que Severus jubilait intérieurement de voir une marque d'affection de la part du jeune brun.

_Un jour notre relation avancera Harry et tu oseras me dire ces trois mots chuchotés, hier soir, à haute voix et tu n'auras pas peur de me le prouver au quotidien, en attendant je prendrais chaques marques d'affection de ta part comme elles viendront._

_Cela faisait des mois que j'avais rêvé de cette nuit, je saurais être patient._

Lorsqu'Harry eu fini de se laver et de s'habiller, il descendit voir Severus.

- Tu es beau comme un galion neuf dit donc, tu avais prévu quelque chose toi aussi aujourd'hui ?

- Surement me balader à Prés au Lard et retourner voir Ron et Hermione, c'est tout.

- D'accord.

- D'ailleurs je vais y aller maintenant, on se revoit quand ?

- Ce soir ?

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Je pensais dans un premier temps aller manger dehors comme au Trois Balais par exemple…Nous ne sommes jamais sortis lors de notre précédente union alors que je l'aurais voulu. Confessa Severus.

- Ca me va alors. On dit pour vingt heures là-bas ?

- Ca me semble bien. Répondit le plus vieux avec un semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres.

- A ce soir vingt heures alors. Dit Harry avant d'embrasser son conjoint et de partir voir ses meilleurs amis.

()_()

(0_0)

(o)_(o)

Une demie heure plus tard, arrivé devant chez ses meilleurs amis, Harry frappa à la porte, il était près de midi, il se doutait que ses amis seraient réveillés.

On entendit un « Ron c'est Harry va lui ouvrir » qui intrigua le principal intéressé,_ comment sait-elle que c'est moi ?_

Ron descendit alors ouvrir à son ami.

- Salut Harry entre. Tu vas bien ?

- Salut Ron. Toujours depuis hier soir et toi ? Dis-moi comment à t'elle sut ?

- Oui, ah ça c'est maman qui lui a offert la même horloge qu'elle a, tu sais 'Pa lui en a fait une sur la demande de maman, et tu es dessus, il y a toi, Ginny, les enfants, nos parents respectifs, quelques ami(e)s proches et elle et moi.

- Oh je vois.

-Mais papa n'a pas mis de case « danger » cette fois ci mais une « ennuis » comme ça on s'inquiète moins quoi, surtout Hermione tu sais comment elle est ! Chuchota Ron tandis qu'il entendait Hermione venir vers eux.

Hermione sortit de sa cuisine pour venir à la rencontre d'Harry.

- Alors comment était ta soirée ? Agréable ? Houleuse ?

-'Mione, toi qui me dis manquer de tact, là c'est toi qui en manque !

Harry rigola avant de répondre à la question de son amie.

- T'inquiète Ron, je la comprends. Au passage je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir un peu saboté ta soirée 'Mione.

- Mais non tu lui as juste donné un peu plus de vivant. Ne t'en fais pas, rien n'a été saboté ou autre.

- Et Ginny a régit comment ? J'avoue avoir peut-être été un peu dur avec elle, mais je n'ai pas apprécié, je me suis senti piégé.

- Oh Ginny…, elle en a pleuré, tu t'en doutes bien, elle l'a mal prit, elle à eu l'impression d'une seconde rupture.

- C'en était pas vraiment loin. Lâcha Ron à voix basse.

- Désolé pour elle, je m'en veux Ron.

- Harry tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Ron le prend sur ce ton car il avait cru, avec ce que lui avait raconté Ginny, que votre histoire était repartie, et aucun grand frère n'aime voir sa petite sœur triste, voilà tout.

- Je sais bien, je me suis emporté sur le coup de la colère.

- Ça arrive, ce n'est rien. Bon alors raconte nous ta soirée ! Tu es allé le voir ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Ouais quand même, raconte nous soit sympa, mais ne fais pas dans le détail s'il-te-plait, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

- Allez vient manger avec nous et raconte-nous tout.

- Ou seulement l'essentiel, hein. Ajouta Ron comme pour finir la phrase de sa femme.

Harry rigola d'un rire franc.

Tous trois se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger.

- Bah, je me suis pointé là-bas, trempé de la tête aux pieds, il a bien voulu me faire entrer, donc je suis entré et je lui ai dit que j'avais compris que j'avais besoin de lui, qu'il me manquait. Quoi je ne lui ai pas dit cela comme ça, je lui ai fait comprendre. Puis en fait, il m'a collé contre la porte pour que je lui avoue mes sentiments, que je n'avais pas d'échappatoire. Mais je n'ai pas su lui dire, et pour lui répondre je l'ai embrassé. Et ce matin on a un peu parlé, mais on parlera réellement ce soir. On se voit pour manger un bout ensemble.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as… ? Ron déglutit péniblement en avalant un morceau de tarte à la citrouille.

- Que j'ai quoi ?

- Tu sais, enfin, voilà quoi !

- Savoir quoi ? Faire quoi Ron ?

- Je veux dire coucher avec lui. Ron affichait cette même tête de dégout qu'il avait lorsqu'il apprenait quelque chose qui lui semblait horrible cette même tête qu'il avait eue face à Aragog. Son teint vira au blanc, ses tâches de rousseurs semblant plus vives.

- Ah tu veux dire coucher avec lui ? Harry semblait s'amuser de la détresse de son ami face à la situation.

- Oui voilà, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça avec lui quand même ?

- D'accord Ron, je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

- Pour de vrai ou tu dis ça seulement pour me contenter ?

- Oh allons Ron, Harry est grand, il a trente-huit ans, il fait ce qu'il veut. Lâcha Hermione qui prit enfin la parole dans cette discussion.

- Oui mais, ça, ça c'est dégoutant.

- Ron pour ta gouverne je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Le visage de Ron s'apaisa presque immédiatement à cette annonce.

- Non en effet, j'ai fait l'amour avec lui !

Ron poussa un cri comme un gémissement de peur quand il entendit ces mots.

- Hermione, il le fait exprès. Râla le roux.

Hermione et Harry rirent de bon cœur à la voix et la mine déconfite de Ron.

Ron débarrassa la table laissant Hermione et Harry seuls quelques minutes.

- Tu sais Harry, ça va lui prendre quelques temps mais il s'y fera à ton histoire.

- Je sais bien, je préfère l'embêter dès maintenant, afin qu'il accepte plus facilement que de trop le préserver.

- Hier il a pris sur lui pour te dire d'y aller, alors vas-y doucement avec lui quand même.

- Je sais bien Hermione et je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

- Sinon comment trouves-tu la robe que je t'ai offerte ?

- Elle est magnifique mais je n'aurais pas de si belle occasion pour la porter.

- Je suis sûr que si, il y aura bien une occasion pour cette robe de soirée. En la voyant j'ai senti que tu devais l'avoir.

Ron revint dans le salon avec une grosse part de gâteau et deux autres plus petites du gâteau de la veille.

- C'est ta part, on te l'avait gardé.

- Merci il ne fallait pas.

-Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit que j'aurais très bien pu la manger moi. Dit Ron d'un ton boudeur, car la veille il avait voulu se resservir mais Hermione lui avait interdit préférant laisser la part généreuse à leur ami qu'elle se doutait revoir d'ici peu.

Harry passa toute son après-midi avec ses deux amis afin de récupérer un peu de ce qu'il avait loupé la veille.

()_()

(u_u)

(0)-(0)

Harry arriva aux trois balais avec dix minutes de retard. En entrant il vit Madame Rosmerta qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Harry, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu par ici, tu viens seul ?

- Bonjour Rosmerta, je suis en fait attendu, je cherche Severus.

- Severus Rogue ? Il est là-bas au fond, tu ne peux pas le louper. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude donc tu ne pourras vraiment pas le rater, on ne voit que lui.

- Merci.

Harry partir vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Rosmerta. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Severus il eut un sourire.

Rosmerta avait raison, on ne voyait que lui. Severus avait fait un effort vestimentaire, il portait un jean's bleu/noir foncé coupe droite avec une chemise blanche en lin, sur sa chaise apparaissait une veste dans les tons de son jean's et une écharpe blanche et noire.

- Tu es très distingué, c'est en quel honneur ? Lui demanda Harry une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, avant de s'assoir en face de lui.

- Et toi en retard ! C'est pour la soirée, j'ai voulu faire un effort.

- Il est remarquable.

- Merci, tu as faim ?

- Un peu oui, et toi ?

- S'il s'agit de te manger oui.

- Sev' s'il-te-plait on est dans un lieu public, qui plus est, un endroit où tous les regards sont tournés vers nous ce soir grâce a ton élégante tenue.

- As-tu honte de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu sembles ne pas vouloir montrer que nous sommes un couple.

- Sev'…c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que diraient les gens de savoir que leur héro sort avec…

- Un traitre je sais, j'ai compris. Severus se leva pour partir mais Harry lui attrapa la main et se leva en même temps que lui.

- Non Severus écoute moi. J'allais dire avec quelqu'un de plus âgé et de surcroit, un homme. Je commence doucement à m'y faire, laisse-moi le temps, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir aujourd'hui que j'entretiens une relation avec toi. Laisse-moi prendre le temps de me montrer en couple avec toi.

Severus regarda Harry et les gens qui les entouraient dans la salle. Il défit alors sa main de celle d'Harry.

- Oui excuse-moi, j'ai juste eu peur que tu veuilles revenir en arrière, je me suis dit que tu avais honte de moi.

- Sev' bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais pas ici. Allez rassies-toi et commandons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on vint à leur rencontre pour prendre leur commande.

Tout en mangeant, les deux hommes parlaient de leur journée respective.  
>Harry sentit des regards vers eux, qu'il ait sa tête rivée sur son plat ou lorsqu'il parlait avec Severus.<br>Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Etre au centre des discutions n'avait jamais fait partie des choses qu'il aimait, ni même des choses qu'il aurait pu tenter de faire, au contraire il avait souvent fuit cela.  
>Il tourna sa tête le plus discrètement possible afin de se rendre compte de l'étendue de leur apparition publique à lui et Severus.<br>Bien sur Severus avait été blanchi publiquement, mais dans les esprits il restait tout de même cet homme à double visage qui avait tué le sorcier le plus respecté et craint après celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Il vit qu'une bonne dizaine de visages étaient tournés vers eux, et chuchotaient.  
>Severus remarqua le mal-être d'Harry et comprit que cela venait des regards indiscrets.<br>Ils finirent donc de manger le plus naturellement possible, agissant plus comme deux amis plutôt que deux amants afin d'attirer le moins possible d'autres regards sur eux.  
>Quand ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et partirent après avoir régler leur note.<p>

Le retour fut calme, ils marchèrent un peu avant de rejoindre le domicile de Severus sans même parler de futilitées. Severus prit la parole une fois à l'intérieur.  
>- Je suis désolé pour les regards lors du repas, Harry.<p>

- Hein ? Oh je ne t'en veux pas, ça m'épuise. Aujourd'hui encore je suis toujours leur « survivant » et d'être épié comme ça lors de chaque sortie c'est épuisant.

Quand ce n'est pas des enfants qui ne me connaissent pas mais dont leurs parents leur ont compté mes « exploits », ce sont les parents qui critiquent mes fréquentations ou autre.  
>Je sens que les journaux vont bientôt parler de nous parler qui sait de…d'une nouvelle alliance pour renverser le monde de la magie, ils sont souvent très inventifs. Allons-nous coucher veux-tu ? Je suis un peu épuisé là. Demanda le brun tout en posant son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.<p>

-Oui bien sûr allons-y. De toute façon nous aurons la réponse à notre question dans peu de temps.

- Oh oui, il y a bien des chances.

Les deux amants allèrent se coucher. Harry se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait lire sur son compte. La dernière fois qu'il avait lu des choses sur lui cela parlait de sa rupture avec Ginny et d'un possible changement de sexe de l'un puis de l'autre.

Severus lui, était blessé. Cette soirée devait être leur première sortie, joyeuse, drôle. Ils devaient s'en souvenir comme d'une bonne soirée et en fait ils s'en souviendront d'une soirée où ils furent épiés et où ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de profiter réellement de leur soirée.

**Je posterais le plus vite possible la suite**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou, ça fais un bout de temps que je n'ai pas poster en je m'en vois désoler. Je suis dans une formation qui me prend beaucoup de temps donc j'écris toujours mais de façon plus espacer.  
>Donc voici le chapitre 23 toujours corriger par ma correctrice<strong> <strong>luciusmaximus que je ne remercie jamais assez.<strong>****

******Merci a ceux qui me suive depuis le début et ceux qui rejoigne cette histoire en cours de route.  
>Il me reste peu de chapitre, je vais essayer de condenser plusieurs chapitre ensemble.<strong>****

**Chapitre 23**

Ils se réveillèrent tout deux un peu embrumés, Harry n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son sommeil, il était triste de la tournure qu'avait pris leur soirée, mais il savait que malheureusement il ne pourrait sûrement jamais passer une soirée "calme" où il serait juste Harry, un sorcier parmi les autres mais il savait que cela était chose impossible.  
>Severus avait mieux digéré le fait que leur soirée soit légèrement gâchée hier, il s'était mit en tête d'aller voir Draco afin de pouvoir être eux même le temps de leur visite. Car devoir faire attention aux gestes et aux paroles une fois le pallier de leurs maisons respectives, franchies était épuisant.<p>

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry.  
>- Je voudrais aller voir Draco, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques temps.<br>- D'accord, et tu voudrais qu'on se voient à quelle heure ?  
>- Non je voulais dire, enfin, j'aimerais aller voir Draco avec toi…En tant que couple.<br>- Oh excuse-moi, je pensais que tu voulais aller le voir seul. Je serais aussi content de le voir. Je l'ai vu avant hier, mais le voir aussi aujourd'hui ne me fera pas de mal.  
>- Avant hier ?<br>- Oui, il était là à l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu parler avec lui, je suis bien vite parti.

()_()  
>(o_o)<br>(c)_(c)

C'est donc en début d'après-midi qu'Harry et Severus frappèrent chez Draco.  
>- Mais il est peut-être avec Noémie.<br>- Je n'y avais pas songé. Avoua Severus  
>- Il ne répond pas, on devrait peut être rentré.<br>- Oui tu as raison.  
>Les deux amants rebroussaient chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

- Hey je suis là. Lança Draco, qui était visiblement trempé.  
>-Oh Draco, tu vas bien ? On venait te faire un petit coucou, mais on doit te déranger.<br>- Bonjour Severus, Harry. Non j'étais dans la piscine en fait.  
>- La piscine?<br>- Je m'en suis faite construire une il y a peu et j'y plonge dès que le temps le permet, vous voulez entrer ? Noémie est au bord de la piscine. Invita le blond.  
>- Merci Draco mais je pense qu'Harry et moi n'allons pas te déranger.<br>- J'insiste ! Surtout que je pense que vous avez des choses à me dire après ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi.  
>- Vendredi ?<br>- Oui Severus, quand je suis venu te voir trempé, je te l'ai dit avant, j'étais chez Ron et Hermione et Draco lui aussi était là.  
>- Ah oui c'est vrai excuse-moi.<br>- Bon venez, entrer ne rester pas sur le pas de la porte.

Ils suivirent Draco à l'intérieur de la maison et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur.  
>Le temps était doux, comme une fin d'été, le soleil était présent mais il régnait une chaleur de 24 degrés environ avec une brise agréable qui se manifestait de temps à autre.<br>Un temps idéal pour se prélasser au bord d'une source d'eau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient Noémie mais ces fois-là étaient tellement rares qu'Harry mit quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître réellement.  
>Ils se saluèrent poliment puis prirent place non loin du couple.<p>

- Je veux tout savoir, ou presque. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Quoi que, en vous voyant j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que vous pouvez avoir à me raconter.

Aucun des deux amants ne put dire mots, ils se regardèrent d'un même oeil comme pour se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire.

- J'attends.

- Bon tu sais déjà que je suis allé le rejoindre chez lui. Commença Harry.

- Ça oui, mais c'est l'après que je veux savoir moi.

- Severus m'a ouvert vu que j'etais trempé jusqu'aux os et nous avons discuté. Ce qui en ressort c'est que nous voulons être en couple, lui et moi, ensemble. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas hétéro ni même bi, Ginny ne fut que l'exception de ma vie. Je suis heureux d'avoir partagé ce que j'ai partagé avec elle, dont les enfants mais je ne suis pas entier lorsque je suis avec une femme, contrairement à ce que je suis avec Severus.

Draco, tout en souriant regarda dans la direction du plus vieux et le vit ému de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Alors je suis heureux pour vous.

La suite de l'après-midi fut plus "calme" pour le couple. Draco avait entendu et vu ce qu'il désirait tant voir. Ils passèrent donc une après-midi à discuter de banalités, profitant juste du moment passé entre amis.

Et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la soirée, l'émotion de ce qu'avait déclaré Harry était encore palpable. Severus avait été touché par les propos du plus jeune mais sans lui dire, ni même lui montrer.

Un serpentard ne montre pas ses sentiments, et même si parfois Severus avait une brèche et était plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne laissait que peu parler ses émotions.

Il ne fit donc que prendre Harry dans ses bras et lui glisser un "merci" dont Harry compris la signification.

C'est un Harry heureux et comblé qui rentra chez lui afin de se reposer un peu.

Le lendemain matin, en partant de chez lui, Harry remarqua un journal du week end sur lequel figurait en gros titre l'article : "rendez-vous de courtoisie ou future menace?" L'article était accompagné d'une photo de lui et de Severus au restaurant, au moment où Severus s'était lever et qu'Harry le retenait.

_D'où vient la photo, que savent-ils réellement ? _  
>Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête en même temps.<p>

Il partit au travail des questions plein l'esprit.

Une fois arrivé au siège de son journal, l'accueil de ses collègues fut mitigé. Tous lui demandèrent si c'était bien lui? Quand? Pourquoi?  
>Il ne leur dit pas grand-chose de plus d'autres que la photo étais vraie, que Severus était un ami et avait changé de bien des manières, qu'il n'était pas méchant, qu'il fallait juste apprendre à le connaitre.<p>

Sans rien ajouter de plus. Mais malheureusement pour lui toute sa journée fut ponctuée d'appels le demandant afin d'accepter des interviews et autres rendez-vous au sujet de cette photo, de ses liens avec Severus, et en mettant aux yeux de tous son divorce jusque-là caché.

En fin d'après-midi il ouvrit le paquet de journaux qu'il avait reçu dans la journée et y vit une interview de Ginny.

Craignant que celle-ci dévoile son homosexualité, il ouvrit rapidement le journal et se mit a lire l'article.

_Ouf elle n'a rien dit à propos de cela. Au moins je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être humaine sur ce point là. _

Non Ginny n'avait pas dévoilé cet aspect-là de la vie d'Harry mais avait mis au grand jour sa rancœur contre son ex-mari et le professeur, exprimant ainsi à demi-mots un lien les unissait. En commentant la photo, elle avait dit : "ses deux-là sont assez proche, oui comme deux amis plutôt qu'autre chose. C'est devenu rare de les voir séparément ».

Et c'est cette phrase qui aurait un impact dans les jours à venir...

**Je fais de mon mieux pour vous transmettre la suite rapidement.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre corriger.**

**Je voulais vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup ça m'a bien motivé pour enfin finir cette histoire. non ce chapitre n'est pas la fin mais j'ai fini d'écrire les chapitres il ne manque plus que la correction.**

**Donc voici le chapitre 24, espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Chapitre 24**

Cela faisait quelque mois qu'Harry avait lu l'interview de Ginny. Il avait craint que les demandes d'interviews et autres choses dans le genre ne cessent, et que les «paparazzis" ne le poursuive afin d'en savoir plus.  
>Ce fut le cas au tout début, dans les deuxtrois semaines suivant l'article mais très vite, les journalistes et les paparazzis semblaient s'être lassés de cette histoire n'y trouvant rien de particulier tout en ayant beau creuser.

Harry et Severus avaient réussi à protéger leur couple de l'assaut médiatique.  
>Dans l'intimité tout se passait bien.<p>

Cela avait pesé sur leur couple mais ils ont su surmonter cette épreuve, ce qui les avaient empli de joie l'un et l'autre, se disant que leur couple était désormais plus solide qu'auparavant.

Cependant, ce dont Harry n'avait pas conscience, c'était d'un mal être grandissant chez son compagnon.

Harry avait repris sa place au sein de son journal même si il avait donné plus de responsabilités à son bras droit.

Celui-ci était devenu partenaire afin qu'Harry n'ai plus à devoir porter le poids du travail seul et afin de lui libérer du temps pour pouvoir en passer plus avec Severus.

Harry tentait de voir ses enfants le plus possible lors des vacances, il les gardait une semaine sur deux, même si celle-ci était bien souvent passée avec Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants.

Mais les enfants n'avais pas conscience ni même connaissance de la relation qu'entretenait leur père avec Severus.  
>Harry accordait également du temps à Severus durant les vacances mais davantage lorsqu'il n'avait pas la garde. Il tenter, tant bien que mal, de passer le plus de temps libres possible avec Severus.<p>

Severus quant à lui préparait un projet d'ouverture de magasin de potions où il prendrait un ou deux apprentis afin de pouvoir leur apprendre quelque chose.

Severus adorait donner des leçons et enseigner son savoir à autrui.

Mais ceci n'empêchait pas Severus de sentir un petit vide au fond de lui.

Vide qui grandissait petit à petit, au fils des jours.  
>Il avait de quoi être heureux mais il lui manquait un petit quelque chose... Depuis six mois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, Harry ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime » excepté lors de leur folle nuit six mois auparavant, et cela le blessait.<p>

Bien qu'ils eurent réitérer la chose, Harry ne lui avait plus redit ces trois petits mots une fois l'ébat terminé.  
>Bien sur lui non plus ne lui avait pas dit, il est trop réservé pour ce genre de chose, mais parfois pensait qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas, qu'il tenait à lui tout au plus.<p>

Car n'importe quel Homme, être humain à besoin d'amour et de preuves d'amour. Et c'est ce qui manquait dans leur couple.  
>Bien sur leurs câlins, tendresse réciproque,… étaient des preuves, mais le fait de ne pas être certain, de ne pas savoir exactement ce que l'autre ressentait, c'est cela que Severus ne supportait pas.<p>

L'incertitude des sentiments d'Harry à son égard.

Il en avait parlé à Draco et celui-ci lui avait répondu :  
>- Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime mais je le pense timide sur ce point-là. Et si toi non plus tu ne lui as pas dit, ne le blâme pas de faire pareil. Il a peut-être peur de se déclarer et que tu ne le prennes pas bien.<p>

Mais cette peur grandissait au plus profond de Severus. Même si il menait de front une vie bien rangée et calme, intérieurement il était en plein combat.

Son projet de magasin avançait bien. Il avait peaufiné l'idée d'ouvrir un magasin de potions où l'espace disponible serait divisé en plusieurs espaces, afin de chaque catégorie de potion (soin physique, soin psychique, ...) possède son endroit précis.  
>Il désirait aussi consacrer un endroit dédié aux chaudrons, fioles et ustensiles nécessaires à l'élaboration des potions ainsi qu'une arrière-boutique où il produirait ses produits avec, peut-être, l'aide d'un apprenti.<br>Tout cela lui couterait beaucoup, il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'Harry s'était proposé de participer mais il avait refusé cette offre.  
>Il voulait se débrouiller par lui-même.<br>Et plus la préparation de ce projet lui prenait du temps, plus il s'éloignait légèrement d'Harry.  
>Il se demandait si tout cela serait viable sur le long terme. Et cela lui faisait peur.<p>

Un dimanche comme les autres, les deux amants se trouvaient chez Severus penchés sur le projet du plus vieux.  
>C'était devenu une de leur habitude, leur occupation du dimanche de voir et revoir ce projet afin d'en évaluer le coût, les bénéfices potentiels et tout autant de choses à caractère économique.<br>Il était hors de question de se "jeter" tête baissée dans un projet comme cela, ils en avaient bien conscience, mais surement plus Severus qu'Harry car celui-ci ayant les moyens se posait moins de questions.

Severus ne l'avait pas avoué à Harry mais ce magasin lui permettrait de ne plus être enseignant à Poudlard, et ainsi de quitter ce personnage, cette image et ce rôle de professeur arrogant, méchant, tyrannique, asocial qu'il s'était forgé depuis des années.

Il était épuisé d'être le méchant de service.

Peu de gens prenaient la peine de le connaitre à l'école aussi bien au sein du corps enseignant qu'au niveau même des élèves.

Il se devait d'être sévère et cela lui avait convenu lorsqu'il était « agent double », et lorsqu'il était nécessaire qu'il se fasse respecter par les enseignants et les élèves, mais à l'extérieur les gens le stigmatisaient à cause de cette même image qu'il s'était forgé pour Poudlard. Il avait l'espoir de passer plus inaperçus dans sa boutique et de se libérer de cette image que les gens avaient de lui.

Sa boutique, il la rêvait lumineuse, et non pas à l'image d'un cachot. Il voulait en faire un lieu où les gens seraient tentés d'y entrer même seulement pour flâner dans les allées.  
>Harry avait été surpris de la demande de luminosité car même si les travaux chez Severus avaient rendu la maison plus lumineuse elle restait sombre, cela l'avait interpellé mais sans plus. Harry avait mis cela sur le coup de l'attrait de clients ou bien la nécessité pour la vision de son amant.<p>

Au bout d'un moment, Severus se leva en pleine discussion et monta sans un mot.  
>Plantant un Harry un peu surprit qui mit cette attitude sur le coup d'une idée qui serait venue subitement à son amant et pour laquelle il aurait besoin d'appuis bibliographiques.<br>Apres quinze minutes sans signe de son ainée le jeune brun se leva et monta à l'étage.  
>- Severus ?<br>- Chéri ? Relança-t-il ?  
>Ses deux appels restèrent sans réponse, il alla près de la salle de bain qui était vide, il passa ensuite près de la chambre mais celle-ci était également vide.<br>Il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'il y entendit un fracas. Il accéléra, et y alla d'un pas vif pour voir ce qu'il en retournait. Il tomba sur un Severus avachi sur sa chaise devant un bureau net, des livres jonchant le sol, éparpillés, comme jetés.  
>- Severus, que ce passe-t-il, ça ne va pas ?<br>- Si ça va ne t'inquiète pas, retourne en bas j'arrive.  
>- Non dis-moi je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que tu as ?<p>

- Mais rien je te dis. Répondit sèchement le plus vieux.  
>- Sev´ je ne suis pas con bordel !<p>

- Je ne dis pas ça, si je te dis que tout va bien c'est que tout va bien.

- Je le vois bien que ça ne va pas, ne me mens pas.

- Pour être franc avec toi il faudrait en retour que tu le sois envers moi.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

- Je vois bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu dois te sentir emprisonné avec un « vieux » comme moi.

- Mais non pas du tout. Où vas-tu chercher cela ?

- C'est simple tu es plus jeune que moi, on ne sort jamais, et tu n'as pas dit un mot de nous à tes enfants.

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir. Je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour les enfants. Je ne voudrais pas les mêler à des histoires qui ne les concernent pas, et si cela venait à ne pas durer, je ne voudrais pas les rendre plus malheureux.

- Tu vois, tu imagines que cela puisse ne pas durer.

- Non ! Quoi si mais non, enfin. Sev' ! N'a tu jamais douté de notre couple ? Ne t'ais tu jamais demandé si ça tiendrait réellement ?

- Non ! Enfin si peut être une fois ou deux mais cela n'avait rien à voir.

- Mais si voyons. Toi aussi tu as douté. Ne dis pas que je suis trop jeune ! Oui il existe une différence d'âge entre nous, mais l'amour n'est-il pas plus fort que ça ?

- Quand il existe, oui.

- Je crois qu'on est fatigué de notre journée, veut-tu qu'on sorte manger ? On en discutera dans un autre cadre, dans un espace plus confiné mais neutre.

- ça ne changera pas grand-chose à notre problème.

- Peut-être, mais au moins on sera plus calmes, car je te sens énervé et je commence à le devenir aussi.

Quarante minutes plus tard, tous deux étaient propres et bien habillés mais Severus était grognon. Pour lui, un problème ne pouvait se résoudre si « facilement ». Un diner ne pouvait balayer et réparer les blessures.

Harry lui avait préféré sortir car la journée avait été pesante pour sa part. Il nourrissait en lui une idée pour son couple mais cela ne lui paraissait être ni une bonne idée ni une mauvaise.

Il voulait emménager avec Severus, quitter sa maison qui lui rappelait son histoire avec Ginny, mais sans la vendre pour autant. Mais il craignait ce que Severus pourrait dire ou penser d'une telle idée.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils prirent une table située au fond de la salle afin de ne pas se sentir épiés comme lors de leur dernier repas en tête à tête.

Tout en mangeant Harry tentait de dénouer le problème.

[…]

- Sev' comment peut tu dire que je suis emprisonné avec un « vieux ». Tu n'es pas vieux, oui tu es plus âgé que moi, c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être avec un vieux.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son ainé.

- Crois-moi, tu devrais me connaitre un peu tout de même depuis tout ce temps. Tu dois bien savoir que je ne resterais pas avec toi si quelque chose me gênait.

- Je ne voudrais pas être un frein à ta vie. Je ne voudrais pas te priver de certaines libertés.

- Tu ne me prives pas, si je suis privé de quoi que ce soit, c'est de mon propre chef, et seulement du mien.

- Je vois bien parfois que tu as avec Draco des hobbies que tu n'as pas et ne peux pas avoir avec moi. Je te vois parfois avoir un « soulagement » lors de discussions plus jeunes, plus d'actualités que tu peux être amené à avoir avec lui.

- Mais cela ne me dérange pas, toi et moi en avons tout de même, elles sont différentes c'est vrai mais nous en avons. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir exactement toutes les mêmes sources de plaisir et de détente et c'est tant mieux car cela alimente notre relation et nos discutions.

- Mais comment puis-je en être certain Harry ? Tu ne communiques pas tant que ça avec moi.

- Nous sommes deux.

Cette phrase percuta Severus, Harry avait raison si l'un ne communiquait pas avec l'autre, la réciproque était vraie.

Severus regarda Harry et comprit que cette situation de non-dit blessait son conjoint.

Il posa son regard sur sa main et y vit la chevalière que Harry lui avait offert à Noël, et d'un coup il prit conscience que depuis le début Harry tentait de lui prouver, et de lui montrer son affection.

Il regarda Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu te rappelles à Noël lorsque tu es venu m'offrir mes cadeaux ?

- Le soir de notre premier baiser ? Oui.

Severus sourit intérieurement.

- Ce soir-là je n'ai pas su contrôler mes sentiments et je t'ai pris dans mes bras instinctivement. Mais vois-tu, toute ma vie j'ai dû cacher mes sentiments et aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal à « lâcher du lest » et je peux comprendre que mon comportement puisse également te blesser à certains moments.

[…]

La discussion suivait son cours, les tensions s'apaisant petit à petit. De mettre tout à plat ne pouvait que leur faire du bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

**A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire. Laissez une tite review *fais des yeux de biche*.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, la suite arrive doucement mais sûrement les corrections sont en cours ^^  
>Merci à ma correctrice sans qui votre lecture serait sûrement éprouvante tant je fais de fautes. x)<br>Enjoy it**

**Chapitre 25 :**

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva en s'étirant de tout son long, il alla dans la cuisine boire un café et récupéra les journaux du matin.

Il survolait les titres lorsqu'un d'eux plus particulièrement attira son attention.

« Quelle est la nature de leur relation ? », et figurant juste en dessous une photo de la veille où Severus portait un regard empli de sentiments envers Harry. ils étaient assis à leur table, c'était le moment où Severus s'était ouvert à Harry. Cette photo avait été prise à leur insu mais demeurait très belle.

Harry se flagella mentalement. il se doutait bien qu'il devrait encore se justifier, mais pas de suite, il n'avait pas la force de tenir tête aux journaux pour le moment.

Il finit d'avaler son café rapidement et parti se préparer pour aller travailler.

Il s'attendait à d'innombrables questions de la part de son équipe, tous le regardèrent traversant les locaux, leurs visages transpiraient leur questionnement, et étonnamment aucun d'eux ne lui posa de question sur l'article parut.

Ils le saluèrent tous poliment mais ce fut tout.

Harry se posa dans son bureau et commença à rédiger son prochain communiqué à propos de cet article.

()_()  
>(o_o)<br>(0)_(0)

De son côté, Severus s'était réveillé et se préparait pour son rendez-vous à Gringotts. Ce rendez-vous serait celui où il allait présenter son projet et savoir à combien pouvait s'élever le montant d'un possible prêt, à partir de combien d'apports… Toutes ces questions techniques qui sont propres aux entreprises.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre le journal, il n'avait donc pas encore connaissance de cet article.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la banque il senti sur lui d'innombrables regards.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent tous ? Ca ne cessera donc jamais ces regards ? Je ne suis pas une bête bordel, je suis un humain comme eux »._ Malgré le regard noir qu'il posait sur les passants en les toisant de haut en bas, ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas et au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque à un gamin dans la rue, il vit sur le sol la photo d'Harry et lui prise la veille.

La stupeur l'envahit, il s'empressa donc de ramasser le journal et lut rapidement l'article.

« Hier soir, un nouveau diner en tête à tête entre les deux anciens ennemis à interpellé les clients du restaurant dans lesquels ils se sont retrouvés. Quelle est donc la relation qui unit ces deux hommes ? Si la dernière fois celui qu'on surnomme « le survivant » a réussi à nous convaincre, cette fois-ci ce sera bien plus difficile de croire qu'il n'y a rien entre ces deux hommes. Au regard que porte "l'Homme à deux visages" envers notre héro il est légitime de se demander ce qu'il se passe. Relation amicale, relation « paternelle » ou bien amoureuse ? Sachez cher lecteur/lectrice que nos journalistes vont mener des investigations afin de vous tenir informé. »

« _Eh merde_ » pensa l'Homme tout en se dépêchant de se rendre à son rendez-vous.

/\_/\  
>( o _o ) miaou<p>

« _Viens ce soir, j'aurais à te parler _», Harry lu et relu ce simple mot. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il se demandait ce que Severus aurait bien à lui dire. Etait-ce vis-à-vis de l'article ? Très certainement. Cela angoissait Harry mais il n'avait rien à se reprocher bien au contraire. Il chassa ses angoisses d'un revers de la main. Malgré tout le message était assez froid et impersonnel, de la part de Severus ce n'était pas impossible mais tout de même inhabituel.

Leur relation était passée par bien des cycles mais ce type de mot faisait plus penser au début de celle-ci.

L'époque où Harry n'aidait que temporairement Severus, et qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs noms de famille respectifs.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de continuer à travailler normalement et d'oublier ce mot.

Quand le soir fut venu et qu'Harry quitta « _le Véritaséum »_ tout ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler refit surface. Plus sa destination approchait, plus son angoisse augmentait, il se sentait si vulnérable, se demandant ce que son compagnon avait à lui dire.

Sa journée avait été rythmée par des demandes d'interviews et d'autres choses dans le genre, donc il n'avait pas tant pensé à cette discussion.

Quand il frappa à la porte il entendit un simple « _entre_ ». L'ambiance était assez étrange, elle n'était pas froide mais pas agréable non plus, impersonnelle est le mot qui décrivait au mieux l'ambiance qui régnait.

- Salut Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Sev', oui et toi ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété par la forme de mon mot, il n'était pas trop sec ?

- Euh.. Bah, à vrai dire si…

- J'en suis désolé. Dit Severus tout en s'approchant du jeune homme afin de l'embrasser.

- Tu me rassure alors. Pu lâcher Harry une fois l'étreinte terminée. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De mon projet, ma boutique. J'avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, raconte-moi alors. Combien dois-tu avoir d'apports ? Combien peux-tu espérer en prêt ?

- Mon apport est suffisant et si je le souhaite, vers la fin du mois, je pourrais espérer obtenir un accord de prêt si entre temps je leur ai apporté plus d'informations sur l'emplacement de la boutique et une estimation des coûts. Mais le projet en lui-même est validé.  
>- Oh mais c'est génial !<p>

- Merci. Il ne me manque plus qu'à trouver le local ou le terrain afin de finaliser mon projet et obtenir un accord de prêt définitif.

Harry sourit mais ne vit pas un sourire poindre du côté de son amant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu as du voir le journal.

- Oui je l'ai survolé ce matin.

- Tu n'as pas lu celui de cette après-midi?

- Si les grandes lignes, pourquoi ?

Severus tendit le journal vers Harry qui le lu.

- Mais quand cesseront-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je crains que tant qu'ils ne seront pas convaincus ils continueront.

- Mais bordel, on est humain, on veut vivre nous aussi.

[…]

Deux semaines plus tard, Severus avait trouvé son local et son projet avait bien avancé. Il avait repris les locaux d'une friperie à bas prix l'ancienne propriétaire était morte dans la boutique et donc bien des professionnels n'avaient pas envie de reprendre le commerce.

Au niveau de la surface, elle avait en capacité tout ce dont Severus avait envie.

Mais la charge des travaux à effectuer était plus importante que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais avec le prix d'achat cela s'équilibrait.

Cela faisait bien une semaine, une semaine et demi que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus ou seulement en coup de vent en fait depuis l'anniversaire de Severus, il n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir.

Harry était très pris par le journal à cause d'attentats isolés envers le gouvernement survenus ces derniers temps et Severus était quant à lui pris par les travaux déns sa boutique, son aménagement, ses achats et toute la fatigue que cela entrainait.

Les deux hommes étaient assis près de la cheminée chez Harry, se racontant les évènements des derniers jours.

[…]

- Donc ça avance plutôt vite, je dois ouvrir pour la veille des vacances de février.

- D'accord, tu seras prêt ?

- Oui tous les travaux se terminent dans la semaine et ça me laisse deux semaines pour aménager, ranger et optimiser l'espace.

- Mais nous, quand est-ce que l'on pourra se revoir ? Demanda timidement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas…tu sais en ce moment ce n'est pas évident.

- Je sais bien mais, ce n'est pas facile comme situation, j'ai une impression d'éloignement.

- Non pas du tout, mais il ne faudrait pas que notre histoire s'ébruite, je ne voudrais pas te causer de tords ou que cela nuise à mon commerce.

- As-tu honte de moi ? Veux-tu toujours de cette relation avec moi Sev' ?

- Non, je n'ai pas honte de toi. Mais tu m'as fait comprendre par le passé que de mettre à jour notre histoire nous couterait et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

- Mais si j'étais prêt à la mettre au grand jour…tu en dirais quoi, toi ?

Severus n'avait pas anticipé cette question. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre car à vrai dire, il était heureux d'être avec Harry mais parfois ce secret autour de leur histoire lui pesait alors que d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas être au centre des discussions, il n'aimait pas avoir sur lui l'intérêt des journaux, ni même que sa vie privée soit exposée. De mettre au grand jour leur relation aurait comme conséquence d'avoir les « projecteurs » des journaux tournés vers eux. mais d'un autre côté, au fil du temps cela leur permettrait de vivre leur histoire comme ils le voudraient.

- Je ne sais pas… Cela soulève trop de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas entièrement pensé. Pourquoi ?

- Je…j'aimerais dire la vérité sur notre relation. L'annoncer aux enfants durant les vacances puis l'avouer dans un communiqué… Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble je vois bien que notre histoire n'est pas une passade, et de devoir me cacher commence à me gêner.

- Je vois, et donc ?

- Bah…j'aimerais qu'on en parle afin de se décider sur ce que l'on fait. Tu en penses quoi toi ?

- J'ai à peu près le même raisonnement que toi. Notre histoire dure depuis assez longtemps pour estimer que ce n'est pas une passade mais cela soulève bien des choses… Déjà il faut savoir que si on l'annonce aux journaux, on risque d'être pas mal poursuivit afin d'obtenir des informations personnelles sur nous. Les paparazzis ne nous lâcheront pas de sitôt. Ils voudront savoir, quand et comment tout cela s'est passé : ce qui veut dire mettre en avant les relations extra-conjugales qu'il y a eu, cela va entacher ta réputation.

- Une réputation n'est pas si importante.

- Tu serais prêt à perdre plus d'un confort du fait de ton statut ?

- Si cela fait que je me sens libre de vivre, oui.

- Tes enfants réagiront sûrement mal.

- Ils s'y habitueront.

- Tu risques d'être trainé dans la boue, traité de traitre ou de bien d'autres choses.

- Une atteinte de plus qu'ils me feront, pas la première ni la dernière. Si je décidais de porter les couleurs d'une équipe plutôt qu'une autre, si je dis bonjour à une personne et pas à une autre, tout est matière à critique quand il s'agit de moi. Je suis surmédiatisé depuis des lustres, une fois de plus ou de moins je ne fais plus la différence.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de l'ampleur que cela risque de prendre.

- Par Merlin ! si tu préfères que notre histoire reste dans l'ombre, dis-le plutôt que de chercher des excuses depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je ne cherche pas d'excuses Harry. Je ne veux juste pas que tu te berces…

- Que je me berce de quoi ? L'interrompit Harry, que je me berce d'illusions ? En fait depuis le début tu as peur de l'évolution de notre histoire, je voulais la préserver mais toi tu ne veux que la cacher.

- Pas du tout. Harry, ce n'est pas là mon but !

- Ah oui ? Et depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que répondre à mes solutions par d'autres problèmes.

- Mais non chéri, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Ça me ferait très plaisir de me montrer au grand jour avec toi, j'ai juste peur pour toi. Moi je suis habitué à être mal traité par les gens qui nous entourent. Mais toi ils t'ont bien souvent adulé, tu portes encore aujourd'hui le fardeau qu'on t'a apposé, tu n'as pas été haïs de tous, rejeté ! je sais combien cela peut faire mal et je voudrais être sûr que tu as bien conscience de tout cela avant de le dévoiler.

- Les enfants ne réagiront pas comme cela.

- Eux, peut-être pas, tu as raison mais rappelle-toi la réaction de Ron, Ginny…

- Mais Hermione, elle, l'a bien prit !

- Une sur trois

- Non Draco aussi !

- Mais deux sur combien ont été choqués ? Combien ont mis du temps à te parler normalement après ton départ de la fête d'Hermione ?

- Ça me tient à cœur de le dire dans un premier temps aux enfants.

- Pour tes enfants je suis d'accord. Pour le reste on en rediscutera d'accord ?

La discussion continua toute la soirée, mais porta sur d'autres thèmes, d'autres sujets.

Mais Harry, tout comme Severus, était heureux d'avoir abordé ce sujet particulièrement sensible.

Severus était touché de la démarche d'Harry. Il remarquait que ce dernier l'aimait sincèrement, au point de vouloir enfin lever le voile sur le mystère de leur relation.

Harry, quant à lui, ne lui avait pas parlé de tous les projets qui suivaient cette annonce… !

**Suspense... la suite au prochain chapitre =D je pense que certains voudront me tuer xD les derniers chapitres arrivent c'est le début de la fin de cette histoire.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début et me laisse de gentil commentaires.**

**Et voici le chapitre 26, la suite ne vas pas tarder.**

**Chapitre 26** :

- Aller dépêchez-vous sinon nous allons être en retard.

- Mais papa pourquoi nous devons aller à l'inauguration de la boutique de Snape ? Bougonna Albus

- Albus je te l'ai déjà dit, Severus est important pour moi et donc je me dois d'être présent.

- Mais ce professeur est méchant. Lâcha James.

- Il se doit bien d'être sévère avec des petits démons comme vous. Dit Harry tout en chatouillant sa fille et James. Allez, ça suffit. Les enfants ? Lilly tu es prête ma chérie? James ? Albus ? Pas de discussion possible mon grand, on y va tous un point c'est tout. Il y aura vos oncles et tantes, grand-père et grand-mère seront peut-être là eux aussi.

- Et les cousins ? Demanda Lilly ?

- Oui tout le monde y sera ma chérie. Aller on y va.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés à bon port devant la boutique de potions.

- Ouah c'est beau. Lança Lilly.

- Merci à vous Mlle Potter.

- Oh...bonjour professeur. Lâcha une Lilly intimidée qui vira au rouge écrevisse.

- Sev' appelle-la Lilly, et toi Lilly dit lui Severus, pas besoin d'user et abuser de tant de politesses en dehors de l'école. Mais ne soit pas pour autant familière ma chérie. Ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers sa fille.

Severus lâcha un grognement de surprise accompagné d'un cri de la part des trois enfants.

- Severus n'est plus professeur les enfants et c'est un ami intime et proche, il va bien falloir en finir avec ces manières au bout d'un moment. N'est-ce pas mon ché.. euh cher Severus. Fini Harry avec un air taquin.

- C'est vrai, Lilly, je suis ravi que tu apprécies. Répondit Severus, un peu déconcerté.

Dans sa voix s'entendait une gêne mais il se rappelait qu'Harry voulait annoncer la nouvelle à ses enfants le jour même. Il se devait bien de faire un effort pour que l'annonce soit moins difficile pour les enfants.

Bien des gens étaient déjà présents : Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco et Noémie, les professeurs de Poudlard et bien d'autres encore.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à tant de personnes, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas tant haït, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

- Les enfants, allez jouer un peu plus loin, j'ai à discuter avec Severus.

- D'accord papa. Répondirent-ils en chœur

- Ca va, tu n'es pas trop stressé ? Demanda Harry

- Un peu mais ça va.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour tout à l'heure, avec Lilly.

- Non je ne m'y attendais pas donc j'ai été surpris c'est tout.

- Je m'excuse, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant.

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends la démarche et puis on en a parlé et tu leur dis aujourd'hui c'est bien cela ?

- Non, « ON » leur dit aujourd'hui, toi et moi.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas être seul avec eux pour leur dire ?

- J'aimerais réellement qu'on leur annonce ensemble, mais bon on en reparle tout à l'heure d'accord ? Je vais aller voir un peu Ron, Hermione...

- Bien. On se voit tout à l'heure de toute façon.

Severus retourna peaufiner les derniers détails dans son échoppe, et tenta de lancer une discussion avec quelques professeurs présents tandis qu'Harry partait discuter avec ses meilleurs amis.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit officiellement sa boutique celle-ci fut bondée, des petits fours et cocktails avaient été fait et distribués afin de célébrer l'ouverture.

Tout se passa sans accroche, au bout d'une heure tout le monde parti vaqué à ses autres occupations, laissant Severus avec sa clientèle, celui-ci fit ses premières ventes.

Harry avait organisé une soirée surprise afin de célébrer chez lui l'ouverture du magasin de façon plus intime. Tout le monde avait répondu présent ou presque, et ce fut une assemblée d'anciens élèves et collègues qui accueillis chaleureusement un Severus comblé le soir.

La discussion allait bon train et pour une fois Severus se sentait bien, à sa place. Son visage était moins fermé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry le prit en aparté dans la cuisine et demanda à ses enfants de les rejoindre.

Avant que ceux-ci n'arrivent il donna un baiser à son amant.

- Bon les enfants j'ai quelque chose, euh non ! Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Severus et moi. Severus, tu veux leur dire ?

- Je ne préfère pas, je te laisse leur dire si tu ne m'en veux pas.

- D'accord bon… Voilà comme vous le savez, votre mère et moi avons divorcés. Depuis le divorce et même avant je passais beaucoup de temps avec votre ancien professeur, il est devenu l'un de mes amis. Mais depuis quatre mois, Severus et moi sommes en couple, même si nous avons une relation depuis juillet/août.

- QUOI ? Non je ne te crois pas papa. Tu ne peux pas. C'est, c'est… non t'as pas le droit.

- Albus… Ne le prend pas comme ça s'il-te-plaît. Les enfants c'est la vérité, je voulais vous le dire car Severus compte pour moi, tout comme vous vous comptez pour moi.

Je tiens vraiment à lui et nous formons un couple. Je ne vous demande pas de sauter de joie, mais je pense que vous devriez le savoir, il me semble important que vous soyez au courant.

- Papa ça veut dire que le Professeur Snape, euh Severus est ton amoureux ?

- Oui Lilly, c'est ça.

- C'est dégoutant lança Albus avant de repartir dans le salon.

James le suivit de peu sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Tu nous aimes toujours ? Demanda Lilly.

- Mais oui ma chérie toujours, ça ne change rien à l'amour que je vous porte à toi et tes frères.

- Alors moi je m'en fiche. Je t'aime papa.

Lilly fit un câlin à son père avant de repartit dans le salon jouer avec ses cousins, laissant son père avec Severus.

- Moins terrible que ce que je pensais. Lâcha Severus.

- Oui…

- Harry, ne t'en fais pas, je t'avais prévenu, ils auront besoin de temps.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déçu… Sa réaction fait si mal…Mais je ne veux plus me cacher. Cela fait six mois qu'on se côtoient, se tournent autour, et quatre que nous sommes en couple. Je,… je t'aime et je ne veux pas que mes enfants te rejettent.

- Moi aussi…je…t'aime, mais ils s'y habitueront laisse-leur du temps, surtout à Albus il a dû être touché par le divorce et peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il réagit de façon si extrême.

Une fois la fête finie, quand tous les invités furent partis, les enfants y compris car ils passaient leur première nuit chez Ron, Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Severus le rejoignit, restant debout derrière lui, posant ses mains sur la nuque de son compagnon.

- Ça ne va pas mon cœur ?

- Si, si tout va bien.

- Harry allez dis moi, je le vois bien, arrête de te torturer.

- Non ça va, je repensais juste à la réaction d'Albus. Tu penses qu'il se fera à l'idée ?

- J'en suis certain, ça mettra du temps mais il s'y fera n'en doutes pas.

La main de Severus caressa la nuque d'Harry, descendant sur ses épaules.

Harry se détendit et lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Severus prit cela comme un appel à la continuité et commença donc à embrasser Harry en partant de la mâchoire, descendant dans le coup et sur la clavicule, ses mains s'affairant à attraper le pull de celui-ci afin de lui enlever.

Harry se trouva torse nu sous les mains de son conjoint qui lui caressait le torse, les épaules, les cheveux.

Tous deux partirent dans la chambre afin de satisfaire leur appétit de l'un et de l'autre.

Les jours suivant l'ouverture de la boutique, Severus travaillait tous les jours et Harry passait un maximum de temps chez lui avec ses enfants car Ginny n'en n'avait pas voulu la garde durant ces vacances-ci.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de résoudre les tensions qui existaient entre lui et Albus. James et Lilly acceptaient la situation plus ou moins facilement mais Albus était très réticent.

Depuis la soirée d'inauguration, Albus n'adressait que peu la parole à son père, ou que de manière monosyllabique.

Au court de la seconde semaine de vacance, Harry décida de parler en tête à tête avec Albus afin de désamorcer les tensions.

- Albus, viens me voir s'il-te-plaît, j'ai à te parler.

- Hum.

- S'il-te-plaît c'est important pour moi.

Albus vint en trainant des pieds dans le bureau de son père.

- J'aimerais parler avec toi, ça me tient à cœur.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Albus s'il-te-plaît, déjà j'aimerais que tu me parles correctement.

- Hum.

- Bon ça suffit, je vais commencer à perdre patience. Tu n'es pas content que je sois en couple avec Severus mais c'est le cas. Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Je voudrais comprendre?

Albus avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Dis moi, parle-moi.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu quittes maman, je voulais vous revoir ensemble. Je n'aime pas le professeur Snape je le déteste, il t'a volé à maman.

- Quoi ? Non Albus non… tu sais maman et moi on s'est aimé mais avec le temps, l'amour qu'on éprouvait à diminuer, s'est transformer et pour finir on ne s'aimait plus. Quoi si ! je dis des bêtises, on s'aimait toujours mais différemment. Je l'aimais comme tu aimes tes amis, tes frères et sœurs.

- Beurk.

- Mais non pas beurk. Et puis Severus n'a volé personne à qui que ce soit. Je n'aimais pas assez ta maman pour rester avec et elle aussi elle ne m'aimait plus.

- Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait et que le professeur Snape avait tout fait pour que toi et elle vous ne soyez plus ensemble.

- Elle n'avait pas à te dire ça car premièrement cela ne te concerne pas c'est entre elle, Severus et moi, et deuxièmement, oui ta maman m'aime encore, elle est redevenue amoureuse de moi, mais moi non. Je suis tombé amoureux du professeur Snape quand je n'aimais plus ta maman. Je n'étais plus avec ta maman quand c'est arrivé.

- Mais nous alors ?

- Qui nous ?

- Bah James, Lilly et moi ? On devient quoi ?

- Mais mon chéri, vous restez à la place où vous êtes. Je vous aime, maman aussi vous aime, Severus quant à lui, voudrait apprendre à vous connaitre. Mais vous n'avez pas à être mêlés aux histoires des grands.

- Toi et maman vous ne serez plus jamais ensemble ?

- Je ne pense pas Albus. Tu sais j'aime très fort Severus, alors non ne pense pas à un retour possible entre maman et moi.

- Hum.

Albus avait les yeux inondés de larmes, Harry le prit dans les bras heureux d'avoir compris le problème. Cette discussion leur avait fait du bien.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas moi le professeur.

- Apprend à le connaître, tu sais il est différent en dehors de l'école.

- Mas si je ne l'aime jamais ?

- Si tu ne l'aime jamais je serais triste, mais je te demanderais de rester gentil avec lui. Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu.

Harry ne se berçait pas d'illusions, il se doutait bien qu'Albus garderait cette idée de réconciliation entre ses deux parents, mais désormais Albus serait moins renfermé. Mais une discussion avec Ginny s'imposait et vite…

**Toute review est appréciée ^^**

**Je poste la suite bientôt histoire de laisser un peu de temps pour la lecture**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes**

**Chapitre 27****:**

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? T'es vraiment stupide. Cracha Harry à la tête de son ex-femme.

- STUPIDE ? Moi je suis STUPIDE ? Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité !

- La vérité ? Qu'elle vérité ? Celle qui t'arrange oui.

- Non tu m'as quitté pour lui !

- Je t'ai quitté car tu m'as trompé !

- Tu l'avais fait avant moi.

- Je ne l'avais qu'embrasser, je ne couchais pas avec lui moi.

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'Harry et Ginny se disputaient, et si au départ la discussion était plutôt calme, elle commençait à prendre un tout autre tournant.

- Moi ça ne faisait pas des mois que ça durait.

- Mais moi non plus, mais qu'importe tu n'avais tout de même pas raison de lui dire ça.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça.

- Mais l'important n'est pas ce que tu à dit, c'est comment tu l'as dit et comment eux l'interprètent.

- Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité, on s'aimait et depuis que ce Severus t'a demandé un service tu m'as échappé.

- Tout n'allait pas bien entre nous à ce même moment.

- On ne va pas voir ailleurs parce que ça va mal.

- Je te retourne ta phrase car moi je n'avais pas de relation amoureuse avec lui, nous étions proches mais ça reste là ! Et je t'aimais encore un peu à ce moment-là.

- Mais moi aussi, d'ailleurs je le suis toujours.

- Toi aussi ? Arrête ton char veux-tu ? Tu as couché avec un autre bordel ! A moins d'être une pute, tu ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un et dire je t'aime à un autre. Putain, stop. Le problème n'est pas là. Les enfants n'ont pas et n'avaient pas à être mêlés à nos histoires. Cela ne concerne que nous, Albus nourrit désormais le projet fou que toi et moi reformions un couple. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais plus.

Ginny eut un cri de surprise, elle avait vu dans les yeux de son ex-mari un sentiment qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois auparavant, cette fameuse nuit où ils s'étaient séparés, une rancune mélangée à de la déception. Elle sut qu'elle l'avait réellement perdu.

Elle claqua des talons, fit demi-tour et juste avant de sortir de la maison, s'arrêta au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte, et sans se retourner, elle dit :

- Désolée. Soit heureux.

Puis elle partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Il en avait désormais bien conscience, il ne l'aimait plus, leur relation passée avait bel et bien disparu.

Il rassembla ses esprits, aujourd'hui était un jour important. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire ses aveux !

()_()

(o_o)

(o)(o)

Severus était au comptoir de sa boutique. Tout se passait plutôt bien pour lui.

Les vacances étaient finies depuis deux mois et sa boutique ne désemplissait pas.

Au départ, les clients venaient un peu à reculons, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Puis au fils des semaines, il avait vu sa clientèle se transformer. La musique d'ambiance aidait au bien-être qui régnait dans la boutique.

Il n'avait pas encore d'apprenti mais la pancarte à l'entrée de sa boutique avait attirée quelques curieux qui étaient venus demander des informations supplémentaires.

Alors qu'il était en train de conclure une vente, une personne entra criant :

-Vite allumez la radio, il y a un flash info spécial.

Et il reparti tout aussi vite, le criant à tue tête afin de prévenir tout le quartier.

Severus ne voulait pas tant allumer la radio mais la cliente le lui demanda, ce à quoi il céda.

« Mesdames et Messieurs bonjour. Je suis Eric votre envoyé spécial. Nous apprenons à l'instant que le ministère de la magie vient d'être attaqué alors que s'y tenait d'importantes réunions, nous ne connaissons pas encore le nombre de blessés mais je vous tiendrais au courant. »

- Par Merlin, mais c'est horrible.

-Voyons, avec de la chance personne ne sera blessé ou que légèrement.

- Oh je le souhaite tellement.

Une fois la cliente partie, Severus inquiet faisait les cent pas.

Aujourd'hui Harry devait voir les journalistes pour répondre à des questions, mais avant cela il devait passer voir Ron au Ministère. Severus s'inquiétait pour son compagnon et pour Ron car même si ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas ou alors très peu, Severus ne lui souhaitait aucun mal car il s'avait qu'Harry en serait attristé.

()_()

(o_o)

(o)(o)

A St Mangouste, Ginny venait de recevoir son frère en admission d'urgence.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Oui à la tête, les sirènes et les cris ça détruit les oreilles.

- Ron sérieusement, tu as mal où ?

- Il dégagea le pan de sa veste pour laisser apparaitre un bout de verre planté dans son estomac, un débris s'y était logé alors qu'il tentait de protéger une jeune femme et sa fille.

- Oh par Merlin. Ici extraction de débris vite. Lança-t-elle à l'attention du service. On va s'occuper de toi ne t'en fais pas.

- Et Harry ? Où est-il ? J'étais avec lui avant l'attaque. Je l'ai perdu de vue au début de l'attaque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver. Le rassura Ginny avant de laisser son frère partir se faire soigner.

Dix minutes plus tard un brancard arriva portant un Harry mal en point.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- On l'a retrouvé près d'un réseau de cheminette, apparemment il aurait sauvé une dizaine de personnes en les envoyant ailleurs par le réseau mais lui n'a pas eu le temps de les suivre. Il a l'air mal en point, on ne sait pas quel sort il a reçu. On le transfert aux grands blessés.

()_()

(0-0)

(o)(o)

Severus s'occupait de clients lorsque le réseau de cheminette de sa boutique s'activa.

Il fut surprit de voir arriver une quinzaine de personnes à l'air désemparé dans sa boutique.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda une femme du groupe qui venait de faire irruption.

- Dans ma boutique, la boutique « Potion et matériel ».

- Nous sommes donc sauvé ? Lança un homme

- Vous venez du ministère ?

- Oui ! Répondirent plusieurs individus en même temps.

- Il y a des blessés parmi vous ?

Ils se regardèrent les uns autres afin de répondre.

- Moi j'ai une légère blessure mais c'est Potter qui doit l'être.

- Potter ? Harry Potter, vous dites ? Demanda Severus qui commençait à devenir inquiet.

- Oui ce Potter-ci, il y en a pas des masses.

- Je, euh j'ai des baumes de guérison si vous voulez ils ne sont pas bien chères.

Il se tourna vers ses clients,

- Je suis désolé je m'occupe de vous juste après, je renseigne ces personnes qui sont dans l'urgence et vous encaisse juste après si cela ne vous gêne pas.

Il alluma également la radio afin d'en savoir plus sur le nombre de blessés ou victimes.

Il s'occupa donc des blessés légers leur vendant des remèdes et autres, demanda à ceux qui n'avaient besoin de rien de bien vouloir sortir afin de donner plus de place aux clients.

Il venait d'encaisser auprès du dernier blessé quand un flash info se fit entendre.

« Mesdames et Messieurs c'est toujours moi, Eric qui revient vers vous.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles.

_L'attaque du ministère n'a pour le moment aucune revendication, on sait juste qu'elle à fait une trentaine de blessés. Parfois ce sont plus que de simples blessés, ce sont parfois des héros, parmi eux Ron Weasley et Harry Potter._

_Nous ne remercierons jamais ces personnes qui vont jusqu'à se mettre devant les coups afin de faire évacuer des personnes comme vous et moi._

_A ce jour on déplore trois morts, heureusement pour nous._

_Tous les blessés sont pris en charge à St Mangouste pour les cas les plus graves et les hôpitaux environnants pour les plus petites blessures._

_Un service des blessés est mis en place afin de retrouver plus facilement vos amis, conjoints et enfants et pour ainsi éviter un débordement au niveau administratif._

_C'était Eric Bloom, à vous les studios.»_

Harry était donc bel et bien présent, et de surcroit, il était blessé.

Il se tourna vers les nouveaux clients qui venaient d'entrer dans le magasin.

- Je suis désolé je vais devoir fermer exceptionnellement cet après-midi, il s'agit d'une urgence due à l'attaque du ministère.

Une fois que les clients firent demi-tour, Severus mis un écriteau sur sa porte afin de prévenir sa clientèle de son absence. Il ferma et partit le plus rapidement possible au chevet de son amant.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il en reste deux on va dire. Merci pour vos reviews**


	28. Chapter 28

**Me revoilà pour un chapitre supplémentaire, il y aura un épilogue que je posterais vendredi.**

**Je remercie toujours ma correctrice, ainsi que mes followers ^^**  
><strong>Certain(e)s seront déçu de ce dénouement mis j'assume =P<strong>

**Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong> :

Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny et Severus attendaient derrière la grande porte blanche.

Tous se demandaient quand ils auraient enfin des nouvelles.  
>Cela faisait deux heures qu'Harry était avec les médecins sans qu'aucune information ne filtre de derrière cette lourde porte.<p>

Hermione était vite venue voir son mari mais par chance, celui-ci n'avait pas eu grand-chose, le débris n'ayant abimé aucun organe vital on le lui avait extrait puis recousu la plaie et mis une compresse de gaz en lui conseillant deux semaines sans sport afin de favoriser la cicatrisation.

Draco avait été prévenu par Severus. Quand le grand brun était arrivé à St mangouste et que Ginny lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait attendre avant de pouvoir envisager de voir Harry, Severus avait mis au courant son filleul, il ne voulait pas attendre seul à l'écart des autres.

N'ayant plus de cours dans l'après-midi, le blond s'était déplacé sans hésiter, il voulait être présent pour Harry, tout comme celui-ci avait su être présent pour lui et son parrain par le passé.

Ginny avait fini son service deux heures après l'arrivée de son frère et de son ex-mari mais n'étant plus de service elle n'avait pas droit à plus d'information que les autres.

Draco et Severus étaient installés dans un coin, buvant du café tout en discutant.

Severus avait un air dépité que personne ne lui avait jamais vu, même Draco.

Ron tenait la main d'Hermione, les jambes du roux tremblaient nerveusement tandis que la main libre de sa femme perdait petit à petit ses ongles rongés par l'inquiétude. Ginny quant à elle faisait les cents pas près de l'accueil, attendant que ses collègues aient des nouvelles quand tout à tout un docteur passa le pas de la porte.

Tous arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et se tournèrent vers le médicomage en tentant, tant bien que mal, de discerner ne serait-ce qu'un élément de réponse qu'il pourrait laisser paraitre.

- Vous êtes de la famille de ? Demanda-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard.  
>- Nous sommes ses amis proches, nous formons sa famille. Répondit Ron<br>- N'est-il pas marier ? N'a-t-il pas de parents ?  
>- Je suis son ami, et nous tous ici formons sa famille, sa famille de cœur. Lança Severus afin de faire comprendre au médicomage qu'Harry n'avait qu'eux comme famille.<p>

Ginny avait eu envie de répondre qu'elle était sa femme, ou plutôt son ex-femme. Mais devant le regard triste de Severus, elle comprit qu'elle se devait de rester en arrière, que l'homme avait besoin de ne pas se sentir inutile, ce qu'ils étaient pourtant tous à ce moment précis.

- Bien alors je peux vous dire ce qu'il en est pour lui. Il a reçu un bon nombre de sorts lors de l'attaque, mais également des débris de verre provenant des différentes fenêtres brisées.- Oh mon dieu. Lança Hermione en fondant en larme.  
>- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter car il est désormais sorti d'affaire, c'est un battant. Il a de nombreuses contusions et cicatrices mais d'ici deux mois tout devrait aller mieux. Par contre en se réveillant, il a demandé après un certain Severus je crois.<br>- C'est moi. Dit Severus en s'avançant vers le médecin.  
>- Bien, j'ai eu peur que ce soit une personne présente sur le terrain. Vous pouvez tous me suivre. Vous ne pourrez certes pas rester longtemps car il faut le laisser se reposer, mais au moins lui montrez que vous êtes présents ne pourra que lui faire du bien.<p>

Le docteur les mena vers la chambre, Ron entra le premier suivit d'Hermione puis de Ginny, de Draco et pour finir par Severus. Harry était un peu amorphe, il avait des perfusions à ses deux bras et des électrodes sur le torse, le tout était relié à des machines mobiles au cas où il voudrait se déplacer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

- Par Merlin, Harry ça va ?  
>- Un peu cabossé mais ça va et toi ?<br>- Légère blessure mais ça va.  
>- Oh Harry je suis si soulagée de te voir. Lança Hermione en s'approchant de lui afin de l'enlacer comme à son habitude.<p>

Harry cherchait du regard Severus mais il ne vit que Ginny et Draco derrière sa meilleure amie. Son regard s'attrista.

- Salut 'Mione, stop tu vas m'étouffer.  
>- Oh pardon. Dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant et en tournant au rouge cramoisi.<br>- Harry, je suis si heureuse de te voir éveillé.  
>- Humm.<p>

Draco s'avança vers Harry en le toisant de haut en bas.

- Toujours à vouloir te rendre intéressant Potter ? Lâcha-t-il avec son petit air hautain.  
>- Bah ouais sinon tu ne viendrais pas me voir.<br>Tous les regardèrent d'un air surpris, il n'employait pas ce ton habituellement. Draco s'avança vers Harry avec un grand sourire pour lui donner une accolade.

- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue mon pote. Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas perdu la tête ou encore autre chose.  
>- Bah qui te ferrais des misères après ?<p>

Harry avait un grand sourire qui se figea quelques seconde lorsqu'il vit enfin Severus posté dans le fond de la pièce.

- On va vous laisser un peu seul tous les deux. Lança Hermione.  
>- Mais enfin Hermione, on vient à peine de le retrouver, laisses nous un peu de temps pour…Aïe.<p>

Ron reçu un coup de coude de la part de sa femme suivi d'un geste de la tête désignant les deux amants.

- On repasse te voir très bientôt Harry. Dit-elle en l'embrassant. Elle poussa également Ginny vers la sortie, celle-ci refusait pourtant de partir jusqu'à ce que son frère aussi la pousse hors de la chambre.  
>Draco regarda son parrain.<br>- Je t'attends dehors si tu veux, tu peux prendre ton temps, j'ai l'après-midi de libre.  
>- C'est gentil, j'arrive d'ici dix minutes.<br>Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de son parrain avant de partir et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.  
>-Alors tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?<br>- Non, mais rapproches-toi donc, je ne peux pas me lever.

Severus restait figé près du mur du fond, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

- Je ne préfère pas.  
>- Et pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne peux pas voilà tout.  
>- Mais pourquoi ça ?<br>- Car ça me terrifie.  
>- Quoi donc ? Lança Harry avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit.<br>- Tes blessures, ton air si fatigué… j'ai bien cru… La voix de Severus s'étrangla.  
>- Cru quoi mon amour ? Demanda Harry en se mettant debout sur ses deux jambes.<br>- Stop, reste au lit, tu as bien entendu le médicomage, tu dois te reposer.  
>- Mais je veux être près de toi. Dit Harry avant que ses jambes ne flanchent.<p>

Severus se jeta sur Harry afin de le réceptionner avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol et ne se fasse mal.

- Bordel tu vas rester tranquille oui ? Le gronda l'ainé.  
>Severus le pris sous les bras et sous les genoux avant de le recoucher sur le lit d'hôpital.<p>

- Tu vois que tu peux.  
>- Par Merlin ! Harry mon amour, arrête je t'en supplie, te perdre m'est impensable.<br>- Mais je suis ici, je suis vivant.  
>- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Quand j'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu une attaque j'ai cru que mon cœur aller arrêter de battre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Une larme, puis deux coulèrent des yeux de l'ainé. Je tiens bien trop à toi pour risquer cela.<p>

Le jour où tu es venu m'apporter cette lettre sur mon lit d'Hôpital tu as changé ma vie. Je ne croyais plus en rien, je ne voulais rien de la vie. Je leur en voulais de m'avoir sauvé, mais toi, toi tu as su me rendre un sourire que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Je, je t'aime par Merlin, ne me fais plus de peur comme cela je t'en prie.

Harry compris à ce moment la portée des sentiments de Severus. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans pareil état.

Severus venait d'essuyer rageusement les deux larmes qui avaient coulé.

Harry vit pour la toute première fois la carapace de Severus se briser, pour la première fois il voyait les sentiments de Severus à son égard. Lors de leurs ébats il ressentait cet amour, lors de moments simples aussi mais là, pour une fois, il le voyait et c'est tout ce que Harry demandait.

N'y tenant plus, Harry tira son amant vers lui afin de lui offrir un baiser.

Severus y mit tout son amour, ainsi qu'Harry. Désormais Harry savait que le choix qu'il avait fait était le bon.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas entrer c'est interdit. Entendirent hurler Harry et Severus dans le couloir avant d'entendre et de voir le flash d'un appareil photo les photographier et de voir un paparazzi repartir aussi vite qu'il était entré.

- Je le tiens mon scoop je le tiennnnnnns ! Hurla le paparazzi.

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé, tu veux que j'aille le rattraper Harry ? Dit un Severus qui semblait gêné. La main sur la baguette prêt à bondir dans le couloir et stupéfier cet homme intrusif.  
>- Non ce n'est pas la peine.<br>- Mais il va la publier et bientôt tout le monde le saura.  
>- Tous Tout le monde le sait déjà...mon amour.<br>- Hein ? Severus ne comprenait pas où voulais voulait en venir son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne lui tende le journal qui était poser posé sur sa table de chevet.

Draco entra en même temps.

- Harry, Severus ! Tout va bien ? Je viens de voir un malade comme en extase ressortir en courant en parlant de scoop, de toi Harry. Il ne vous est rien arrivé ? Ça va, il ne vous a rien fait j'espère ? Je n'ai pas pu le stopper le temps de comprend ce qu'il disait qu'il était déjà ressorti.  
>- Il nous a juste photographié alors que nous nous embrassions. Déclara Harry d'un ton neutre.<br>- Oh...et vous allez faire quoi ? Vous aurez du mal à le discréditer là quand même.  
>- Ce n'est pas la peine de le discréditer…il n'est pas une menace pour nous.<br>- Vous décidez enfin de vous montrer au grand jour ? D'assumer votre histoire ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête tandis que Severus lâchait le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Draco le ramassa tandis que Severus enlaçait Harry et il put y lire en grosse lettre « _Aveux de notre héro , en couple avec un de ses anciens professeurs qui est nul autre que le professeur Severus Snape_ » suivit d'un long article où Harry évoquait son histoire avec Severus dans une interview exclusif sans non plus entrer dans les détails intime de leur relation.

Un article officialisant leur relation aux yeux de tous, une preuve, un signe que Severus avait longtemps espéré.

Draco releva la tête et leur sourit, heureux plus que jamais pour ce couple qu'il pensait, il y a un an ou deux en arrière, improbable.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécier ce chapitre.<strong>  
><strong>Vendredi la suite et toute fin de cette histoire.<strong>

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et messages privés ça fait chaud au coeur**


	29. Epilogue

**Bon bah voilà, nous y sommes le dernier chapitre, bon ok c'est un épilogue, de cette histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin. Je ne vous dérange pas plus bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue :<span>**

Tous étaient présents.

Neville, Draco accompagné de Noémie, le portrait de Dumbledore, Minerva , Ron, Hermione et bien d'autre encore, ils étaient une vingtaine.

Tous avaient été invités dans la nouvelle maison du couple, tous s'étaient bien habillés, certains étaient même sur leur trente et un, ce qui était pour ravir Harry.

Aujourd'hui ils fêtaient leurs deux ans, deux ans que Severus et Harry étaient ensemble, qu'ils formaient un couple. Alors Harry avait choisi de faire les choses en grand.

Hermione portait cette fameuse robe qu'Harry lui avait offerte. C'était une magnifique robe bustier en queue de pie, rouge pourpre/bordeaux ornée de zircons et était brodée sur les pans de fleurs noires. Elle était accompagnée d'un gilet court aux mêmes couleurs et broderies, elle ressemblait vraiment à une princesse dans cette robe.

Ron non plus n'était pas mal dans un jean bleu foncé et une chemise.

Simple mais élégant.

Tous s'amusaient dans cette immense maison.

Elle ressemblait à celle qu'avait Harry mais était plus grande, le salon était plus imposant, la cuisine aussi était plus vaste avec un plan de travail convertible en table de cuisine. A l'étage, il y avait non pas quatre mais six chambres, une pour chaque enfant, en plus de celle d'Harry et Severus. Severus et Harry s'était dit qu'une chambre d'ami serait bien utile et pourquoi pas un bureau supplémentaire aussi, ou une pièce de jeu pour les enfants, à moins qu'ils n'envisagent un jour d'adopter un enfant car Severus n'était pas père mais désirait le devenir.

Severus quant à lui, avait demandé à ce qu'une bibliothèque soit aménagée pour lui. Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage et était plus lumineuse et plus spacieuse que la précédente ce qui en soit n'était pas bien difficile.

Harry avait vendu sa maison car bien qu'elle regorgeait de souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas se détacher, elle lui rappelait également bon nombre de mauvais souvenirs, et puis les enfants n'étaient pas contre le fait de la quitter.

Ils étaient donc tous assis autour de la table quand Harry se leva.

- Je voudrais faire un petit discours. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

- Potter assieds-toi on a faim. Railla Draco afin de faire rire l'assemblée.

- Je vais donc faire un très long discours. Répondit Harry dans un éclat de rire.

Bon voilà, je voulais vous remercier à tous d'être venu ce soir fêter avec Severus et moi-même cet évènement car c'en est un, oh ça oui. Il regarda son compagnon qui l'observait, un sourcil levé. Harry rit de cette vision et tira puérilement la langue à son amant. 'Fin voilà. Il y a cinq ans, dix ans vous m'auriez dit qu'un jour je serais un homme comblé dans les bras de Severus Snape je vous aurais ri au nez, je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir le découvrir sous son vrai jour, découvrir qui il est véritablement au fond de lui.

Et je me sens chanceux d'avoir pu découvrir le vrai Severus Snape. Bon si je vous ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour seulement m'entendre dire des trucs gnangnans.

Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir su être présent pour nous, pour moi durant ces trois dernières années. Bien que rien ne fût simple, ni mon divorce ni ma nouvelle relation, vous avez tous su être présents. Allez Draco mange, tu peux maintenant.

Tous commencèrent donc à manger les plats préparés par le couple.

La discussion allait bon train, tous semblaient heureux.

Une fois le repas terminé, lors du digestif, Hermione demanda :

- Et alors c'est quoi vos cadeaux ? On veut les voir nous aussi.

- Ah ouais.

- Oh bah oui.

- C'est vrai ça nous on veut savoir.

Des bruits de fond se faisaient entendre.

Harry se leva et alla chercher une petite enveloppe et un paquet qu'il tendit à Severus.

- Toi d'abord, ouvre. Lança le jeune brun un sourire aux lèvres.

Severus prit donc l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en retira le parchemin.

Il s'agissait de l'article paru le lendemain de l'attaque au ministère de la magie, la photographie volée avait été publiée avec l'article d'Harry. Celui-ci l'avait conservée car il avait vu combien cela avait touché son compagnon.

Severus ouvrit donc également le paquet dans lequel se trouvait une boite en bois à l'intérieure de laquelle se trouvaient des ingrédients rares pour la concoction de potions. Certains ingrédients ne pouvaient être trouvés que lors d'un seul jour de l'année, ou bien à une heure précise, dans des conditions spéciales.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû tu es fou Harry.

Il enlaça son amant avant de se lever.

- Bon à mon tour alors. Je reviens. Sur ces mots Severus se leva et monta.

Il partit à l'étage où il se changeât rapidement et prit un petit paquet dans sa commode.

Il souffla afin de se relaxer et redescendit.

Il n'était plus habillé de la même façon, son jean foncé et son pull avait disparu. Il portait désormais une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir à pinces et un blaser noir. Il était tiré à quatre épingles. Harry ne s'y attendant pas en eu le souffle coupé. Tout comme le reste des convives qui le regardaient ébahis.

- Tu es magnifique. Murmura Harry quand Severus fut à sa hauteur.

- Moins que toi. Lui répondit ce dernier en murmurant.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Harry, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très doué en déclaration, mais je voulais te dire que je tiens énormément à toi. Depuis les trois/quatre ans que nous sommes devenus proche puis un couple, je me sens revivre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée avant de se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Bref voilà, tout ça pour te dire que je voudrais me marier avec toi. Accepterais-tu ?

Cette phrase il l'avait dite tout en posant un genou à terre et en ouvrant l'écrin qu'il avait récupéré dans sa commode.

On pouvait apercevoir une bague semblable à celle qu'Harry avait offert à Severus lors de ce fameux Noël où tout avait commencé.

Celle-ci était représentative de Grifondord mais un serpent ornait également la chevalière, rappelant le fourchelangue que parlait Harry mais aussi Serpentard, symbole de la maison de Poudlard dont était issu Severus.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, répondit par l'affirmative.

Severus se leva donc afin d'embrasser son désormais fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura vraiment plu, merci a ceux qui m'ont suivis depuis la première publication.<strong>

**En ce moment j'entame l'écriture d'une nouvelle histoire mais je ne posterais pas de suite car j'ai peur de ne pas être régulière avec les études mais quand elle sera bien avancer je posterais. Entre temps je posterais des OS, défis écriture donc vous pouvez me joindre par MP pour me lancer des défis. Merci aussi a mes correctrices et mon correcteur.**

**Une dernière review pour la route? =P**


End file.
